Et si
by mialove01
Summary: Et si, Rémus avait une fille adoptive et si elle était une loup-garou, jusque là rien de trop méchant. Mais, si elle vennait à rencontrer un blond à l'air faucement angélique et un beau grand brun. Et si,Et si, elle resemblait étrangement à Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin se baladait tranquillement dans un de parc de Londres lorsque sa vue fut éblouie par un flash d'un vert éclatant, quelques secondes plus tard on pouvait entendre les lamentations et les pleurs d'une jeune femme avant un nouveau flash d'un vert éblouissant. Remus accouru vers la source de cette lumière, mais il était trop tard. La première chose qu'il vue fut le corps d'une femme étendue au sol sur le ventre, il la contourna lentement et aperçu un autre corps qui devait être celui de son époux, celui-ci lui faisait face et il reconnu aussitôt Henry Silences, un de ses amis du ministère de la magie.

Un loup-garou, tout comme lui, ils avaient souvent parlé pendant les missions qu'ils avaient eux en commun et il lui avait souvent parlé de sa femme qu'il adorait, mais qui était sous la constante protection du ministère pendant ses absences. Sa femme était une télépathe reconnue qui travaillait au ministère de la défense et qui intervenait lors des interrogatoires, mais maintenant, ils étaient morts tout les deux.

La dernière fois où il leurs avait parlé remontait à environ 2 ans et à cette époque Clarisse, car c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelait, venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. Remus était déboussolé. Son ami était mort, son enfant allait maintenant grandir seul, cette seule pensé lui rappela la tragique fin que venait de subirent Lily et James quelques mois auparavant. Et il se rappelait aussi vaguement un article de journal qui avait mentionné un enlèvement d'une des deux jumelles de la famille de Silences. Cela signifiait que quelque part se trouvait la sœur jumelle de la seconde enfant. Tant de malheur en si peu de temps pour une même famille.

Il regarda partout autour de lui et aperçu un carrosse. Il s'en approchant en courant. Lorsqu'il regarda à l'intérieur, il n'y trouva rien, le carrosse était vide, alors, il s'imagina le pire, le pauvre bébé avait du être enlever par les meurtriers de ses parents. Au moment même ou cette horrible hypothèse naissait dans son esprit, il entendit des cris aigues et étouffé provenir de derrière lui. Il se retourna et couru vers le corps de Clarisse. Il la retourna rapidement et s'aperçue que ses bras figés dans la mort était fermer sur le corps d'une petite fille au cheveu aussi noirs que ceux de sont père, mais aussi ébouriffé que ceux de sa mère qui était une indomptable crinière de lion. La petite pleurait contre la poitrine de sa mère sans vie. Remus se pencha et tendit les bras vers l'enfant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

À la seconde ou elle se retrouva contre son torse, ses pleurs s'amenuisèrent jusqu'à se tarirent. Elle le fixa avec ses yeux verts, ''les même que Clarisse ''pensa-t-il en lui-même. Il passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux et sentit à la base de ses cheveux une petite irrégularité, ses cheveux était plus courts et plus raides. Il la retourna dans ses bras pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de la marque des loups, un petit rectangle juste en haut de la nuque, à la limite des cheveux qui était constitué de poils de loup. La petite bailla et ses yeux furent traversés par une lueur jaunâtre. Oui, c'était bien la fille d'Henry, une véritable fille de loup. Elle avait à son petit cou un pendentif sur lequel on pouvait voir son prénom. Mia. Alors son nom était Mia Silences.

Remus contacta alors le ministère de la magie qui envoya des nettoyeurs sur l'heure à l'endroit où c'était déroulé le drame. Remus garda la fillette avec lui signant quelques mois plus tard les papiers d'adoption. Mia Silences était maintenant sa fille de droit et qui s'avait ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

Mia avait eu une enfance tranquille elle avait grandit dans une petite ville un peu au nord de Londres Remus avait fait de son mieux pour la tenir loin de la communauté magique, malgré quelque visite à Poudlard, jusqu'à ses onze ans. Il ramassa ses économies et l'inscrivit à un collège de sorciers au Canada, et ce malgré le fait que Poudlard était plus près. Il s'avait que Poudlard aurait été préférable, mais il ne disposait pas des moyen nécessaires pour l'y inscrire et se refusait à se servir de l'argent qui avait été légué à Mia après la morts des parents, préférant la conserver sous clé jusqu'au moment opportun. Mais peu de après le début de sa troisième année en Amérique, au moment même où Remus avait réussit à se trouver un emploi à Poudlard, Mia avait commencé à se rebeller contre l'autorité. Elle ne remettait plus ses travaux, ratant plusieurs courts sans raisons valable allant même à être impolie envers certains professeurs. Cela dura un temps, Remus alla la voir durant son congé de Noël entre deux pratiques d'Harry et réussit à la ramener à la raison.

En fait le problème de Mia était hormonale, elle commençait peu à peu à subirent ses premières transformations ce qui la rendait à fleur de peau et très irritable. Ses transformations n'était pas régulière comme la majorité des loups-garous et ça Remus l'avait comprit. Elle se transformait plus par humeur et non à cause du cycle des pleines lunes. Et à se problème il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule raison : Elle n'était pas née lors d'une pleine lune, ce qui est une généralité pour les enfants de loups-garous normalement. Si elle n'était pas née une pleine lune, tout s'expliquait, son lien physique n'avait pas été accomplie, alors elle n'était pas a proprement une véritable louve. Les loups-garous ayant cette caractéristique étaient très rares, et la seule solution à leur problème était d'apprendre à contrôler ses émotions et ses sautes d'humeur.

Mia mis tout ses efforts afin de ne plus dérapée. Suite à la mort soudaine de Sirius, qui selon elle la comprenait mieux que Remus, elle avait subit un grand coup. Elle avait perdue à la fois un confident et un ami très cher. Bien sur, il lui restait Tonks, elle aussi elle la comprenait, étant elle aussi passé par là. Mia avait été la première à savoir que Tonks avait le béguin pour son ''père''. Elle en avait gardé le secret, elle le lui dirait lorsqu'elle serait prête et de toute façon, Mia aurais bien aimé avoir Tonks comme mère, elle était tellement drôle et gentille.

Lorsqu'elle atteint la sixième année tout ses efforts furent réduit à néant, se ne fut plus que de simples problèmes d'humeur, les hormones dans le planché, c'était tout son corps qui devenait incontrôlable. Elle réussit à passé son année scolaire sans trop de dégâts, et ce malgré le fait que tout les élèves de sexe masculin de sixième et de septième années réagissait vivement à la forte dose de phéromones[m1] qu'elle dégageait. Elle se fit plusieurs petits copains cette année là, mais rien de dura.

Puis arrivèrent enfin les vacances d'été, Mia revint en Angleterre, sa petite vie tranquille. Tout se présentait fort bien, jusqu'à se que Remus lui apprennent qu'elle serait transférée à Poudlard pour se propre sécurité. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait dire adieux à ses amis canadiens pour se rendre dans un établissement où elle ne connaissait strictement personne pour la protégée d'elle ne savait qu'elle menace. Bien sur, Voldemort était de retour, mais ce n'était pas une raison de devenir paranoïaque. Mais son père était très sérieux les papiers pour son inscription était déjà tous remplis et ce même avant qu'il ne l'informe de ses intentions. Mia se voyait donc dans l'obligation de suivre les ordres de Remus sans rien ajouté. Elle irait à Poudlard un point c'est tout.

* * *

[m1]Pour ceux qui ne savent toujours pas ce que sont les phéromones, vous avez besoin de cours de rattrapage en biologie! J


	2. Chapter 2

Mia attendait sur le quai de la voix 9 et 3 /4 depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre 10 heure 34 minutes. Ce que le temps pouvait prendre pour s'écouler. Ses écouteurs de mp3 bien enfoncé dans ses oreilles, elle écoutait de la musique Moldue très bruyante, du rock un peu emo, voilà qui elle était une personne qui aime quand ça bouge et les paroles lourdes de sens. Elle replaça ses cheveux une nouvelle fois avant de sortir son livre de Métamorphose de son sac à dos en cuir usé. Ses autres bagages se trouvant déjà à bord de la locomotive à côté de son balai tout dernier modèle, un Tunderstorm flambant neuf et de son chat noir Kuro. Elle adorait le Quidditch et avait été l'une des meilleures poursuiveuses de son ancien collège et elle tenterait sa chance ici aussi, aucun souaffle ne lui résistait.

Elle s'assit sur un banc et attendit tranquillement que les autres élèves arrivent. Elle n'entendit pas les pas dans son dos, mais sentit la faible brise et l'odeur parfumé qui la suivait, elle sentit aussi lorsque la personne qui se trouvait sur le quai avec elle vint s'assoir dans dos sur sa droite. Elle n'y porta aucune attention et continua sa lecture sur les multiples phases de transformation des animagus. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé les six pages sur le sujet, elle refermât son manuel et le rangea de nouveau dans son sac à dos.

Elle ajusta sa camisole verte et l'ourlait de sa jupe noire, tout en fixant les aiguilles de l'horloge qui lui fessait face. 10 heures 45 minutes. Le nombre de personnes présente sur le quai avait décuplé de façon monstrueuse, on entendait les chouettes, hiboux et bêtes en tout genre mélanger au bruit de la foule, si elle n'aurait pas eu ses écouteurs, elle serait sans doute devenue folle, étant donné le nombre astronomique de personne, son cerveau aurait eu de la difficulté à faire le tri parmi toute les pensé qui se dégageait de chacune des personnes présente. Elle se leva et marcha d'un pas rapide et assuré vers le train, elle entra dans la locomotive et entra dans le premier compartiment de libre elle lança son sac dans le filet sur le dessus du bac et s'assit lâchement sur la banquette. Elle retira un de ses écouteurs et fermi les yeux quelques instants.

Tout était calme à l'intérieur du compartiment à comparé au boucan qu'il y avait dans les couloirs du train. Elle prit une grande respiration et osa penser une seconde que c'était le paradis. Mais comme toute paix n'est qu'éphémère, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son compartiment. Elle se leva lentement et en ouvrit la porte. La même odeur parfumée que plus tôt s'insinua dans ses narines. Elle se retrouva face à un torse, elle fut forcée de lever les yeux pour pouvoir voir le visage de celui qui ce trouvait devant elle. C'était un jeune homme à la peau sombre et aux yeux noirs qui se trouvait devant lui abordant fièrement un chandail des ''Mort Subite[m1] '' un groupe rock sorcier très populaire en se moment, le mec en sois était très mignons, mais le fait qu'il ait les mêmes goûts musicaux qu'elle était un bonus. À ses côté se trouvait un autre garçon aux cheveux d'un blond platine, au premier regard on pouvait dire qu'il avait un visage angélique mais si on regardait au fond de ses yeux, on pouvait y déceler une lueur de malice et de cruauté caché sous son masque d'enjôleur et de séducteur acharnée de ses dames. Elle avait lue en le second comme dans un livre ouvert.

Elle les tutoya du regard attendant que l'un des deux ne parle.

«-Est-ce qu'il reste de la place dans se compartiment demanda le plus grand poliment.

-Ça dépend, dit-elle en les regardants tours à tours. Bon, je peu bien vous laisser entré. Ajouta-t-elle en se retirant de l'embrassure de la porte coulissante.»

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent à sa suite et déposèrent leur bagages dans les filets et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre en face d'elle. Elle se sortit une barre de chocolat de sa poche de veste.

«-Toi, t'es une nouvelle en ? demanda le blond. Mais ton visage me dit quelque chose comme si je t'avais déjà vue quelque part.»

Mia se contenta d'acquiescé à la première question en prenant une bouchée de son chocolat.

«-C'est vrai, elle ressemble à Granger, tu sais, elle à les cheveux en crinière de lion comme la sang de bourbe[m2] et je dois dire que leur visage se ressemble beaucoup. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Mia, Mia Silences, dit elle en regardant à l'extérieur le quai qui s'éloignait lentement à l'horizon.

- Ah, je ne connais pas. Dit le blond en haussant les épaules.

-Moi non plus. Tu viens d'où ?

-J'ai fait mes études au Canada[m3] si c'est ce que tu veux savoir dit-elle en reportant son attention aux deux autres.

-C'est donc de là que vient l'accent. Lança le brun.

-Et vous, vous vous appelez comment ? demanda-t-elle en jouant avec ses cheveux.

-Moi, c'est Draco Malfoy et lui c'est Blaise Zambini. Nous on est de Serpentard. Dit le blond en souriant. Je suis le préfet en chef de la maison et il est mon adjoint.

-Je suis le vice capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, je suis batteur, et lui c'est l'attrapeur et il est aussi le Capitaine de l'équipe.»

À l'entente du mon Quidditch son attention s'intensifia d'avantage.

«-Vous faite partie d'un équipe de Quidditch? Moi aussi j'en faisais, j'étais poursuiveuse et je dois dire que je ne donnais pas ma place j'avais même un surnom, c'était la patte d'or. Une fois que j'avais le souaffle, il était impossible de me l'enlever. Je me suis acheter un nouveau balai expressément pour ça ! dit elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.»

Les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air complice. Un des poursuiveurs avait quitté l'équipe à la fin de l'année dernière car il venait de terminé sa septième année, si la nouvelle se retrouvait à Serpentard, il ne leurs suffirait que de lui faire passé l'examen d'entré pour l'équipe et qui sais peut-être que cette année ils remporteraient la coupe.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entre brusquement dans leur compartiment. Il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson[m4] . Elle était hystérique elle parlait rapidement et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, Mia soupira.

«-T'es qui toi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Pour qui tu te prend pour entrer dans les compartiments des autres sans frapper !»

Pansy se tourna brusquement vers elle et resta figé de stupeur.

«-Granger qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le même compartiment que mon Draquichoux[m5] ! S'écria-t-elle indignée. Et depuis quand t'as les cheveux noirs ?

-Unau, je ne c'est pas qui est cette Granger dont tu parles, secundo, j'ai toujours eux les cheveux noirs, tertio, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question et cuarto ce n'est certainement pas ton Draqui-je-ne-sais-plus-trop-quoi.

-Draquichoux, dit quelque chose. Voilà que Granger déraille! Je t'en pris dit Pansy en s'accrochant à son bras.

-Mais lâche-moi à la fin, je ne suis pas une poupée! En plus si tu étais capable de t'ouvrir les yeux tu verrais que ce n'est pas Granger qui est là ! Elle s'appelle Mia Silences, elle vient d'être transférée! Lâche-moi, je te dis! En plus elle à raison, je ne suis pas TON Draquichoux, alors dégage! Dit Draco bêtement en se défaisant de son emprise.»

Mia lui lança un sourire victorieux. Draco alla s'assoir à côté d'elle.

«-J'en ai assez de toi, je suis avec elle maintenant. Dit –il à Pansy en passant son bras autours de l'épaule de Mia.»

Il rapprocha dangereusement son visage du siens.

«-Fait semblant, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de commencer à lui déposé des baisers dans le cou.»

Elle lança un clin d'œil à Blaise et se laissa aller dans la peau du personnage et gémie doucement à presque chacun des baisés du beau blond. Il jouait avec ses boucles ébènes d'une alors qu'elle lui caressait le dos à deux mains tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. L'autre main du blond se posa sur sa cuisse et remonta lentement sous l'ourlait de sa jupe, alors qu'elle l'empoignait par le col de son chandail pour approcher leur visages, sans avoir l'intention de l'embrasser. La seule chose qu'ils entendirent fut le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit et de fermi avec fracas. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout de suite après en riant. Draco retourna à sa place.

«-Bien fait pour elle, lança Mia en souriant à pleine dents.

-Ouais, elle l'avait bien mérité! Ajouta Draco en reprenant son souffle.

-T'es une véritable actrice, je n'imagine pas le nombre de cœur que t'as du brisé, les pauvres quand ils ont du remarqué que tu leurs jouais la comédie. À gémir comme ça, on se serait dans une émission Moldue pour adulte. Lança Blaise en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Même Pansy est devenue toute excitée juste à te voir, j'ai toujours su qu'elle était lesbienne[m6] , je croix même qu'elle était jalouse de Dray et que c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie.»

Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.

«-Mais je n'ai fait que me mettre dans la peau du personnage et avec un partenaire comme Draco ce n'est pas très difficile. Dit-elle entre deux rires. Quelqu'un d'autre à besoin d'aide pour se débarrasser d'une ex un peu trop collante ? dit-elle à la blague.

-Pas pour l'instant, mais si le problème survient à nouveau, on sait à qui demander un coup de main. Lança Blaise en souriant. En tout les cas, avec un caractère pareil c'est certain qu'elle n'ira pas à Griffondor, en Dray?

-Certain, mais le plus bizarre, c'est le fait que Pansy est pu penser que tu étais Granger[m7] , c'est vrai qu'il y a de la ressemblance, mais à ce point?

-Ouais, mais on voit bien que c'est seulement physique, jamais Granger la sainte-nitouche n'aurait accepté de jouer pour un coup pareil[m8] ! Toi, tu iras à Serpentard ça c'est une certitude, tu as tout à fait le profil de l'emploi.

-Bon il faut qu'on se change, il ne nous reste qu'une heure, dit Blaise en regardant sa montre.

-Tu peux te changer avec nous, avança Draco, tu sais, on est très proche maintenant, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Je vais passé mon tour pour cette fois, dit-elle en les détaillants de haut en bas. Qui sais, peut-être une prochaine fois. Rajouta-t-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil.»

Elle sorti du compartiment avec un léger déhanchement sensuel. Elle sourit au fond d'elle-même. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de son dont pour pouvoir lire dans les pensées de Blaise. Elle était de son goût et lui aussi, seulement, elle ne serait pas aussi facile à avoir qu'il ne le voudrait. Il la voulait c'était ses propres pensé, ses images qu'il avait eue d'elle alors qu'elle ne faisait que semblant avec Dray, lui il avait imaginé ce visage dans de véritable scénarios, c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à continué. Draco n'était pas si mal non plus, mais on aurait dit que malgré tout ce qu'il souhaitait faire croire[m9] , son esprit et son cœur était autre part. Déjà réservé.

Elle se balada de long en large dans le couloir du wagon en attendant que les garçons ne sortent pour la laissé se changer puis elle se rappela qu'elle aurait peu utilisé un sort simple pour faire apparaitre un mur temporaire [m10] pour les séparés, cela aurait peu faire l'affère. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau en face du compartiment.

«-Alors, tu la trouve comment la nouvelle? Demanda Draco en enfilant son pull.

-Elle est pas mal. En tout les cas elle a du caractère. Dit Blaise en boutonnant ses boutons de manchette.

-Pas mal ? Elle est chaude tu veux dire. C'est un véritable brasier ! dit Draco en replaçant ses cheveux d'un coup de main vers l'arrière. Et les filles comme elle, ne sont qu'un nouveau défit à relever.

-Tu peux bien parler Monsieur je-me-tape-une-nouvelle-fille-tous-les-soirs[m11] . Dit Blaise en replaçant sa cravate.

-Mais avoue, tu ne détesterais pas enfouir ton visage entre ses seins, ils sont énorme, en plus sa peau est aussi douce que celle d'un bébé, crois-en mon expérience[m12] , tout homme digne de ce nom sauterait immédiatement sur l'occasion.»

Blaise ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte, une étrange intuition le forçait à croire que l'objet de leur conversation se trouvait justement derrière la porte. Il retira le verrou et ouvrit lentement la porte. Comme il l'avait cru, elle se trouvait face à lui. Elle leva les yeux vers lui surprise, sa main droite suspendue dans son mouvement. Elle s'apprêtait elle-même à ouvrir la porte après avoir entendue le verrou. Elle le regarda silencieusement.

«-Tu peux y aller, lui dit-il tout simplement.

-Merci, dit-elle en passant à côté de lui.»

Leurs corps se frôlèrent doucement, alors qu'elle passait dans la petite embrassure de la porte coulissante. Un millier d'idées traversa l'esprit du jeune homme quand la poitrine de Mia lui caressa brièvement le torse. Dray avait raison, elle était un véritable volcan. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux une fois sortie du compartiment suivit de près par Malfoy. Il s'appuya contre la porte en soupirant. Cette fille dégageait une dose massive de phéromones et lui comme tout homme, n'y était pas immunisé.

«-Et là tu comprends de quoi je parlais tout alors. Elle flirt avec toi, quel veinard. Dit Draco en lui donnant un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule.

-La ferme Dray. Dit Blaise en reprenant un peut de sa contenance.

-Je suis sure que cette fille est une mangeuse d'homme. Ajouta le blond en se dirigeant vers la bonbonnerie mobile. Et je vais te le prouver.

-On verra bien…»

Draco dévalisa pratiquement tout le stock de sucettes du chariot. Certain de ce qu'il avançait, il était bien décidé à le prouver à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier refusait d'argumenté d'avantage. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour à leur compartiment, Mia était déjà toute habillée et les attendait en lisant un nouveau chapitre de son livre de Métamorphose. Décidément, elle ressemble plus à Granger qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre plus tôt. Pensa- Blaise. Elle à toujours le nez dans un bouquin.

Ils se rassirent à leur place respective. Draco sortit alors quelques sucettes des poches de sa robe de sorcier.

«-Quelqu'un veux des bonbons? Demanda-t-il tout e gardant un air naturel.

-Moi j'en veux bien, dit Mia en tendant la main ver la pile de sucettes qui se trouvait dans les mains de Dray. Merci, elles ne sont pas empoisonnées j'espère. dit-elle en en prenant deux.

-Aucune chance, dit-il avec un large sourire.

-Il doit y avoir une attrape, dit-elle en les regardants tours à tours. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, c'est un test d'initiation c'est ça, si j'en mange un je me retrouverai la bouche tachée d'encre, ou encore avec des dents de lapin?

-Bien sur que non, c'est seulement que Dray à envie de fantasmé en te voyant manger une sucette. Lança Blaise en donnant un coup dans les côtes du blond en riant.»

Et moi aussi, réussit à capter Mia

Mia eu un sourire en coin et éclata de rire. Les deux autres la regardèrent sans comprendre.

«-Si c'est la seule raison, dit-elle entre deux éclats.

-Je ne comprends pas. Dit Draco en la regardant rire.

-Je veux dire, c'est la raison la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue. Quelle bande de pervers vous faites. Mais, je peu bien relevez ce défit, dit-elle reprenant son sérieux.»

Blaise sourit. Elle prit une des sucettes la déballa et la mis lentement dans sa bouche en faisant très attention à passé sa langue autour avant de refermé sa bouche sur le bout de la sucrerie à saveur de cerise en la suçant doucement. Draco détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, il n'avait pas besoin dans voir plus, il avait eu la réponse à sa question et il avait eu raison. Mia engloutit totalement la sucrerie dans sa bouche ne laissant dépasser que le bâton. Blaise retenait une folle envie de rire, elle ne reculait devant rien celle-là. Il sortit une chocogrenouille de sa poche et commença à la manger.

«-Satisfait Dray?» Dit-il entre deux bouchées de sa grenouille chocolatée.

Mais son ami ne répondit pas et se contenta d'émettre un grognement. Blaise changea de banquette et alla s'assoir à côté de la louve.

«-T'en fait pas, il est souvent comme ça ces temps si, dit Blaise en se penchant sur son épaule, Tu aime beaucoup la métamorphose à ce que je vois. Ajouta-t-il en désignant la page de son manuel.

-J'aime bien ce sujet, mais je préfère la défense contre les force du mal (DCFM). Dit-elle en tournant sa page.»

Elle sentait parfaitement l'odeur qu'il dégageait et il sentait terriblement bon, elle sentait aussi son souffle chaud contre sa joue elle mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais son esprit vagabondait un peut trop. Elle se leva et lança un rapide «je vais au toilette», en sortant du compartiment. Elle alla effectivement à la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et prit une grande respiration. Elle fixa son regard dans la glace. Ses yeux n'étaient plus verts, ils étaient jaunâtres et sa pupille était allongée. Elle soupira ses hormones étaient dans le plafond elle avait besoin de respirer.

Elle passa son visage par la fenêtre sentant le vent contre son visage, elle fermi les yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle fut éblouie par la vue qui s'offrait à elle, elle devait être encore à une demi-heure de route de Poudlard, mais la vue qu'elle en avait maintenant, le château était magnifiquement illuminé dans la noirceur du soir. Cela rendait cet endroit encore plus magique. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Remus aimait tellement cet endroit. Elle rentra sa tête l'intérieur du wagon et sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de retrouver le confort de la banquette. Elle s'assit au côté de Blaise que s'était emparé de son manuel de métamorphose et regardait en souriant les dessins qui se trouvait dans les marges. Certain semblait être des caricature et se moquait du personnage qui récitait les pages.

«-Alors, il semblerait que quelqu'un s'est enfin décidé à apprécier mon art! dit-elle en souriant.

-C'est pas si mal en effet, c'est qui? demanda-t-il en désignant le petit personnage aux cheveux hirsutes et qui malgré sont air idiot semblait très sérieux.

-Lui, il était mon professeur de métamorphose dans mon ancienne école, c'était un véritable emmerdeur, il ne me lâchait pas. Peu importe ce que je faisais, rien ne lui plaisait. Il était simplement jaloux de mon tallent. Alors, je me suis lassée de me faire envoyer promener et je me suis mise à me moquer de lui en le dessinant. J'avais fait une BD, je l'avais envoyé à tout les élèves, mais il l'a découvert et je me suis fait coller une retenue, et il à confisquer toute les copie pour les brûlées.

-C'était pas la joie, en? Nous, la prof de métamorphose est la chef de la maison des Griffondors alors elle est toujours sur notre dos, mais heureusement, on à le prof de potion de notre côté, c'est lui qui s'occupe de la maison des Serpentards.

-Géniale, j'adore la potion, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

-Décidément, tu aimes beaucoup de chose.

-Mais toi, qu'est ce qui te plaît? Demanda-t-elle en lui reprenant son manuel pour le ranger dans son sac.»

Toi fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, mais il savait qu'il ne devrait pas répondre aussi directement alors, il réfléchit quelques secondes.

«-Moi, j'aime le chocolat, la potion, le Quidditch, les fêtes, les filles [m13] et beaucoup d'autre chose, dit-il l'air désinvolte.

-Les filles? J'aurai pensez que vous étiez un couple gay tout les deux, dit-elle en tentant de garder sont sérieux.

-Gay, un couple gay, moi et lui? lança Draco en sortant de son état léthargique en un instant. Comment?

-Bien c'est vrai, d'habitude, c'est rare de rencontrer deux mecs mignons et sans doute célibataire sans qu'il ne soit gay, dit-elle comme si il s'agissait s'une évidence.

-T'es complètement dingue! Fit Draco en se levant brusquement.

-Dray relaxe, elle rigole, c'est évident, lança Blaise qui avait gardé son calme. Ou peut-être qu'elle est sérieuse et qu'elle aime bien l'idée de voir deux mecs qui se roule un patin, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. »

Draco était en état de critique désespoir, son visage avait prit la même expression que celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau qui cherche à reprendre son souffle. Mia elle ne pipait mot et ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, malgré le fait qu'elle riait intérieurement de la situation dans laquelle elle les avait confrontés. Blaise lui hésitait entre deux extrêmes, sois elle se foutait complètement d'eux ou elle était réellement sérieuse. Draco était à fleur de peau, quelque minute plus tôt, elle était calme et gentille et l'instant d'après, elle lançait des paroles tranchantes comme des lames de rasoir. Comment pouvait-elle douté ne serait-ce qu'un instant de son orientation sexuelle.

«-Tu crois vraiment que je me serais laissé faire comme ça tout à l'heure, quand Pansy était là, si je pensais que tu était hétéro? Voyons. Dit-elle. »

Les désillusions tombèrent alors dans la tête de Blaise, elle était trop sérieuse. Draco s'affaissa sur son banc, il venait de recevoir la claque de ça vie, même le coup de poing que lui avait donné Granger en troisième année n'était rien en comparaison de ça. Blaise lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de reporté son attention à Mia, il était déconcerté, elle était vraiment diabolique, digne de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Dray dans cet état. Elle leva les yeux vers Draco et sourit faiblement.

«-Désolée, c'était un peu trop, je suis désolée ce n'était pas drôle, je te connais à peine et me voilà à t'envoyer valser. Mais je dois avouer que deux mecs ensemble c'est assez excitant.»

Draco leva ses yeux gris vers elle, il ne comprenait plus rien et Blaise non plus. Ils la regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Cette fille était passé maitre de la manipulation.

«-Tu blaguais? Demandèrent-ils en parfaite synchronisation.

-Oui, mais il semblerait que je sois une trop bonne actrice, dit-elle en baissant la tête piteuse.

-Serpentard, lancèrent les deux garçons en se regardant. »

Mia releva la tête et sourit à pleine dents, au moment même ou le train arrivait en gare.

* * *

[m1] Le style musical de se groupe s'apparente beaucoup à un mélange de Three Days Grace et celui de Papa Roach.

[m2]Encore et toujours le surnom favori de Draco à l'encontre d'Hermione, c'est un classique dont on ne se lasse jamais.

[m3]Ma chère patrie! Vous devriez venir y faire un tour au moins une fois dans votre vie, ça en vaux la peine, un pays beau en toute saison!

[m4]Pansy Parkinson : cette fille porte comme nom de famille une maladie dégénérative, il est donc évident qu'elle soit une véritable plais pour la société.

[m5]Draquichoux: Surnom des plus horrible que j'ai jamais vue, mais il y aura surement pire au courent de l'histoire.

[m6]Pansy : Pansy est une lesbienne refoulée, c'est une évidence et elle se raccrochait à Draco pour cacher ce fait.

[m7]Il semblerait aussi qu'elle ait une attirance prononcée pour Hermione, d'où le fait que malgré l'évidence, elle n'est pas fait immédiatement la différence entre elle et Mia.

[m8]Le fait étant que Mia et Hermione semble malgré toutes ressemblances, avoir des comportements totalement contradictoire et qui sont totalement aux antipodes de ceux de l'autre.

[m9]Tout le monde sais que Draco n'a de cesse de cacher ses sentiments sous plusieurs masques différent, sait-on jamais si nous verrons ne serait-ce qu'une seule véritable émotion sur son visage angélique souvent gâcher par ses expressions hargneuses. Mais la véritable question est qui se cache-t-il vraiment sous ce masque d'arrogance et cette carapace aussi épaisse que blindée.

[m10]Ce qui prouve que malgré l'intelligence de ce personnage, le travail mental sous pression s'avère très ardu.

[m11]Un autre fait commun au fan fiction que j'utilise à mon avantage dans cette histoire, le comportement libertin de Draco est toujours un sujet dont il est amusant de discuter.

[m12]Il et toujours vrais que les hommes d'expériences ont souvent de bon conseil.

[m13]C'est évident, je ne pouvais me résigné à ce qu'il soit gay et s'il l'avait été, il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils débarquèrent de la locomotive, se dirigèrent vers les carrosses lorsqu'ils se firent arrêter par Hagrid.

« - Je suis désolé Mia, mais toi tu dois venir avec moi.

-Quoi, mais ce n'est pas juste, moi je voulais aller avec les sombrals! Ce n'est vraiment pas juste Hagrid, tu ne peux pas me faire ça!

-Désolé, mais les règle sont les règles peu importe que tu sois la fille de Remus ou non, tu dois passer par bateau. De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait te voir en compagnie de ses voyous.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, tu me suis. Dit-il en la prenant comme une poche de patate par-dessus son épaule.

-Désolé les garçons, on se verra dans la grande salle, dit-elle en leur envoyant la main. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent surpris. Mia venait de disparaitre derrière les arbres.

«- Elle est la fille de Lupin, je ne comprends pas, son nom de famille est bien Silences. Non? Demanda Draco.

-Qui sais, elle à peu être menti la dessus aussi. On lui en parlera plus tard, dit Blaise qui avait maintenant plusieurs questions à posé à la brune.»

Mia se sentait comme un petit mouton noir, elle dépassait l'armée de premières années qui était avec elle, ils la regardaient tous comme si elle était une géante parmi des nains, mais heureusement Hagrid était encore plus grand. Elle fit moins de cas du paysage que plus tôt, elle avait déjà vue le château de proche lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle connaissait Hagrid. Remus l'avait emmené pour la présenté au directeur quand elle avait près de dix ans et rien n'avait changé.

Ils mirent près de vingt minutes pour arriver enfin au bord du lac où se trouvait le débarcadère, pour faire une marche forcée de dix minutes. Enfin arrivé devant la porte la majorité des élèves qui c'étaient pleins lors du trajet ne dire plus un mot trop impressionner par la grandeur de la porte qui se présentait à eux.

Enfin arrivée, j'ai crue que nous ne nous rendrions jamais. Pensa Mia en elle-même.

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux. Mia passa devant la bande d'illuminée sans leur porté la moindre attention, suivit de près par Hagrid. Les plus jeunes revinrent sur terre lorsque le géant les rappela à l'ordre. Mia soupira de découragement. Elle regarda devant elle et aperçue un chat miteux qui la regardait l'air hagard et les poils hérissés sur son dos. Elle soupira, un autre chat qui risquait de brisé sa couverture, ces satanés chat repérait toujours les loups-garous au premier regard. D'habitude, ils sont plutôt passif voir affectueux et elle parlait en connaissance de cause car son chat avait passé le trajet avec les autres animaux dans le compartiment du train prévu à cet effet, mais celui là ou plutôt celle-là, car à l'odeur elle devinait qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle, lui semblait tout le contraire. Pendant qu'elle fixait le chat, une personne apparue dans le haut des escaliers. Un vieil homme hideux à l'aspect mal entretenue, il prit la chatte et partie en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Elle se retourna pour remarquer que quelqu'un s'adressait aux nouveaux élèves avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la grande salle, il y aurait une énumération des élèves et ils devraient se présenté chacun leur tours en avant de la table des professeurs pour mettre le Choixpeau sur leur tête qui déciderait de leur maison. Le tout devrait ce déroulé dans le calme et le respect d'autrui. Mia se retourna et suivit le groupe dans la grande salle.

Dans cette même grande salle assit sagement à la table des Griffondors se trouvait un petit trio qui discutait tranquillement de Quidditch lorsqu'ils se retournèrent pour observer la bande de nouveaux élèves qui entraient par la grande porte. À côté du professeure McGonagall qui terminait la marche, se trouvait une personne plus âgée que la majorité des nouveaux. Elle était moyennement grande et devait avoir environ 17 ans. Ils restèrent figés cette fille ressemblait presque traits pour traits à Hermione. La concernée était stupéfaite la nouvelle lui ressemblait beaucoup trop. À l'exception de sa couleur de cheveux et sa façon de marcher d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir d'où elle était.

Lorsque Mia eu entré dans la grande salle, elle avait une démarche assurée et fière elle regarda la pièce du regard sont regard s'arrêta sur la table de Serpentard et elle sourit et envoya la main à Pansy qui lui faisant une grimace hideuse et qui la regardait d'un mauvais œil. Draco et Blaise eux lui envoyèrent la main. Elle reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait. Le groupe s'était arrêté et tous fixait le chapeau pointu hideux et à l'air miteux[m1] , c'était donc ça le fameux Choixpeau. Elle ne faisait pas de cas des autres élèves qui murmuraient déjà à son sujet quelque minute après sont entrée dans la salle à manger. Ses écouteurs bien encrés dans ses oreilles, elle regardait les nouveaux se diriger un à un vers le tabouret où la professeure McGonagall posait l'horrible chapeau sur leur tête, après quelque instant de silence et de méditation, il criait le nom d'une des maisons, l'élève alors tout heureux se dirigeait vers la table où était assit les autres membres de sa maison.

Mia laissa encore une fois vagabonder son regard dans la pièce sont regard passa rapidement au-dessus des tables de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, pour finalement s'arrêté sur la table des Griffondor d'où quelqu'un l'observait avec de grand yeux. Cette personne qui lui ressemblait trop pour qu'elle n'y porte pas attention. Elle réalisa donc qu'elle avait sous ses yeux à l'instant même celle dont elle n'avait cessé d'entendre parler depuis son arriver, Hermione Granger. Les regards des deux jeunes femmes se croisèrent, elles se regardèrent fixement cherchant à savoir par quelle magie elle pouvait être si semblable. Leur concentration fut brisée par la voix de McGonagall dont la voix semblait venir de l'au-delà, appelant une nouvelle fois de sa voix monotone le nom de Mia.

« -Mia Silences! Répéta-t-elle une troisième fois en tapotant du pied vigoureusement au sol. »

Mia détourna la tête et marcha dignement vers le tabouret. Elle s'y assit en envoyant voler doucement ses longues boucles d'un tournemain derrière son épaule. Elle s'assit lentement sur le tabouret sous les yeux des milliers d'élèves qui se trouvait dans la salle dont la majorité de garçons était sous son charme au premier coup d'œil. La vielle femme posa doucement le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« -Voyons, voyons. Une Silences, si j'ai bien compris. Alors, est-ce que ta voie est aussi doré que celle de ta mère? Demanda le Choixpeau. Ou bien est tu comme ton père plus audacieuse? Le choix ne sera pas facile. Tu as soiffe de connaissance, mais tu es aussi audacieuse ne reculant devant rien, cela me fait pensé à une autre élève que j'ai rencontré qu'elle que année auparavant, cependant elle ne l'était pas autant que toi.

-Laissé moi deviner Granger, Hermione Granger c'est bien ça? Avança Mia. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à pouvoir lire dans l'esprit des gens vous savez et depuis que je suis ici, on ne fait que me comparé à cette Hermione. On se ressemble et alors, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions sœur ou un truc du genre.

- Mainte questions te tourmentent sur ton passé, si je voix bien. Il est rare aussi de vois arriver au sein de Poudlard une loup-garou. Ajouta le Choixpeau en ne lui portant aucune attention.

-Laissé mon passé en dehors de ça et ce que je suis n'a pas d'importance!

-Du calme, du calme vous m'empêcher de pensé.

-Comme si sa me faisait quelque chose, je peu rester assise sur se tabouret aussi longtemps que sa me chante, lui répondit-elle sèchement.

-Moi aussi figurez-vous, mais je ne veux pas de maux de tête par votre faute. »

Mia soupira intérieurement, ce qu'il pouvait l'emmerder ce fichue Choixpeau. À l'extérieur tout le monde était silencieux et attendait le verdict du Choixpeau avec impatience. Dumbledore lui était calme et avait un léger sourire en coin si tout allait selon ses plants, tout irait bien. Le trio d'or était en pleine discussion à vois basse, dont le sujet était Mia Silences. Ils furent interrompus lorsque le Choixpeau s'éclaircit la gorge qu'il n'avait visiblement pas.

« -Serpentard! Cria-t-il sa voix faisant écho dans la grande salle silencieuse. »

La table de Serpentard fit entendre sa joie et accueilli la nouvelle très gentiment. Elle alla s'assoir entre ses deux nouveaux amis et souriait à pleine dent. Elle éclata de rire lorsque Dray lui demanda pourquoi ça avait été aussi long. Elle lui répondit simplement que le vieux chiffon l'avait tourmenté comme un psychologue pour parvenir à trouver enfin la maison qu'il lui convenait. Ils rirent avec elle et ils discutèrent jusqu'à la fin du repas sous les regards suspicieux des trois lions.

Le souper se termina sans encombres et lorsque Dumbledore se leva et annonça la fin du repas ils se levèrent se mirent en rang et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la sortie. Ils se firent arrêter de nouveau par McGonagall

« -Les préfets en chef sont priés de faire visiter Poudlard à tout les nouveaux élèves. Dit-elle de son ton sec habituel. Et j'ai bien spécifié tous. Ajouta-t-elle pour être sur que tous l'entende.

-C'est pas juste lança Mia tout bas à Draco et Blaise.

-T'en fait pas, tu n'as qu'à suivre Blaise en douce et à aller attendre dans le dortoir des préfets, lui laça Draco sur le même ton.

-Aller viens, dit Blaise en lui prenant la main et en l'entrainant à sa suite vers les cachots en prenant garde à ne pas ce faire remarquer par McGonagall. »

Mia suivit Blaise docilement alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers qui conduisaient aux cachots. Elle regarda les sombres couloirs dans lesquels ils pénétraient, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait dans les sous-sols du château, sa seule connaissance de Poudlard était des étages supérieurs. Elle regarda leurs ombres qui se reflétaient sur les murs faiblement éclairé par un nombre restreint de torches.

La large main de Blaise était chaude dans la sienne et Mia rougit à pensé au nombre de chose qu'il devait être capable de faire avec de tel mains. [m2] Ils tournèrent à droite, puis à gauche et encore à droite elle se demandait si elle serait apte à retrouver son chemin le lendemain matin, puis réalisa que c'était vendredi et qu'elle aurait deux jours complets pour s'habituer à ces sombres couloirs. Elle se cogna contre le dos large de Blaise lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement en face d'une statue représentant Salazar Serpentard lui-même, la statue était un peu usée sur les bords, mais s'emblait encore en bon état. Il se pencha à son oreilles et murmura doucement comme si la statue et lui partageaient un secret : « Sanglant ». La statue pencha sa tête vers l'avant laissant apparaitre une poigné en argent massif. Mia frissonna. Elle détestait l'argent. Blaise lui coupa la vue et la seule chose qu'elle vue fut une porte qui s'ouvrait lentement à quelques pas d'eux.

Ils se rendirent face à la porte où Blaise la laissa entrée la première. La salle semblait nouvellement aménagée tout les meuble était neuf, un feu dansait dans la cheminer, l'espace était plus chaleureux qu'elle ne ce l'était imaginer.

« -C'est donc ça la salle des préfets, c'est pas mal. Dit Mia en regardant autour d'elle.

-C'est récent, le vieux Dumbledore en à eu l'idée cet été. Aménagé pour trois personnes. Pansy devait s'installer avec nous, mais on a fait pression au directeur pour que nous décidions de la troisième personne et si j'ai bien compris de message de Dray, c'est toi l'heureuse élue. C'est obligatoire d'avoir au moins une fille par équipe de préfets, alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

-C'est une bonne idée, mais est-ce que je serai en sécurité, ici? Demanda-elle en se laissant choir sur un des canapés.

-Ça dépend, dit-il avec un regard plein de sous-entendu. »

C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans son jeu depuis qu'il était avec elle.

« -Tant que tu ne te balade pas en nuisette sexy, Dray risque de resté tranquille. Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Aucun risque, je dors nue. Dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire. Non, je dors en pyjama, comme tout le monde. Et toi, je ne cours aucun risque avec toi, dit-elle en passant une main dans se cheveux.

-Ça reste à voir, dit-il en se retournant. Bon comme tout est réglé, des elfes de maison apporteront tes choses dans la chambre que tu choisiras.

-D'accord, et les douche? Elles sont où?

-Première porte à droite en haut des escaliers et n'oublie pas de verrouiller la porte.

-Merci. Dit-elle en se levant. À plus tard. Dit-elle en montant les escaliers. »

Il avait réfléchit et il attendrait Draco pour posé les questions qui lui trottait dans la tête. Blaise monta les marches et se choisit une chambre, ses baguages apparurent quelques minutes plus tard. Il rangea ses choses dans le bureau et la penderie et enfila des pantalons de pyjama avant de sortir de sa chambre torse nu et d'en fermer la porte. Il se dirigeait à peine vers la salle de bain pour voir si elle était sortie, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. La première chose qu'il vue fut une paire de jambe fine, puis le ourlait d'une serviette, une main qui retenait la serviette et enfin un visage souriant entouré de boucles humide, un sourire diabolique.

« -Alors, la vue te plait? Demanda-t-elle en resserrant la serviette contre sa poitrine volumineuse.

-Eh… Désolé, dit-il en détournant le regard.

-Je peu passé? Demanda-t-elle.

-Vas-y, dit-il en se poussant sur la droite toujours en regardant ailleurs. »

Elle passa à côté de lui et leurs hanches se frôlèrent doucement.

« -Bonne nuit, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Bonne nuit. Dit-il en passant l'embrasure de la porte. »

Blaise soupira fortement en s'appuyant contre la porte close, chassant les idées obscènes qui lui traversaient l'esprit en secouant vigoureusement sa tête.

Elle retourna son regard émeraude devant lorsqu'elle vit la porte se fermer et ouvrit la porte de la chambre qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. Elle y entra et verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers ses valises et en ressortit une camisole noire et un short court de la même couleur elle enfila une paire de sous-vêtements bleus marine avant de mettre son pyjama par-dessus. Elle jeta un sort sur ses bagages qui se vidèrent automatiquement et se rangèrent d'eux-mêmes dans les tiroirs. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et s'endormit lentement.

Blaise était assit sur un des fauteuils dans le salon et regardait les flammes orangées qui dansaient dans l'antre de la cheminé. Draco arriva vers onze heures dans la salle commune des préfets en ronchonnant.

« -Cette fichue Granger va me rendre complètement dingue! S'exclama-t-il en se lançant sur le canapé qui faisait face au fauteuil de Blaise.

-Qu'est qu'elle à fait cette fois s'y?

-Elle m'a encore humilié face a cette fichue McGonagall.

- Peut-être que c'est sa façon à de te montrer son affection?

-Beurk. C'est répugnant ce que tu raconte toi!

-Pourquoi? Elle ressemble trait pour trait à Mia et tu à dit que tu la trouvais de ton goût, elles sont presque identiques. Et c'est toi aussi qui a dit à dit que les filles avec du caractère n'étaient qu'un défit de plus à relever.

-J'ai jamais dit ça!

-Si dans le train cet après-midi! Dit Blaise en souriant.

-Je vais me coucher, dit-il en se levant, laquelle est ma chambre?

-Celle à gauche de celle au bout du couloir, Mia est dans la chambre du milieu.

-Bien entendu, elle se devait de prendre la plus grande… bougonna-t-il.

-Arrête de chialer comme un gamin. Bonne nuit.

-Ouais, c'est ça bonne nuit et demain on aura une autre journée aussi folle que celle d'aujourd'hui, marmonna Draco en fermant la porte de sa chambre. »

Dans la tour des préfets de Griffondor, notre célèbre trio discutait très sérieusement au sujet de cette nouvelle élève très peu banale.

« -On aurait dit que je me regardais devant un miroir défigurant, dit Hermione en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

-C'était super flippant! lança le roux en prenant un biscuit.

-On devrait peut-être discuter avec elle? dit Harry tout simplement en tournant sa tête vers les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminé.

-C'est une idée géniale Harry, mais comment? Une Serpentard qui parle avec des Griffondors comme si de rien était et puis quoi encore? grogna Ron entre deux bouchées de biscuit. En plus, elle à l'aire de bien s'entendre avec Malfoy et Zambini vous ne trouvez pas? On se croirait dans un monde parallèle.

-C'est exactement ce que je disais, c'est peut-être ce qui se serait passé si j'avait été une sang pur, je me serais ramassé à Serpentard à rigoler avec Malfoy et ses copain et à papoter de mecs avec Parkinson. répondit Hermione sarcastiquement.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise, ça ne veux pas dire que tu serais devenue comme elle, ajouta le brun sérieusement en lui jetant un regard en coin. On devrait aller dormir, dit-il en se levant.

-Bonne idée, on en reparlera demain, de toute façon, on à tout le week-end pour y penser, non? Bonne nuit les garçons. Hermione en se levant

-Bonne nuit 'Mione, lui lancèrent-ils à l'unisson. »

* * *

[m1]Bien entendu, le Choixpeau est toujours aussi moche que les autres années auparavant.

[m2]Mia est une perverse! LOL!


	4. Chapter 4

« -Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée? Mais comment elle fait pour dormir aussi longtemps, il est près de dix heures.

-Je ne sais pas, on devrait peut-être aller voir.

-Ouais, pour qu'elle nous envoie encore balader, non merci! enchéri le premier

-Trouillard, qui sait, on la surprendra peut-être en train de se changer? Lança le second en commençant à monter les marches.

-Attend-moi, j'arrive! »

Le second ri intérieurement : « Il ne changera donc jamais, pensa-t-il. » Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux face à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille, ils tentèrent d'en ouvrir la porte sans succès.

« -Elle, la verrouiller, dit-le second en passant une main dans ses mèches noires.

-Elle a du jeter un sort de verrouillage classique, dit le premier. Alohomora! dit-il en agitant sa baguette vers la poignée.

-Rien, dit l'autre en tentant à nouveau de l'ouvrir. Elle est beaucoup trop intelligente pour avoir mit un sort qui se retire aussi facilement. Il va falloir essayer quelque chose de plus puissant.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir, je vais bien trouver.

-Comme si tu étais plus intelligent qu'elle, dit l'autre sarcastiquement. C'est peut-être un sort que l'on n'a même pas encore vu en classe, vue le nombre hallucinant de livres qu'elle a du lire.

-Mais je suis intelligent et ne soit pas si pessimiste, répondit l'autre en se frottant le crâne. »

Il y eut un déclique qui les fit sursauter tout les deux. Ils retournèrent leur regard vers la porte qui était maintenant ouverte. La jeune fille se trouvait face à eux les cheveux encore emmêlés ce qui lui donnait encore plus l'air d'une lionne. Elle les regarda encore légèrement endormit l'aire de dire : « Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez plantés là! ». Les deux autres étaient passés de la surprise à la quasi hilarité face à la vision qu'ils avaient de la brunette. Mais lorsque leurs regards descendirent sur le corps qui était face à eux leurs expressions changèrent à nouveau. La petite camisole noire mettait en valeur sa poitrine et le short cour accentuait la longueur de ses jambes fine.

« -Est-ce que je pourrais aller au toilette? Demanda-elle en les fixant intensément pour les inciter à bouger.

-Vas-y, dirent-ils à l'unisson en se poussant de chaque côté de la porte.

-Merci et arrêter de me reluquer comme si j'étais un morceau de viande ! dit-elle en passant à côté d'eux sans les regarder. »

Ils se regardèrent l'année s'annonçait à merveille s'ils avaient droit à ça tous les matins. Mia se regarda dans la glace, elle prit la brosse qui se trouvait sur le comptoir et commença à démêler ses cheveux en bataille. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle prit sa brosse à dents qui se trouvait au côté de celle des deux garçons et entreprit de se brosser les dents. Une lueur d'orée traversa son regard émeraude. Elle secoua la tête et la lueur disparue aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre pour aller s'habiller. Elle en profita pour ouvrir en grand le rideau de sa fenêtre pour se rendre compte que leurs chambres avaient été creusées à même la roche de la falaise donnant une vue immanquable sur le lac noir et sur la forêt interdite qui malgré le fait qu'ils soient seulement au début de septembre comptait déjà quelques arbres abordant une teinte légèrement orangé. Si elle regardait plus bas elle pouvait voir les récifs qui se trouvaient juste sous la fenêtre de sa chambre, la hauteur qui les séparait était immense.

Elle se retourna et commença à farfouiller dans sa garde-robe.

Dans la grande salle.

« -Hermione, les cours ne commence que dans deux jours, sort un peu de tes bouquins. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu n'as pas encore de petit copain. Laça une rousse en s'assoyant lourdement à côté de la brune.

-Ce n'est pas un manuel, répondit simplement Hermione en lui montrant la couverture du livre qu'elle tenait

-Oh, un roman d'amour! Laça Ginny tellement fort que les quelques personnes qui se trouvait dans la grande salle se retournèrent vers elles.

-Moins fort Ginny, ce n'est un drame à ce que je sache, dit la rat de bibliothèque en abaissant la tête dans son livre. Et puis, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Harry ?

- Il devait faire passer des examens pour les nouveaux qui voulait s'inscrire dans l'équipe de Quidditch et je commençais à m'ennuyer toute seule sur le banc et jusqu'à maintenant c'est sans espoir.

-Je vois, dit l'autre en reprenant sa lecture. Donc tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre à faire que venir m'embêter?

-Je ne t'embête pas, je discute avec toi nuance. Alors et la nouvelle qu'est-ce que ça donne jusqu'à maintenant?

- Pas grand-chose, elle n'est pas venue déjeuner alors je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler. La seule chose que je sache sur son compte jusqu'à maintenant, c'est que les Silences étaient une grande lignée de sangs purs, mais qu'il ne resterait qu'elle aucune autre information à ce sujet.

-Et bien Hagrid ma dit qu'elle était la fille adoptive de Lupin ce matin.

-Mais, il ne nous en à jamais parler! S'exclama Hermione en sortant immédiatement son nez de son livre.

-Pourquoi croix tu qu'elle vient seulement d'être transférée? Ça cache quelque chose et ça c'est certain.

-On pourrait en parler avec Dumbledore, avança-t-elle en fermant son livre. Mais il risque de refuser de nous répondre, il n'a surement pas le droit de parler du passer de ses élèves sans leur autorisation.

-On pourrait toujours aller dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque, on aurait qu'à emprunter la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, dit la rousse en secouant sa main dans les aires. Comme ça personne ne le saura et je sais comment m'arranger pour qu'Harry me la laisse sans trop poser de question.

-On pourrait toujours faire ça, mais commençons par aller voir le directeur sait-on jamais, il pourrait bien nous donner quelques réponses.

-D'accord, mais pas ce week-end attendons un peu, peut-être qu'on réussira à parler avec Silences avant et en plus, je veux passer tout mon congé avec Harry, dit Ginny en se relevant. Je retourne voir si tout ce passe bien sur le terrain, on se voit au diner, à plus tard.

-C'est ça, à plus, dit Hermione en lui envoyant la main. »

Hermione reprit sa lecture où elle en était rendue. Elle avait bien l'intention d'en apprendre plus sur cette Mia Silences et ce même si elle devait aller jusqu'à questionner Remus en personne. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond magique et fixa les faux nuages qui y flottaient avant de retourner plonger son nez dans son roman à l'eau de rose.

Tours des préfets de Serpentard.

« -Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a des mecs, de si urgent que vous en veniez à tenter de vous immiscer dans ma chambre, demanda-t-elle en caressant son chat qui était étendu sur ses genoux. »

Décidément, plus en plus de chose les rapprochait l'une de l'autre pensèrent-ils sans rien dire.

« -Bien, on se demandait pourquoi tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais la fille de Lupin et aussi si tu nous cachais autre chose, dit Blaise directement, il avait vite comprit qu'avec elle il valait mieux parler sans détour. »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux ébène avant de laisser aller un long soupir. Décidément, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait changer pour eux de toute façon.

« -J'ai été adopté lorsque j'étais encore bébé. Mes parents se sont fait tuer par des anciens mangemorts qui cherchait vengeance car ma mère et mon père faisaient partie de l'armée du ministère et qu'ils avaient été envoyés comme espion pendant la guerre. Remus m'a trouver et m'a recueillit, c'est aussi simple que ça j'étais venue plusieurs fois à Poudlard quand j'étais petite, et c'est pour ça que Hagrid me connaît. Satisfait? demanda-t-elle après son récit. »

Blaise se sentait maintenant mal d'avoir pose ses question. Malfoy avait détourné le regard lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le mot mangemort, lui-même sous la protection du directeur car son père avait tout fait pour l'intégré dans le cercle des serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres sans aucun succès, ce qui par le fait même avait fait signé son arrêt de mort. Blaise fixa la louve avec un regard doux compatissant à ces problèmes. Mia se releva du fauteuil en cuir vert avec son chat dans les bras et retournait vers sa chambre lorsque quelqu'un l'arrêta en la prenant par l'épaule. Elle se retourna et son regard rencontra celui sombre du beau brun.

« -Si tu veux toujours faire partie d'une équipe de Quidditch, tu n'aura qu'à te présenter se le terrain vers deux heures cet après-midi, lui dit-il avant de la laisser aller. »

Elle continua à monter les escaliers et retourna dans sa chambre pour aller chercher un livre dans sa bibliothèque et redescendit pour quitter la salle des préfets et se diriger vers la bibliothèque, lieux qu'elle avait repéré très facilement sur la copie de la carte des maraudeurs que Remus lui avait remis peut avant son admission à Poudlard, alors ses craintes de la veille s'estompèrent, la carte était extrêmement précise et elle n'aurait aucun problème à retrouver son chemin à travers Poudlard si elle la gardait toujours avec elle.

Une fois dans la bibliothèque, elle se dirigea vers le fond et disparue entre les rayons, la carte indiquait un passage secret conduisant à une ancienne salle de lecture qui avait été dissimulé à l'aide d'une rangée de livres aux sujets très peu passionnant. Elle en actionna un au titre très peu inspirant intituler '' Les dix plaies les plus virulente de l'histoire.'' Dont le sujet était dix des maladies moyenâgeuses les plus dévastatrices qu'avait connue le monde ses sorciers, passant de la dragonnite-aigue qui vous couvrait d'écailles turquoise recouverte d'une substance visqueuse violette, à la plus pustuleuse version de la Grumpogana une maladie s'apparentant à la peste, mais légèrement plus foudroyante.

Elle retira le livre de la tablette et aperçue la poignée qui y était dissimulée. La rangée de livre pivota sur elle-même sans un bruit malgré l'ancienneté du mécanisme, elle entra par l'ouverture ainsi dévoilé et entra dans une pièce où on pouvait voir des livres encore plus anciens et mystérieux que ceux qui se trouvait dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque. Elle dépoussiéra la table qui se trouvait au milieu de la petite pièce et éternua fortement lorsque le nuage fort dense de poussière s'éleva jusqu'à ses narines sur développées. Certes, certains livres avaient seulement près d'une vingtaine d'années, mais la poussière qui reposait dessus indiquait que personne n'était entré dans cette pièce depuis cette époque. Elle les reposa avec précaution dans les étagères et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Et dire que personne n'était venue ici depuis dieux seul sais combien de temps. Le vent frai et automnal pénétra doucement dans la pièce faisant s'élever de plus belle la poussière avant de l'aider à sortir de la pièce.

Mia tira sur la chaise qui était en face d'elle et ouvrit son roman policier et profita de son moment de solitude au maximum écoutant les échos des élèves qui se promenaient dans le parc plus bas, heureusement aucune de leurs pensées ne l'atteignait ici et elle pouvait se détendre sans avoir à enduré chacune des pensées étrangère qui envahissaient son cerveau au moment même où elle se trouvait en compagnie de plus d'une dizaine de personne, dieu seul savait a qu'elle point il était difficile de brider son esprit pendant une journée entière.

Les garçons était maintenant dans la grande salle et lorsqu'ils y étaient entré, Hermione les avait regardé avec un air déçue que seul Blaise avait remarqué et il se demandait pourquoi, mais elle avait fait dériver son regard vers sa lecture à nouveau. Peut-être attendait-elle quelqu'un.

Blaise se tourna vers Draco et trouva que son regard dérivait souvent vers la Griffondor durant leur conversation au sujet de la Serpentard.

« -Dray, tu m'écoutes? demanda-t-il en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

-Hum. Fit le blond en levant les yeux du parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-Ce sont des nouvelles de ton père? demanda le brun en pointant la feuille du doigt.

-Oui, ils le cherchent toujours, mais au moins ma mère est en sécurité. Elle est chanceuse d'avoir survécue après ce qu'il lui à fait subir. dit le blond en froissant la feuille à deux mains.

-Une sacrée chance oui, dit le noir en jouant avec ses pouces. Pour Mia, ce qu'elle nous a dit ce matin, on dirait que tu étais un peu chamboulé, avança-t-il tout bas.

-Je crois que celui qui a assassiné ses parents est peut-être mon père, dit le blond sur le même ton que son meilleur ami.

-T'es sérieux là? Comment tu le sais?

-Et bien un jour j'étais en train de fouiller dans l'une des bibliothèques au manoir et je suis tombé sur un bouquin qui relatait toutes les exécutions auquel il avait participé et si je me souviens bien je croix qu'il y avait le nom d'un certain Silences dedans, lui et sa famille devait être exécutés pour haute trahison de tu-sais-qui. »

Blaise écarquilla les yeux en tournant violement sa tête vers son ami, venait-il vraiment d'entendre ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu? Lucius avait tué les parents de Mia. Cela semblait tellement possible que cela paraissait inimaginable. Une chose était certaine, elle ne devait pas le savoir.

« -On ne doit pas lui en parler, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Dit blaise en se levant.

-Je sais, dit Draco en se passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux. Mais on ne peu rien changer aux faits, ajouta Draco en l'imitant.

-En attendant allons la chercher pour manger, qu'est-ce que tu pense de ça? demanda le brun.

-Faisons comme ça, dit le blond en passant la porte. »

À peine sortit, qu'ils croisèrent justement la louve qui tournait le couloir. Elle releva les yeux de son livre et leur sourit largement. Elle les rejoignit rapidement.

« -Alors les garçons, vous veniez me chercher? demanda-elle à tout hasard. »

Les deux garçons se raidirent, peut importe ce qu'ils faisaient, elle le devinait seulement en les regardant, elle devait réellement avoir un don.

« -Si justement, on commençait à se demander quand tu viendrais manger, dit Draco en en la prenant par le bras droit.

-Comme c'est touchant, dit la louve en s'emparant du bras que Blaise lui tendait. Je vous manquais à ce point? Si ça continue vous ne pourrez plus vous passer de moi.

-On peu dire ça comme ça, dit le grand brun en lui souriant.

-Alors, si on allait manger, dit-elle en ouvrant la grande porte en la poussant du bout du pied. »

Le trio de Serpentards entra de nouveau dans la grande salle en souriant. La Griffondor aux boucles brunes tourna la tête vers eux. Elle ne pourrait pas parler à sa sosie tant qu'elle serait avec les deux autres. Il faudrait bien qu'elle trouve une solution à ce problème. La Griffondor se prit un sandwich et se dirigea vers la tour des rouges et or

Au terrain de Quidditch.

« -Bon, comme c'est la première fois pour beaucoup d'entre vous, on vas faire simple. On vous donne le souaffle et vous devez aller conter un minimum dix fois, tout ça en évitant les cognards que l'on va vous envoyer dessus et sans que le gardien ne réussisse à bloquer, dit Blaise en les désignant tous de sa batte.

- Et je tien à précisé que vous ne disposé que de quinze essais! cria Draco du haut de son Éclaire de feux qu'il avait reçu pour la réussite de sa sixième année. Bon, on y va en ordre alphabétique! »

L'armée de jeunes Serpentards qui se trouvait devant lui, acquiesça vivement. Mia soupira et attacha rapidement ses cheveux à l'aide d'un élastique. Plus elle regardait autour d'elle et plus elle se disait que c'est jeune plein de bouton n'avait aucune chance contre elle. Certain avait même de la difficulté à tenir sur leur vieux balais elle s'empara de son Tunderstorm et les rejoignit dans les airs à une vitesse folle. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'utilisait depuis son anniversaire et elle le trouvait fabuleux.

Elle se plaça dans la file d'élèves que resta le plus patiente possible et se retenait de rire face aux performances médiocres qui avaient lieux sous ses yeux. Elle regardait ses deux meilleurs amis tout aussi découragés qu'elle. Lorsqu'enfin son tour arriva, elle sortit de son petit nuage Elle s'élança à pleine vitesse sous les regards abasourdit des autres élèves qui était passé avant elle. Elle réussi à évité chacun des cognards qui allait dans sa direction avec une aisance extrême et le souaffle siffla juste à gauche de la tête du gardien, le tout totalement calculé. Les quatorze autres buts se firent tout aussi aisément. Et tout comme les deux autres l'avaient pensé la première fois, elle serait définitivement la nouvelle poursuiveuse de l'équipe.

Salle des rouges et or.

« -Hermione, alors, tu à réussit à lui parler? demanda la rousse en passant son bras autour épaule.

-Non, pas encore.

-J'ai entendue dire qu'elle avait sa chambre dans la tour des préfets de Serpentards, tu crois ça toi? Elle arrive de nul par et déjà elle à sa place avec les préfets. En plus elle à l'air très copine avec Malfoy et Zambini.

-J'ai remarqué merci, elle allait même au teste pour faire parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de

-Pas vrai! Elle ne va pas nous faire concurrence dit? Elle à été admise?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, ce n'est pas comme si je l'espionnais non plus.

-Ha, il faudrait en parler avec Harry, lui devrait le savoir.-Non, attendons au souper, on devrait en avoir des échos et je ne veux pas le mêlé à tout ça.

-Pourquoi pas, il pourrait nous aider, je crois. En plus, j'ai pensé demander à mon frère Persy de farfouiller dans les dossiers du ministère pour qu'il nous en dise plus sur elle.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Hermione, tu veux savoir qui elle est ou non?

-Si, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'y impliquer tout le monde non plus. En tout cas, moi je vais aller souper, dit la brune en se levant laissant son livre sur la table.

De nouveau dans la grande salle.

« -C'était tout simplement génial. Tu es une véritable pro. Bienvenue dans l'équipe, dit Blaise en la saisissant par l'épaule.

-Merci, je me suis beaucoup entrainé, dit la brune en mangeant une patate.

-Au moins voici un problème de résolu. Cette année la coupe est à nous, lança Draco tout heureux. Et ton balai est super!

-Je me le suis acheté pour mon anniversaire, il y a pas plus récent.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir? demanda le brun. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à la fin du repas sous les regards attentifs de certain Griffondors.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 " Parlons enfin" ou "Amies!?"

Les deux protagonistes de cette histoire se préparaient maintenant à leur premier véritable face à face depuis la rentrée scolaire. Chacune de leur côté occupée à dompter leur crinière respective. Il ne restait qu'une quinzaine de minute avant le début du premier cours de métamorphose de l'année et enfin elles étaient prêtes. Elles se dirigèrent toute deux dans les couloirs arrivant chacune par le chemin opposé à celui que l'autre emprunta en compagnie de leur amis respectif et pour la seconde fois, leurs regards se croisèrent l'émeraude se fondant dans le marron et comme si Hermione avait lue dans les pensé de Mia, sans un mot elle hocha la tête et Mia fit de même. Les spectateurs qui avait assisté à cette scène n'y avait rien comprit.

Tous prirent place dans la classe et comme on si en attendait le moins, les deux "jumelles" s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre au centre, marquant la séparation des deux groupes. Elles se jetèrent un regard entendu encore une fois, personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. C'était la première fois, non, la deuxième fois en vingt ans qu'un Serpentard et un Griffondor s'assoyait côtes à côtes sans tenter de s'entre tuer. Les autres élèves les regardaient comme si elles venaient d'une autre planète, mais elles restaient de marbre.

« - Assoyez-vous! lança sèchement McGonagall face à l'armée de statues qui bloquait encore la porte. »

Les élèves sortirent de leur torpeur et se rendirent silencieusement à leur place respective. Draco et Blaise s'assirent au bureau juste à droite de celui de Mia et Harry et Ron firent de même à gauche d'Hermione. La guerre était sur le point d'éclater, lorsqu'Hermione tendit un bout de papier à Mia. Celle-ci le prit sans dire un mot et le glissa dans son manuel sous les regards attentifs des garçons.

« -Bon, maintenant que tout le monde à choisi sa place pour le restant de ce trimestre, nous allons commencer par une révision sur la métamorphose des loups-garous. »

Mia eu un frisson qui lui parcourra la nuque. Elle ouvrit son manuel à la page qu'elle avait lu deux jours avant. McGonagall commença à récité sa leçon, mais quelque chose clochait, il lui semblait vraiment qu'il manquait quelque chose dans son récit. Et soudain elle comprit, la professeure évitait à tout prix de parler des hybrides entre les loups-garous et les sorciers. Et notre Serpentard ne pouvait tolérer cela. Elle leva donc la main avant de se rendre compte que la Griffondor qui se trouvait à ses côtés avait elle aussi lever la main en même temps. Plusieurs chuchotèrent face à cette parfaite synchronisation qui n'avait absolument rien d'arranger.

« -Vous avez oublié de mentionner quelque chose professeure, dirent-elle toujours en parfait synchro. »

McGonagall ainsi que les autres élèves les regardèrent abasourdis. Les deux sosies se regardèrent toutes aussi surprises, leurs amis les regardèrent la bouche ouverte comme des poissons morts.

« -Ne dit pas la même chose que moi! Mais arrête de m'imiter! Tais toi j'ai dit! s'écriaient les deux filles en même temps. »

Elles se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire chacune de leur côté, au grand désarroi de tous. Elles regardèrent le professeur McGonagall qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir tellement la tête lui tournait.

« -Comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant que vous vous ressembliez, il faut aussi que vous pensiez et disiez la même chose en même temps! lança quelqu'un au fond de la classe. »

Tous se retournèrent vers la personne qui avait prit parole et ne furent pas surprit de voir qu'il s'agissait de Pansy qui leur avait parlé avec sa petite voix agaçante. Mia se tourna vers elle et lui fit une grimace à laquelle Pansy répondit de plus belle.

« -Bon, comme on voulait vous le rappeler professeure, vous avez oublié de mentionner les Hybride loups-garous / sorciers, dit Hermione pour que la classe reporte son attention au cours.

-Bien vu mes demoiselles, mais nous n'aborderons se sujet que plus tard dans l'année, en même temps que le cas de vampires qui peuvent résister au soleil, ce cours ce fera en collaboration avec celui de DCFM.

-D'accord, dit Mia en se retournant vers le professeur. »

Les autres élèves regardèrent les deux jeunes étudiantes qui semblaient déjà avoir oublié l'incident. Draco donna un léger coup de pied au tibia de Mia pour avoir son attention, elle se tourna vers lui souriante après s'être assuré que McGonagall était repartie dans son long monologue.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!?Qu'est-ce qu'il ya?!? Et elle ose le demander en plus, lança Draco tout bas à Blaise.

-Aller, dit moi, lui répondit Mia.

-Il ya qu'on jurerait que tu viens de devenir copine avec Granger.

-Non. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça change?

-Elle est à Griffondor, c'est une ennemie, c'est ça le hic. dit Blaise par-dessus l'épaule de Draco.

-C'est pas comme si j'étais son amie, on a seulement parlé en même temps c'est tout. »

Draco émit un grognement et retourna son attention vers McGonagall. Blaise, lui, souleva les épaules avant de se retourner à son tour. Mia soupira fortement en se retournant. Hermione venait d'avoir une discussion similaire avec ses deux amis Griffondors et soupira elle aussi.

_______________

Salle des préfets de Serpentard.

Mia avait fait un arrêt rapide dans sa chambre pour aller chercher son manuel d'histoire de la magie juste avant d'aller manger. Elle allait déposer son manuel de métamorphose et celui de divination sur son bureau quand quelque chose s'en échappa, le message d'Hermione. Elle l'avait totalement oublié après ce qui c'était passé. Elle le prit et le retourna dans sa main et y jeta un léger coup d'œil. Granger devait se foutre d'elle, le mot était écrit en runes et les runes ça lui donnait des maux de tête. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas écrit comme tout le monde? Mia soupira de nouveau et se dit qu'elle devrait aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque après les cours, car elle se doutait bien qu'aucun des garçons n'étudiait les runes. Elle emporta son manuel et remonta dans le grand hall.

Sur son chemin elle croisa le 'grand' Harry Potter qui était en train de rouler une pelle à une rouquine elle détourna la tête l'aire dégoutée, par les quelque pensé qu'elle avait capté, décidément, Potter n'avait jamais passé les examens d'occlumencie. Elle passa son chemin en secouant vivement sa tête en grimaçant. Elle traversa la grande salle bondée en se demandant comment elle avait fait pour oublier son Mp3. Blaise lui avait gardé une petite place à ses côtés. Elle s'y assit avec un petit sourire de remercîment à l'égard du beau brun, elle perdit bien vite le sourire en s'apercevant que Pansy se trouvait juste en face d'elle à harceler Draco. Elle tourna la tête vers son camarade qui releva simplement les épaules avec un air aussi découragé que le sien. Elle se servit une assiette en faisant bien attention à ce que Pansy n'accroche pas les ustensiles en gesticulant. Elle commençait à peine à manger qu'elle reçu un coup de pied sous la table, puis un autre et encore un autre.

Elle tourna sa tête vers Blaise qui lui certifia que ce n'était pas lui, c'est quand elle vit un Draco en train de suffoquer en face d'elle qu'elle comprit. Pansy le serrait tellement fort qu'elle l'étouffait. Mia se leva rapidement en même temps que Blaise pour défaire le blond de cette emprise mortelle. Chacun de leur côté, ils tirèrent pour les séparer. Pansy lâcha prise plus rapidement que Mia ne le pensa et elles se retrouvèrent toute deux au sol. Les garçons eurent donc un bref aperçu de leurs sous-vêtements lorsque leurs jupes se soulevèrent pendant leur chute. Dentelle noire et soutif en coton rose, et quand à savoir qui portait quoi cela n'était pas très compliquer. Mia reprit rapidement ses esprits et plaça ses mains sur sa jupe pour cacher ses dentelles en rougissant. Elle se frotta la tête à l'endroit où cette dernière avait frappé le sol.

« -Je déteste l'uniforme! dit-elle en se relevant.

-Moi j'adore! pensa Draco un peut trop fort ce qui lui valu un violent coup de poing sur chacune de ses épaules de la par de ses amis. »

Pansy se releva avec plus de difficulté que sa congénère et avait très mal au dos, plus grognonne que jamais elle leur lança un regard noir avant de sortir de la grande salle à grand pas lourds. Les trois autre se regardèrent avant de lever les épaules et de retourner à leurs assiettes.

___________

« -Runes, runes, runes… Mais pourquoi on ne trouve jamais ce que l'on veut quand on le veut!? lança Mia en en bougonnant face aux immenses rayons de livres qui lui faisait face.

-Silence dans la bibliothèque! dit la vielle bibliothécaire sèchement.

-Toi, la ferme, murmura tout bas Mia en grincent des dents. »

Mia soupira fortement et se retourna vers les rayons et aperçut enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, mais le problème étant que le livre qu'elle voulait se trouvait trop haut pour qu'elle ne l'atteigne même sur la pointe des pieds. Elle allait renoncer et s'emparer d'une chaise lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa hanche et qu'une autre passa par-dessus la sienne pour saisir le livre qu'elle avait tenté de prendre sans y parvenir. Elle frissonna en sentant l'odeur que dégageait celui qui étai venu si gentiment à son aide. Son torse était légèrement appuyer contre son dos se touchant doucement. C'était Blaise qui était derrière elle, elle l'avait reconnue tout de suite. Il appuya sa tête contre son épaule et lui dit doucement en souriant :

« -Tiens, c'est bien lui que tu voulais, en?

-Merci, dit elle en prenant le livre qu'il tenait devant elle. »

Il recula de quelque pas, toujours souriant. Elle passa à côté de lui les yeux fermer, en le frôlant involontairement. Elle rougit furieusement, décidément cela leur arrivait un peu trop souvent c'est dernier temps et de la façon qu'il tenu tout près de lui tout à l'heure, ouf! Elle ne se retourna pas en passant la porte, elle tentait de l'ignorer et cela s'avérait plus ardue qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Il la suivi le long des couloirs avec une pile de lires sur la métamorphose dans ses mains. Ils finirent par faire le trajet ensemble jusqu'à la salle des préfets.

« -Je vais aller faire mes devoirs, dit-elle en montant à sa chambre.

-Dis, je ne savais pas que tu étudiais les runes, dit Blaise qui s'était assit sur un fauteuil.

-Ah, ça c'est seulement un peut de lecture, pour passer le temps. Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais, moi aussi j'ai des devoirs à faire alors, on se verra au souper.

-À plus tard, dit-il tout simplement. »

Elle n'aimait pas mentir, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas être dérangé pendant qu'elle traduisait le message de Hermione, elle avait déjà terminé ses devoirs pendant le cours de divination. De plus la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés plus tôt lui avait enflammé tous les sens et elle avait besoin de se détendre. Elle s'étendit sur son lit avec ses écouteurs sur dans les oreilles, la lettre d'Hermione en main ainsi que son manuel sur les runes. Une plume à la main elle s'afféra à traduire le mystérieux petit mot.

Le souper se passa tranquillement et rien ne vint entraver cette joie apparente qu'abordaient tous les élèves. Ils mangèrent tous à satiété.

Mia de retour dans la tour des serpents se retrouva face à une importante requête.

« -Aller Mia, je t'en supplie, laisse moi copier ton devoir de divination, je t'en pris, demanda Draco sur les abords du désespoir le plus total.

-Dray, elle à déjà dit non pendant le souper, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle changerait d'avis maintenant, dit le brun qui était en train de travailler sur le sien.

-Mais elle ne peut pas être si méchante, en? demanda-il avant de se retourné vers la jeune femme qui avait déjà commencé à monter les escaliers. Mia, la vielle barjot va me tuer si je ne lui donne pas mon devoir pour demain, supplia-t-il une dernière fois l'air abattu.

-Je ne te laisserai pas copier sur moi, mais… avança la brune en redescendant quelque marche à reculons avant de se retournez, je pourrais bien vous donner un petit coup de pouce.

-Nous? questionna le brun qui leva ses yeux de son devoir. Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé.

-Mais tu allais le faire si j'aurais accepté d'aider Dray à tricher. Et ne ni pas, ajouta-t-elle en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. »

Le brun capitula en soupirant, Mia reprit son ascension et redescendit quelques secondes plus tard avec son devoir d'un rouleau de parchemin de quarante-cinq centimètres en main. Les deux garçons la regardèrent comme si elle était un ange tous droit descendu du paradis. Mia se dépêcha de les aider à terminer leur devoir avant de retourner s'éclipser en vitesse dans sa chambre ou le message d'Hermione l'attendait sur son lit. Elle avait terminée de le traduire juste à temps pour le souper et n'avait cessé de le lire et le relire.

« Vendredi, rejoins moi à la bibliothèque à dix heure du soir. N'en parle à personne.

Hermione Granger. »

Que comptait faire Granger ce vendredi, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Renonçant donc à trouver la réponse le soir même, Mia enfila son pyjama de la veille et se coucha bien emmitouflée dans ses couvertures bien chaudes.

Vendredi matin, salle des préfets de Griffondor. Hermione était en train de se coiffé lorsque quelqu'un frappa doucement contre la porte de sa chambre. Elle déposa sa brosse sur sa commode et alla ouvrir. Elle se retrouva face à une paire de magnifiques yeux émeraude qui semblaient pétillés dans leurs orbites. Harry entra dans la chambre de la brune suite à son invitation.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry? lui demanda-t-elle une fois qu'il fut assit sur son grand lit à baldaquin.

-Je c'est que c'est toi qui l'a, dit le brun tout simplement.

-Moi qui ai quoi? lui demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

-Ma cape d'invisibilité. Tu avais surement demandé à Ginny de la chiper pour toi, en. dit-il sur un ton accusateur.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit la brune qui avait recommencé à se brosser les cheveux.

-Ne joue pas les innocente Hermione, c'est elle-même qui me l'a dit, tu devais me l'emprunter pour aller dans la section interdite de la biblio je paris. »

Hermione soupira et reposa sa brosse à nouveau sur son bureau, avant de se retourner vers le garçon d'on les yeux ne pétillaient plus comme quelques minutes auparavant. Elle se dirigea vers son garde-robe et en ressortit le long morceau de tissu soyeux et translucide. Elle le tendit à Harry qui la prit d'entre ses mains fines.

«- Je suis certain que tu avais une bonne raison de me l'emprunter, mais la prochaine fois, demande moi le toi-même, cela m'évitera de la chercher dans tout le château, dit le brun en sortant de la pièce et en se retournant pour sourire à sa meilleure amie. »

Hermione soupira de nouveau, avant de retourner son regard vers son reflet, déçue de sa propre attitude. Elle fixa la pile de livres qui se trouvait au pied de son lit, comme ferait-elle pour les rapporter sans se faire remarquer par la veille bibliothécaire. De plus qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait su répondre à ses questions, le mystère entourant Mia Silences restait entier, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devrait véritablement attendre à se soir pour en apprendre plus sur cette ténébreuse double d'elle-même.

1heure trente de l'après-midi pendant le cours de potion, Mia regardait la classe autour d'elle qui s'afférait à la préparation d'une potion très complexe, elle qui faisait équipe avec Blaise avait déjà terminé de concocter l'affreuse mixture au couleur brunâtre et aux odeurs très peu alléchantes et dire que l'on osait donner cela à boire à quelqu'un, mais bon, c'était un mal pour un bien n'est-ce pas? La potion en soit servait à aider les vieux avec des problèmes de calvitie dans le genre de ceux du professeur Flitwick qui avec les années devenait aussi chauve qu'une boule de billard. Mia soupira alors qu'elle regardait par dessus l'épaule de Blaise qui s'afférait à terminer un nouveau devoir de métamorphose avant le début du week-end pour passer la demi-heure qui restait encore au cours.

En détournant son regard du brun, elle s'aperçu Draco qui dans le comble du malheur selon lui, c'était retrouver en équipe avec Hermione sous les ordres du professeur Rogue qui en avait eu assez de les entendre se chamailler quelques minutes avant le début du cours. Ils avaient eux aussi terminé leur potion. Alors que pour une fois dans l'année le calme régnait enfin dans le local des potions, une immense explosion vient ébranler ce moment de tranquillité éphémère. Tous tournèrent leur tête vers le pauvre Neville qui avait encore confondu deux ingrédients dans sa potion créant ainsi un mélange d'explosifs très volatils. Les sourcils ainsi qu'une partie de ses cheveux avaient volé en fumé suit à la puissante déflagration. Rogue bouillait littéralement de rage assit à son bureau qui malheureusement avait aussi souffert de l'explosion et était devenu légèrement calciné sur le devant. Le professeur se leva donc de toute sa hauteur et plaça son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du malheureux Griffondor et lança sèchement de sa voix rauque:

« -Vous serez en retenue pendant tout le week-end dans cette classe et verra si on parviendra à vous faire comprendre la différence entre des racines de mandragore émincer et des écailles de reptile marin. »

Le pauvre Neville sembla se refermer sur lui-même comme une huitre tellement il eut peur du sombre professeur de potion. Les autres élèves restèrent silencieux de peur de se faire réprimander à leurs tours. Et la demi-heure qui s'en suivit sembla être la plus longue de toute leur vie.

L'heure du rendez-vous avait enfin sonné Mia était légèrement en retard, mais fut plus surprise de voir que la personne même qui avait proposé leur rencontre était elle-même en retard. Cela était très surprenant, mais Mia s'inquiétait plus de son petit sort, car elle n'avait aucunement le droit de se déplacer à une telle heure dans les sombres couloirs du château. Elle prit une grande respiration en se croisant les bras et en s'appuyant contre le mur. Si Granger ne se pointait pas dans les trois prochaines minutes, elle fichait le camp. Pas question pour elle de se faire choper par Rusard et de se récolter une retenue pour le restant de l'année.

Elle fixa sa montre et soupira, trois minutes s'était déjà écoulée. Alors qu'elle commençait à redescendre pour aller rejoindre les garçons elle entendit des pas rapide derrière elle. Elle remonta quelque marche et aperçu une Hermione essoufflée qui venait à peine d'arriver en face de la porte qui conduisait à la bibliothèque.

Hermione courait à vive allure dans les couloirs, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Ron et Harry la retiennent aussi longtemps pour un simple devoir de potion. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle courait tellement vite en descendant les escaliers que par deux fois elle risqua de tomber et de s'y briser le cou. Elle approchait de plus en plus, un dernier tournant et… Et rien, personne. Elle s'accroupie pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, en se disant qu'il était trop tard. Elle sa respiration se calma et elle se releva et épousseta légèrement le bas de son pantalon.

« -J'allais partir tu sais, entendit Hermione en relevant sa tête. Mais comme tu es là, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu me veux. »

En face d'elle, au sommet des escaliers, se trouvait la personne qu'elle était venue voir expressément. La grande ténébreuse qui lui ressemblait presque traits pour traits s'avança vers elle les mains dans ses poches de jeans troués. Hermione s'avança elle aussi à la rencontre de sa sosie. En effet, elles devaient discuter et cela était plus que pressant.

« -Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda la Serpentard en passant une main dans ses boucles d'ébène.

-Je veux savoir qui tu es, dit Hermione directement. Je veux en savoir plus sur toi.

-Et qu'est qui te fait croire que je vais accepter de te compter ma vie, EN? dit Mia sérieusement. Et premièrement, pourquoi je parlerais à quelqu'un comme toi, tu es à Griffondor en plus, nous somme ennemies par nature.

-Et bien peut-être que c'est simplement le fait que nous soyons à la fois si semblables et si différente à la fois qui m'intrigue le plus de toi et je suis certaine que cela t'intrigue autant que moi de savoir pourquoi.

-Hum, tu sais, je viens juste de penser à même chose. Moi, premièrement, je me fiche de quelle maison tu viens et de quelle famille tu es, Moldue ou pas, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de te parler d'égal à égal.

-Bon au moins on est fixées sur un point. Dit Hermione en soupirant. Alors tu veux bien me parler un peu plus de toi, disons que ça m'intéresse. »

Mia s'appuya de nouveau contre le mure de pierres et commença à débiter à nouveau ça petite histoire. Parlant de la façon dont Remus lui avait sauvé la vie, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec les deux Serpentards dans le Poudlard Express, y ajoutant quelques faits cocasses à l'occasion. Hermione avait été d'une oreille attentive, mais malgré tout le monologue de sa congénère, un mystère restait encore entier. Pourquoi était-elle si semblable? Hermione secoua vivement la tête pour chassé l'idée stupide qu'elle avait si souvent entendue déjà qui disait que tout le monde avait un jumeau quelque part dans le monde et qu'il fallait s'estimer heureux de parvenir à le rencontré un jour.

« -Tu sais quoi, je te trouve très sympa dans le fond, lança tout bêtement la vert et argent. On pourrait peut-être faire amie-amie. Si on oubli le fait que personne ne nous le pardonnera.

-Humm, et toi, tu sais quoi, je croix que c'est une excellente idée, nous allons leur prouver qu'une Griffondor et une Serpentard peuvent être alliées sans s'arracher les cheveux au bout de deux minutes.

-Alors, on fait comme ça? demanda Mia en lui tendant la main.

-Ouais, dit Hermione en l'empoignant fermement. »

Après cela, chacune d'elles retournèrent dans leur dortoir respectif sans un mot à propos de leur toute nouvelle alliance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 «Tension Palpable» ou «Mais...»

Un mois, un mois entier avait passé depuis ce soir là où Hermione et Mia avait créées une alliance secrète. Le château était complètement vide et silencieux, il ne restait plus un étudiant ni un membre du personnel. Le vide le plus total, si l'on en oubliait les fantômes qui vaquaient toujours à leurs occupations habituelles et Peeves ne faisait exception et préparait un mauvais coup en l'attente du retour de Rusard. L'endroit où c'était retrouvé tout ce ramassis de personne n'était nul autre que le terrain de Quidditch où se déroulait le second mach de l'année, opposant la maison de Poufsouffle à celle des Serpentards. La foule hurlait dans les gradins à en perdre haleine, chacun encourageant son équipe favorite.

Hermione qui était entourée d'Harry, Ron et Ginny ne savait pas quel équipe encouragée, sachant pertinemment que tout ses encouragement iraient pour Mia, elle ne pouvait se résignée à briser la promesse qu'elles c'étaient faite de ne pas divulguer leur amitié pour l'instant à leur amis respectif. Elle encouragea donc l'équipe de Poufsouffle, gardant toujours une petite pensée à l'équipe de Serpentard.

Mia avait le vent frai d'automne qui sifflait en permanence dans ses oreilles depuis près de deux heures maintenant et ce malgré ses énormes protèges oreilles. Heureusement, elle parvenait parfaitement à filtré les instructions que criait Franz, un autre poursuiveur, à son attention. Il lui fit une passe longue alors qu'une des poursuiveuse adverse passait en trombe entre eux. Mia effectua une magnifique vrille au dessus de son adversaire et attrapa le souaffle du bout des doigts, alors que Blaise frappait le cognard qui heurta la Poufsouffle à la jambe tout en la faisant dévier de sa trajectoire. Elle continua son chemin à une vitesse folle et envoya le souaffle dans le but adverse avant même que le gardien ne l'ai vu, seul le son de la sirène l'avertit que quelqu'un venait de compter à son insu. Mia revient vers ses coéquipiers en leur tapant dans la main en passa à leur côté, Blaise lui décrocha un large sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur la partie, Draco, quand à lui, leva le pouce avec le sourire.

Les spectateurs étaient subjugués, c'était la première fois qu'ils assistaient à quelque chose du genre. C'était aussi la première fois que l'équipe des Serpentards semblait en si bonne harmonie. Les gestes qu'ils effectuaient était très précis et harmonieux, tous étaient en parfaite synchronisation. Même Harry se mit à douter de la victoire des Griffondors face à de tels adversaires. Hermione sautait de joie intérieurement, elle aurait tant souhaité avoir autant d'aisance sur un balai, mais elle ne parvenait même pas à le faire volé. Poufsouffle qui n'avait marqué que 30 points et commençait à douter, est-ce que les serpents les avaient volontairement laissé compter ses six but? Tout semblait confirmer leurs hypothèses lorsqu'ils fixaient le tableau d'affichage, car les Serpentards menaient avec cent quinze points d'avance sur eux.

«-Et c'est Silences qui effectue une passe magnifique à Hannon qui se faufile au travers d'une pluie de cognards. Oh! Le souaffle lui à été enlevé par Julian qui fonce vers les buts de Serpentard à toute vitesse! documentait un jeune Serdaigle au microphone.»

Le publique était extrêmement attentif au moindre des mouvements qu'effectuait les deux équipe.

«Ha! Julian a reçu un cognard sur l'épaule, la pauvre ça doit faire mal. Silences c'est remparée du souaffle et file à toutes allures, mais où est-elle rendue? Ha! Elle est-là, elle fonce toujours, rien ne semble l'arrêté. Et… Et SCORE!, cinq point de plus pour Serpentard, mais ce n'est pas passé loin pour Poufsouffle, continuer les gars, tout n'est pas perdu!»

Mia tourna un virage en épingle assez serrez, et malheureusement elle l'effectua tellement rapidement qu'elle percuta fortement Julian qui venait à peine d'effectuer son retour au jeu. La seule chose que Mia vit fut la terre et le ciel qui tournoyaient devant son champ de vision, elle avait échappé son Thunderstorm qui flottait maintenant sans elle au milieu du terrain, s'il ne lui avait pas glissé des mains, elle serait déjà de retour sur le terrain. Plus elle tombait, plus le sol se rapprochait rapidement. Elle ferma les yeux fortement et croisa ses bras face à son visage pour se protéger de la chute.

«-Oh mon dieu! Silences est en chute libre! Aider la quelqu'un, s'écria le jeune Serdaigle.»

Blaise avait réagit plus rapidement que les autres et ce trouvant le plus près, il plongea en ligne droite vers le sol il réussit de justesse à l'intercepter au vol, mais le choc lui fit lui-même perdre l'équilibre. Il la serra fortement contre lui alors qu'ils roulaient violemment contre le sol dur. La foule était maintenant silencieuse à l'affut du moindre mouvement. Blaise grogna légèrement en tentant de se relever vainement. Malgré tout, il réussit à s'appuyer sur ses coudes, il abaissa son regard sombre vers la jeune femme qui se trouvait sous lui. Celle si gémis légèrement en entrouvrant les yeux.

La première chose qu'elle ressentit fut un poids répandu sur toute sa longueur. Ce qui lui pesait sembla s'alléger légèrement. Elle entendit un grognement sourd qui lui semblait provenir de ce qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle, ce qui la marqua le plus était le parfum suave que la masse dégageait. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les yeux en gémissant. Ses yeux croisèrent les deux onyx qui la surplombaient de leur noirceur envoutante, le tout encadré de cheveux tous aussi sombres. Le visage de Blaise était très près même trop près du sien. Leurs regards bien liés l'un à l'autre, oubliant le monde qui l'entourait. N'apercevant pas leur capitaine aux cheveux platine qui c'était posé à quelque mètres d'eux pour voir comment ils allaient.

Mia détourna la tête en fermant les yeux avant de le repousser gentiment en murmurant un vague: «Je vais bien». Blaise qui se remettait rapidement du choc causé par leur chute se releva lentement sur ses genoux et aida Mia à s'assoir sur le gazon légèrement humide. Draco arriva en courant en les voyant se relever et les aida à se remettre sur pieds. Il remonta rapidement sur son éclaire de feux et alla chercher leurs balais.

Mia secoua ses pantalons ainsi que sa veste qui était recouverte de terre et de gazon. Elle replaça les quelque mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et reprit son Thunderstorm que Draco lui tendait en souriant. Elle l'enfourcha et repartit aussi tôt, alors que Blaise et Draco se faisait toujours face.

«-Ça va mon vieux? Demanda Draco en lui tendant son nimbus.

-Oui, mais elle je croix pas, dit-il en se saisissant de son balais.»

Les deux jeunes hommes fixèrent leur coéquipière qui survolait de nouveau le terrain en attente de la mise au jeu. Blessée dans son orgueil et honteuse de ce qui c'était passé, elle n'avait pas voulue aller se reposer sur les bancs pendant quelques minutes malgré tous les efforts de Madame Bibine. Ses amis la rejoignirent lentement, Blaise avait encore la tête qui tournait légèrement.

«-Dray, dépêche toi à nous trouver ce fichu Vif-d'or je commence à avoir faim lança Franz.

-Moi, je commence à en avoir assez de jouez contre ses minable, lança Conan l'autre batteur.

-D'accord, d'accord, encore cinq minute et cette partie sera terminée, dit le blond en soupirant»

Mia fit de son mieux pour éviter le regard inquisiteur que Blaise lui lançait du coin de l'œil. Lorsque Bibine siffla de début de la nouvelle manche, les jeux étaient faits, Hannon venait de recevoir le souaffle de Franz et volait à une vitesse vertigineuse il fit une passe à Mia qui après seulement quelques secondes avec le ballon en main le lui relança en passant au dessus de lui pour éviter un cognard. Kingston un autre poursuiveur de Poufsouffle tenta de s'interposer alors qu'Hannon arrivait tout près de la zone des buts, ce dernier fit une passe à Franz qui fit un but en quelques secondes à peine.

Draco regardait rapidement autour de lui à la recherche du moindre signe du fameux Vif d'or qui semblait avoir totalement disparu de sa vue alors que quelque secondes plus tôt, il se trouvait tout juste sous son nez. Il fit un nouveau tour d'horizon et c'est alors qu'il l'aperçu, il était situé juste sous le but le plus haut de Poufsouffle. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas le seul à le remarqué, car Dennis Finch le nouvel attrapeur de Poufsouffle aussi l'avait aperçu. Ils se regardèrent une fraction de seconde avant de s'élancer chacun de leur côté à la poursuite de la petite sphère d'orée. Andrei Conan l'autre batteur de Serpentard n'avait pas manqué une seule seconde de leur affrontement et sa batte en main, il frappa vivement un cognard qui arrivait à grande vitesse vers lui pour lui faire prendre la direction de Finch qui reçu le cognard en plein visage brisant son nez en trois endroits du même coup.

Malfoy profita de ce moment de diversion pour prendre de la vitesse et tendre le bras il caressa le vif d'or du bout des doigts et jura. Si près il était si près! Il se pencha un peu plus sur son éclaire de feu le poussant au maximum. Il frôla de près ses coéquipier alors qu'il montait en flèche à la poursuite de la petite sphère d'orée qui semblait se moquer de lui en zigzagant au travers des joueurs qui se passait le souaffle tout en tentant d'éviter les cognards qui fonçaient de tout les côtés. L'attrapeur remplaçant de l'autre équipe venait tout juste d'enfourcher son balai lorsque Draco immergea enfin de la foule de joueurs. Il avait le bras tendu à l'extrême et était totalement étendu contre le manche de son balai. Le remplaçant n'eut même pas le temps de le rattraper au travers de la cohue que sa main se referme avec vigueur sur la petite sphère aillée.

_______

Un cris de victoire s'éleva de la bouche de ses coéquipiers qui se trouvait sous lui. Une fois n'est pas coutume et notre trio se retrouvait dans dans la salle commune à fêter leur victoire. Mia avait amplifier magiquement le son de son mp3 et faisait jouer sa musique à tue tête. Les autres serpentards dansaient les uns contre les autres avec les pauvres petits premières année qui regardaient les plus âgés depuis leur petit coin. Plus la soirée avançait et plus le rythme des chansons semblaient faiblir en intensité. Mia traversa la foule un verre de bièrreaubeure à la main et se retrouva face à ses deux meilleurs amis.

«- Alors, vous la trouvez comment cette fête?Moi, je viens tout juste de faire la paix avec Pansy.

-Pas mal et bravo pour l'avoir convaincue!, dit Blaise en lui prenant son verre des mains pour en boire une gorgée.

-Hey, c'est mon verre! s'exclama la brune en tentant de le reprendre.

-Attend, j'en veux aussi, dit Draco en le prenant avant elle des mains de Blaise.

-Mais! Argh! Je n'ai plus qu'à aller m'en chercher un autre, dit-elle en tournant brusquement les talons.»

Blaise la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de disparaître au travers des élèves de sixième et septième qui restaient dans la salle les plus jeunes étant déjà partit se coucher. Elle frissonna à son contacte et il le sentit. Il l'attira vers lui si rapidement qu'elle faillit lui tomber dessus, mais il la rattrapa de justesse. Draco qui n'avait rien manqué du spectacle, soupira, décidément ces deux-là en mettait du temps avant de sortir ensemble. Il se dirigea vers le mini bar sans dire un mot.

«-Si on dansait, il n'y aurait rien de mal là-dedans, en? Demanda Blaise en la serrant plus près de lui.

-N...non, d'accord, bégaya-t-elle légèrement.»

La musique qui jouait était l'une des plus douces et des plus lentes qu'elle avait sur son Mp3, sans compter que c'était sa chanson préférée. Elle était si près de lui et cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle le voulait, qu'elle ne savait plus comment agir avec lui tout contre elle. Leur petit jeu de chat et de souris avait duré trop longtemps à son goût et elle était heureuse qu'il se décide enfin à y mettre fin. Mais elle savait que cette soirée n'irait pas plus loin qu'une danse, car elle avait beau le désirer au plus au point, elle ne se faisait pas encore assez confiance pour aller tomber sous ses charmes, de peur de ce dévoiler à lui d'une façon qu'il n'aimerait surement pas, peur de laisser ses instincts animal reprendre le dessus et de laissé place à la bête meurtrière qui sommeillait en elle.

Elle chassa au loin ses sombres pensées au loin et chantonna tout bas les paroles si triste de la chanson, ''I don't love you'' par My chemical romance, vraiment, elle aimait cette chanson moldue. Elle avait sa tête contre l'épaule de Blaise qui menait la danse doucement avec ses mains sur ses hanche. Elle remonta son visage vers celui de Blaise sur les dernières notes de la chanson et déposa un baisé sur sa jour comme c'était devenue leur habitude avant de partir.

«-Bonne nuit, moi je vais me coucher, lui dit-elle doucement avant de se retourner.»

Elle alla embrassé Draco de la même façon et sortit de la salle commune en saluant Pansy au passage. Draco alla rejoindre Blaise et lui donna une légère tape à l'épaule.

«-Toujours pas entrain de partager une nuit torride à ce que je vois, dit-il en croisant les bras et en secouant la tête de désarrois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte encore comme salade toi? demanda le Brun en lui donnant un léger coup sur le crâne.

-Tu devrait être avec elle, là maintenant et non ici planté comme un piquet.

-Je vais pas la forcer non plus, dit Blaise en se retournant.

-Allons, on la connait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'attend que toi sur se point là. Je suis sur de ne pas me tromper en disant qu'elle attend que tu lui saute dessus sans un mot.

-La ferme.

-D'accord, mais je t'aurai prévenu, si ce n'est pas toi, alors c'est moi qui le ferai.»

Blaise partit sans se retourné. Draco soupira sachant qu'il avait été trop loin, mais si cela pouvait faire avancer les choses entre ces deux-là. Il se servit un autre verre de bièrreaubeure avant de partir lui aussi se coucher.

Le lendemain après-midi dans la bibliothèque.

«-Un double bal pour halloween? Ça c'est un scoop! dit Mia en prenant place au coté d'Hermione dans leur salle secrète.

-Je sais, il va y avoir le bal normal qui fini à minuit, mais nous les préfets en chef on à droit à un autre bal tout de suite après le premier. Juste pour nous et nos amis alors, tu vas y être?

-Pour sur! Et j'ai même une idée pour nos costumes.

-Nos costumes?

-Bien sur que oui, c'est halloween et pas pour rien! Tu connais le sort de Cendrillon?

-Non, c'est bien une chose que tu sais que j'ignore.

-C'est génial comme sort, on va avoir deux costume différent l'un qui va durer jusqu'à minuit et un autre pour la suite de la soirée. Tu vas voire tu va adorée l'idée et ça pourrait faire tourner la tête même du plus difficile.

-D'accord, explique moi!

-Bon on va commencer par ….»

___

Une semaine plus tard, dans la salle des préfets verts et argent.

Blaise et Mia ne se parlaient presque pas, ce qui décevait Draco au plus au point. Alors il du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il devrait réellement faire ce qu'il avait dit à Blaise à la fête, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Mia monta les escaliers pour redescendre quelques minutes plus tard avec un roman. Avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de se rendre à l'un des fauteuils, il l'avait empoigné par le poignet et la fit se tourner vers lui d'un coup sec, sous le regard surprit de Blaise qui venait à peine d'entré dans la pièce avec un manuel de potion en main. Le blond pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec force, alors que Mia écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de les fermer et de profiter du baisé, Dray l'avait prévenu de son plan quelques heures auparavant, mais elle ne l'avait pas crue, jusqu'à maintenant.

Blaise bouillait littéralement de rage sur place, il tourna brusquement les talons et quitta la salle tout aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Manquant de peu la claque monumental que notre cher Malfoy reçut en plein visage, Mia la lui avait donnée par réflex lorsqu'il mit fin au baisé et l'avait relâchée. Le blond était honteux, mais tout ce qu'il avait fait n'était que pour le bien de son meilleur ami, mais lui ne comprenait visiblement pas. Mia reprit son livre qu'elle avait échappé lorsqu'elle l'avait frappé.

«-À l'avenir, je m'aiderai moi-même Dray, en espérant qu'il me parlera toujours après ça.

-Je l'espère autant que toi, dit le blond en se massant la joue.»

_

Comment, comment avait-il osez lui faire ça, embrassé la fille qu'il voulait pour lui et ce sans même le demander! C'était ce que c'était demander Blaise en sortant comme une tornade, juste avant de se souvenir, que son ami l'avait prévenu une semaine plus tôt. Blaise se prit la tête à deux main et s'appuya contre un mur. Ce qu'il pouvait avoir été con! Oui, il avait été con d'avoir laissez passé sa chance, maintenant, c'était Draco qui était avec Mia et non lui comme cela devrait l'être. Il grogna de rage avant de frapper violemment le mur de pierre en se faisant plus mal qu'autre chose.

_

Mia était triste de son coté, assise à se morfondre sur un roman qu'elle avait lu et relu si souvent avant, mais ce qui la rendait plus triste était surtout le fait que la seule chanson qu'elle écoutait depuis plusieurs minutes sur le mode répétition était cette même chanson sur laquelle elle avant dansé avec l'objet de son tourment. Cela la rendait malade. Elle finit par s'étendre sur le divan de cuir vert et de se laissé sombrer dans un était léthargique le visage enfouit dans un coussin, changeant en même temps de chanson pour mettre ''Disenchanted'' du même groupe que la précédente et qui était tout aussi maussade. Le volume de ses écouteurs était tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu s'en briser les tympans, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle fini pas s'y endormir après une vingtaine de minutes.

_

Malfoy lui était parti dans la direction opposé de celle de Blaise et était monté à la bibliothèque. Il avait besoin de calme et de solitude et la bibliothèque était l'endroit rêvé en ce moment. Comment briser une grande amitié en quelques secondes à peine et bien Draco en avait la réponse maintenant. Mia ne lui reparlerait surement plus tout comme Blaise qui devant avoir envie de le tuer maintenant. Il couru presque entre les rayons de livres poussiéreux et alla s'assoir à la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée, il ouvrit ensuite un livre au hasard et se mit à le lire sans grand intérêt pour se changer les idées, car il en avait vivement besoin.

__

«-Malfoy! Hey Malfoy! Réveil-toi, il est près de neuf heures du soir, disait quelqu'un en le secouant doucement. C'est pas le temps de jouer les marmotte, la bibliothèque va fermé d'un instant à l'autre et j'ai pas envie de devoir passé la nuit ici avec toi!

-Encore quinze minute maman...marmonna-t-il.»

Draco grogna en tournant sa tête de l'autre sens, alors que la personne qui tentait de le réveillé soupirait de rage.

«-En plus tu bave dans ton livre d'histoire de la magie niveau 7 avancé! C'est un véritable sacrilège de baver dans un livre! Réveille toi!»

Draco se décida enfin à ouvrir un œil pour se retrouver face à quelqu'un qui semblait reconnaître dans la pénombre.

«-Mia, c'est toi? demanda-t-il la bouche pâteuse.

-Désolé de te décevoir Malfoy, mais ce n'est que moi, dit Hermione qui semblait de plus en plus irritée.

-Granger, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche dans ma chambre!

-Ta chambre? Encore une fois désolé, mais tu es dans la bibliothèque espèce de triple imbécile!

-La bibliothèque?»

Il releva enfin la tête et réalisa que ce qu'elle disait était vrai, il s'était endormit sur le livre ennuyeux qu'il lisait quelques heures plus tôt. Il grogna de nouveau en s'essuyant la salive qu'il avait à la bouche à l'aide de sa manche.

«-Beurk, t'est dégoutant, dit Hermione en grimaçant. Aller vite il faut sortir, en plus on a un tours de garde dans un heure! ajouta-t-elle en le prenant sous le bras pour le forcé à ce lever.

-C'est bon, je peux me lever tout seul encore et puis, pourquoi tu m'aides?

-Je sais pas moi, disons que c'est ma B.A. de la journée et que j'ai pas envie de patrouiller toute seule! Allé lève ton gros derrière de cette fichue chaise qu'on quitte avant que la vielle folle de bibliothécaire ne nous embarre ici!»

Draco se leva en chancelant légèrement, mais il retrouva très vite ses esprits. Il se dirigea vers la sortit sous les regards inquisiteurs de la bibliothécaire et de Granger en trainant les pieds.

__

Mia ouvrit les yeux en entendant du bruit, les piles de son lecteur étant mortes depuis un long moment déjà, elle tourna sa tête vers l'embrasure de la porte et y aperçu Blaise, elle replongea aussitôt sa tête dans son coussin tout en souhaitant ne jamais s'être réveillé. Elle l'entendit passé tout près d'elle et s'aperçut bien qu'il ne lui avait pas accordé ne serai-ce qu'une seconde de son attention. Il monta tout simplement les escaliers et entra dans la salle de bain en verrouillant derrière lui. La louve soupira fortement en enfonçant encore plus son visage dans son cousin si cela était possible. Elle retira ses écouteurs et se dirigea vers les escaliers elle aussi, mais alla plutôt s'emmurer dans sa chambre, ne manquant pas d'entendre le bruit de la douche qui coulait au travers de la porte de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle passa devant. Elle changea les piles de son Mp3 et le mit en lecture aléatoire avant de se mettre en pyjamas et de s'étendre à nouveau pour la nuit oubliant totalement son devoir de potion, heureusement qu'il n'était pas pour le lendemain.

__

Il lui avait été très difficile de l'ignorer, surtout avec l'air abattue qu'elle avait sur le visage, mais il devait ce montré fort. La douche qu'il avait prit lui avait fait le plus grand bien et avait réussit a lui enlevé une partit du fardeau qu'il avait sur les épaules. Il avait passé devant la porte de sa chambre et s'était attardée en face quelque seconde pour voir si elle dormait, puis était rentré dans la sienne pour allé dormir. Il retira sa chemise et son pantalon et s'étendit sur son lit pour chassé les derniers mauvais souvenirs qui lui restait de cette sombre journée. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes avant de parvenir à s'endormir et il entendit même des bruits de pas dans le couloirs avant de sombrer dans le sommeil le plus total.

__

Lorsque Dray revient de sa patrouille qui avait été si ennuyeuse que les autre fois, il trouva la pièce totalement vide, il soupira de désespoir. Habituellement, au moins un de ses deux amis l'attendait avant d'aller au lit, mais aujourd'hui, tout avait été chambouler et surement à jamais. Il soupira à nouveau, il déposa la pile d'affiche qu'il avait à la main sur l'une des tables présentent dans la pièce avant de monter pour aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude pour se remettre les idées en place. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'étendit en sous-vêtements sous ses draps pour aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Il s'endormit tout en souhaitant que tout se règlerait bien vite et de préférence avant le bal d'halloween, sinon la fête des préfets serait ruinée, par leurs problèmes personnels et il ne souhaitait pas cela pour le moins du monde.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 «Ne comprends-tu pas?» ou «Les préparatifs!»

Mia était en grande crise de dépression, elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre de toute l'avant-midi. Hermione venait tout juste de descendre pour s'aventurer dans les tréfonds des cachots et se dirigeait discrètement vers la salle des préfets de Serpentard.

«-Mia, Mia t'es là? demanda la Griffondor en avançant dans la pièce.»

Mais n'y voyant personne, elle se dirigea directement à la chambre de son amie et y frappa doucement.

«-Mia, je sais que t'es là! Allez ouvre c'est Hermy! dit-elle avant de frapper de nouveau.»

Il lui sembla entendre un grognement sourd et quelqu'un marcher. Elle se recula d'un pas en attendant qu'elle ne lui ouvre. Toute échevelée et enroulée dans sa couverture les yeux cernés elle n'avait pas l'aire bien.

«-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Mia? lui demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.»

Mia soupira en cédant sa place à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse entrer. La rouge et or s'assied sur le lit a baldaquin noir qui n'avait plus une seule couverture à l'exception du drap contour. Elle regarda son amie s'assoir sur une chaise dans un des coins.

«-Allez, explique moi ce qui ce passe, c'est pas normal de te voir dans cet état là!

-C'est à cause de tu sais qui...

-Quoi! Encore à cause de Zambini, mais j'y crois pas grandi un peu Mia, si lui ne fait rien alors va de l'avant!

-J'allais le faire, mais Draco à eu cette idée débile et ça a tout gâché!

-Je vais tuer cette fichue fouine de mes propres mains et je n'y irai pas avec la manière douce!

-Arrête de parler comme ça on dirait une grande sœur surprotégeante!

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais depuis le temps que je me cherche une bonne raison de le frapper, je suis pas pour laissé passé l'occasion.

-Si, car si tu vas le voir, notre amitié sera dévoilée et on ne veux pas ça maintenant.

-C'est vrai...soupira Hermione.

-En tout les cas, cela ne changera rien au problème, Blaise me déteste et il ne me parlera plus jamais.»

Mia se retourna vers la fenêtre en soupirant. Hermione abaissa la tête devant la tristesse de son amie. Elle se leva et alla poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

«-Viens, on va aller dans les cuisines manger un bol de crème glacé au chocolat.

-Laisse-moi deux minutes pour me changer et j'arrive.

-Bien, je t'attendrai devant le portrait.»

Hermione ressortit tout aussi subtilement qu'elle était entré.

Un peu plus loin dans les couloirs, deux jeunes hommes se disputaient fortement au sujet d'une jeune fille.

«-Elle ma repoussé! Je te le jure, elle ma frappé tellement fort que j'en suis presque tombé par terre, dit Draco en gesticulant.

-Je m'en fiche de tes histoire, t'avais qu'à pas le faire devant moi si tu la désirait autant! Tu le savais que j'avais les yeux sur elle depuis le début! Mais non, il fallait que monsieur passe outre la fraternité et saute sur la gonzesse d'un autre! lança Blaise rouge de colère.

-Et merde, mais tu vas me lâcher avec ça, en plus c'est pas comme si c'était ta copine! T'avait qu'à l'embrasser quand tu en as eu l'occasion.»

Blaise soupira et se détourna, il repartit dans la direction inverse. Ne remarquant même pas Hermione qui venait de tourner le coin. La brunette avait remarqué la frustration dans le regard du brun lorsqu'il passa, ce qui lui laissa une lueur d'espoir en ce qui concernait Mia. Elle continua son chemin en direction des cuisines en sifflotant.

Blaise entra en tornade dans la salle des préfets. Manquant de près de faire tomber Mia au passage.

«-Fait attention au moins! lança-t-elle furieusement.

-Désolé, lui lança-t-il sarcastiquement en continuant sa route.

-Regarde-moi au moins! Blaise! cria-t-elle.»

Le brun s'arrêta net.

«-Au moins c'est la preuve que tu m'écoutes, soupira-t-elle tristement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évite?

-Je croyais que c'était clair, dit-il sans se retourner.

-Qu'est-ce qui est clair, aller explique-moi! Tu ne me parle plus depuis hier et j'ignore pourquoi! lui dit-elle en le retournant.»

Encore une fois, il l'ignora et se détourna tout simplement.

«-Tu sais quoi, je laisse tomber, je ne veux pas le savoir, dit-elle en se retournant à son tour. Je te laisse tranquille, étant donné que même ma vue semble te dégouter.»

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit en la claquant violemment.

«-Mia! s'écria-t-il trop tard en entendant la porte se fermer. Idiot, ajouta-il en se frappant le front.»

Mia s'en alla en piochant des talons un fois rendue devant le tableau qui conduisait au cuisine, elle s'aperçut qu'Hermione était déjà entré. Elle prit une grande respiration avant de caresser la poire qui gigota avant de faire pivoter le tableau. En entrant, elle vit les nombreux elfes de maisons qui s'affairait déjà à la préparation du souper de se soir alors qu'elle n'y irait surement pas étant donné ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait tenté de donner sa chance à Blaise, mais ce dernier avait tout gâché en la traitant comme il l'avait fait.

Elle repéra dans un coin Hermione qui avait déjà préparé son bol de crème glacée et qui discutait avec un elfe de maison. Elle s'apprêtait à entamer sa dégustation, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut l'arrivée de sa compagne. Elle reposa sa cuiller sans son bol et dit gentiment à l'elfe de la laissé seule.

«-Tu en as mit du temps pour t'habiller dit moi! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit tant de temps?

-J'ai croisé Blaise en chemin et disons qu'il n'a pas été des plus gentil envers moi. À vrai dire, il m'a carrément envoyer promener, lui dévoila Mia en s'emparant du bol de glace que lui tendait son amie

-Pourquoi? questionna Hermione entre deux bouchées.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, malgré le fait que je sais que cela à un rapport avec ce qui c'est passé hier, il n'a pas voulue m'expliquer alors je l'ai laissé en plan dans la salle commune. J'ai été vraiment stupide, pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas capable de me comporter normalement lorsqu'il est près de moi? déballa Mia avant d'entamer sa boule de crème glacée chocolatée.

-Si seulement je le savait... Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tes problèmes devraient ce régler bientôt.

-Comment?

-Disons que j'ai entendue entre les branches une conversation très intéressante à ton sujet.

-Allez, raconte-moi! s'exclama Mia toute excitée à l'idée d'entendre une bonne nouvelle.»

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant terminer sa succulente glace d'abord. Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret de la plus haute importance avant de déclarer:

«-Disons que tu ne laisses pas Blaise indifférent...

-Oui, oui, ça je suis déjà au courant, quoi d'autre?

-Et bien il est en colère contre Malfoy à cause de la stupide idée qu'il a eut et je l'approuve sur ce fait. Comment une fouine comme lui a-t-il osé t'embrasser, je n'en reviens tout simplement pas. En tout les cas, il a eut une crise de jalousie énorme à son égard tout à l'heure dans les couloirs.

-Sans blague, mais il faut dire qu'il l'a bien cherché, c'était à lui de saisir sa chance plus tôt.

-Mia tu es trop dure envers lui...

-Bien sur que non!

-Bien sur que oui, donnes lui une autre chance et tu verras bien...

-Je vais y réfléchir, mais je fais ça juste parce que c'est toi qui me l'as conseillé.»

La Griffondor eut un petit sourire en coin à cette remarque, décidément, elles faisaient une drôle de paire toutes les deux réunies.

Blaise pendant ce temps avait remit les pieds sur terre et s'était assit sur le sofa en cuire noir pour réfléchir. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit presque silencieusement et Mia entra en souriant doucement. Elle remarqua Blaise et se dirigea vers lui son sourire s'affaissant légèrement. Elle s'assied rapidement à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête vers elle plein de questions, il savait qu'il s'était comporté comme un imbécile plus tôt et voilà qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côté comme si de rien n'était. Elle se retourna légèrement pour lui faire dos et étira ses jambes fines pour les faire passer par dessus l'accoudoir du sofa et s'étendit pour poser sa tête sur la cuise de Blaise.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fait? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je me mets à l'aise, je suis si fatiguée, dit-elle en baillant.

-Mia, tu sais je suis dé...»

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer ce qu'il voulait lui dire qu'elle posait un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

«-Oublie tout ça d'accord, lui dit elle avant de se remonté légèrement vers lui. Je te lai déjà dit tout à l'heure que je ne voulais plus en entendre parler.

-Mais...

-Chut...»

Elle se s'étendit une nouvelle fois et appuya sa tête contre la cuisse ferme de Blaise en fermant les yeux. Elle souhaitait seulement que tout redevienne comme avant, eux assit comme ça sans rien se dire. Blaise soupira et appuya sa tête contre le dessus du sofa et sut qu'il ne pourrait pas lui refuser se petit moment de détente. Il la regarda et se surprit de la douceur de son propre regard. Il posa sa main sur le front de la belle louve avant de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Elle le regarda surprise, c'était le premier geste de réel attention qu'il avant à son égard en une semaine.

Lorsqu'il remarqua de quelle façon elle le regardait, il interrompit son geste et reposa sa main contre l'accoudoir en cuir. Elle ne le quitta pas du regard et se remonter à nouveau sur ses coudes, elle remonta une main vers le visage de Blaise qui détourna la tête. Elle attira son visage vers le sein et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes doucement presque en demandant la permission. Il détourna la tête sans rien dire et elle soupira de tristesse.

«-Et Dray? dit-il légèrement colérique.

-Dray? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec ça?

-Tu n'étais pas avec lui? Je vous ai vu hier.

-Je...Je ne suis pas avec lui, je l'ai rejeté.. dit-elle en détournant la tête a son tour. Et crois tu vraiment que j'irais t'embrasser si j'étais avec lui?

-...

-Blaise...»

Elle le fit tourner sa tête vers elle encore une fois et le regarda sérieusement.

«-Ouvre les yeux... lui dit-elle de sa voix douce mais déterminée.»

Il le fit et son regard ébène s'accrochant à celui émeraude se son amie. Elle prit sa main large dans la sienne et la fit se posé sur sa hanche et il la laissa là, trop hypnotisé par son regard pour tenter le moindre mouvement. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra légèrement alors qu'elle fermait les yeux de nouveau pour l'embrasser, mais elle fut surprise de le sentir lui répondre cette fois. Blaise sautait de joie intérieurement, elle était toute à lui et il allait en profiter. Il fit même remonter sa main au niveau de sa taille pour l'enlacer tendrement alors que ses lèvres se faisaient plus demandantes. Elle gémit face à son initiative lorsqu'il lui lécha doucement la lèvre inférieur du bout de la langue pour quémander l'entrée de sa bouche et elle le laissa faire sans broncher.

Elle se releva doucement et il l'attira par la taille à s'assoir sur ses genoux. Elle enroula ses bras autours de sa nuque alors qu'ils glissait les siennes sous sa camisole pour caresser sa peau du bout des doigts. Il mit fin au baisé passionné qu'ils partageaient pour faire glisser ses lèvres doucement vers sa clavicule, pendant que l'une de ses mains se posait sur sa cuisse soyeuse pour remonter lentement sous sa jupe.

«-Blaise... soupira-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'un frisson lui traversait l'échnie.»

Blaise caressa doucement la dentelle des sous-vêtements de la louve la faisant frissonner de plus belle. Il avait aimé la façon qu'elle avait eut de prononcer son prénom dans le creux de son oreille et voulait l'entendre à nouveau. Il intensifia donc l'ardeur de ses caresses et de ses baisés en remontant sa main droite vers son sein et en reposant ses lèvres contres les siennes. Elle s'agrippa à son t-shirt, alors que le jeune homme s'emparait délicatement de son sein dans sa large main. La température augmentait rapidement dans le petit salon, ils étaient tous deux enflammés. Dans la passion du moment, ils n'entendirent pas le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait pour laisser place à notre blondinet de service.

«-Blaise, je voulais m'excuser...commença Draco, mais sa phrase s'évanouit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était de trop dans la pièce. Je reviendrai plus tard.»

Draco tourna les talons et ressortit avant de s'appuyer contre la porte. Il savait maintenant que tout était pardonné. De leur côté, les deux amants s'étaient interrompus lorsqu'ils avaient entendus la porte se fermer et se regardaient maintenant tout honteux de leur comportement.

«-Je vais aller à la bibliothèque, dit Mia en se levant.

-Moi, je vais aller terminer mon devoir de potion, dit Blaise en l'imitant.»

Mia replaça ses vêtements et ses cheveux, avant de commencer à se diriger vers la porte, Blaise la rattrapa et la plaqua contre le mur tout près de l'entrée, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec fougue. Mia rougit, si au moins il savait depuis combien de temps elle attendait qu'il fasse cela, sans compter que les pensées que Blaise avait en se moment même étaient très obscènes. Elle mit fin au baiser à contre cœur et le repoussa doucement en souriant.

«-Blaise... murmura-t-elle. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, je dois aller chercher un bouquin pour mon devoir, ajouta-t-elle sans grande conviction.

-D'accord, capitula-t-il en reculant. On se vois plus tard?

-Oui, répondit-elle faiblement. À plus tard...

-À plus tard, dit-il sur le même ton alors qu'elle repartait en direction de la sortie.»

Elle se tourna vers lui une dernière fois avant de sortir et de le laisser seul. Elle remarqua alors la présence de Draco à côté de la porte.

«-Bonjour Dray, lui dit-elle avec le sourire en passant à côté de lui.

-Salut Mia, répondit-il comme un automate.»

Le blond était tout déboussolé, quelque heures plus tôt, plus personne ne souhaitait s'adresser la parole, alors que maintenant ses deux meilleurs amis sortait enfin ensemble et Mia semblait très heureuse de la situation. Il secoua la tête découragé avant d'en reprendre où il en était quelques minutes plus tôt et entra dans la salle des préfets.

Mia prit son temps avant d'atteindre la bibliothèque, elle était tellement heureuse, qu'elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Même Peeves et ses coup malveillant, ne parviendrait pas à briser cette petite bulle de bonheur qui l'entourait. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans sa petite salle secrète, elle repensa aux pensées obscènes qui avait traversé l'esprit de Blaise alors qu'il l'avait embrassé contre le mur de pierre ses joues virèrent au rouge écarlate. Décidément, il avait une imagination débordante. Après s'être calmée, elle se rendit enfin compte qu'Hermione se trouvait déjà dans la pièce à la défiguré.

«-D'après l'air béa et les joues rouges que tu affichais en entrant, j'en déduis que tout est arrangé entre toi et Zambini, lui dit-elle avec un sourire en coins.

-Je n'ai pas un air béa et je ne rougis jamais! se frustra Mia en plaquant ses mains contre ses joue dont la teinte était maintenant au pourpre.

-Ah, j'oubliais qu'il ne te faisait aucun effet,dit Hermione sarcastiquement. Aller avoue, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

-Je l'ai embrassé, on s'est embrassé et plus si affinité, mais pas trop loin quand même. Et après il y a eu du bruit et on s'est séparé et j'allais venir ici quand il m'a plaquer contre le mur et ma embrassé de nouveau avant de me laisser partir, répondit rapidement Mia. Oh, si tu savais comme j'aurais voulue resté avec lui... soupira-t-elle finalement.

-Oh la la! C'était donc bon à se point? s'exclama Hermione.

-Tu peux même pas t'imaginer, dit la louve avant de s'assoir au côté de son amie.

-Alors, on le fait se devoir de potion oui ou non? demanda Hermione en sortant des parchemins et des plumes de son sac à dos.

-Allons-y!»

__

Une semaine passa encore et vient enfin le bal tant attendu d'halloween...

«-Aller Hermione, fais ce que je t'ai dit!

-Il faut vraiment que je mettes ça? C'est à dire que c'est pas dans mes habitude de mettre quelque chose d'aussi, disons, sexy...

-Arrêtes de te plaindre, c'est pas comme si tu allais le porter devant toute l'école, ce n'est que pour l'après-bal! s'exclama la Serpentard.

-Mais, Mia!

-Pas de mais, maintenant tu la boucle et tu m'enfiles se costume, pendant que je mets le mien!

-D'accord... soupira la Griffondor.»

Après avoir enfilé son costume, Mia en balança un autre à Hermione.

«-Celui-là devrait te convenir dans ce cas, fait le sort avant de le mettre d'accord et ne retire pas l'autre, sinon cela ne servira à rien.

-Bien, bien. J'espère que cela fonctionnera.

-Mais cesse donc de parler et enfile moi ce costume. Argh, ce que tu peu être pie lorsque tu veux toi!

-Elle est vraiment jolie cette robe Mia!

-Merci, mais n'oublie pas les ailes et si tu a de la difficulté à les mettre, viens me voir, je vais te les attacher.

-D'accord.»

Mia prit sa baguette et la dirigea vers elle avant d'incanter le sortilège de Cendrillon sur son costume en cuire . Une fois le sort jeter, son costume disparu totalement, la laissant en sous-vêtement, elle s'empara de son second costume. Hermione quand à elle se débattait avec les liens dorés qui servait à maintenir ses ailes d'ange bleu avec de reflet d'or dans son dos.

«-Mia, amène tes fesses ici, j'ai un problème.

-une minute, j'ai pas encore terminer avec ma queue!

-Mia, ce que tu peux être vulgaire! lança Hermione avant d'éclaté de rire.

-Vulgaire? Alors comment t'appelle ça? demanda Mia en lui désignant la queue de diable qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

-Tu sais bien que je me moquait de toi! ajouta la Griffondor en riant de nouveau.

-J'ai remarqué, merci et je commence à me dire que je déteins un peu trop sur toi!

-Mais non, voyons.

-Bon, je viens, je viens.»

Elle passa de l'autre côté du paravent et attrapa les deux rubans dorés avant de les unir en une magnifique boucle, dont les extrémités boudinait merveilleusement. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle fit s'assoir Hermione sur la chaise qui se trouvait face à la coiffeuse d'ébène. Elle ramena une partie des cheveux de la Griffondor vers l'arrière et les tressa avant de les enrouler ensemble et de les fixer à l'arrière de sa tête à l'aide de pince, laissant retomber le restant de ses cheveux sur ses épaule. Elle posa par la suite la fausse auréole sur sa tête en souriant.

«-Voilà, mon petit ange! Maintenant, c'est à ton tours de me coiffer.

-D'accord, mais avant au feraient mieux de replacer tes ailes, elles sont de travers!»

Hermione exécuta la même peignures à Mia après avoir réarrangé ses ailes de chauve-souris noires comme la nuit. Elles se jetèrent un dernier regard dans le miroir, Hermione ressemblait véritablement à un ange, dans sa robe bleu poudre lacée d'or et ses petits chaussons dorés, tandis que Mia semblait tout droit sortit de l'enfer avec sa robe dont les couche de jupons déchiquetés écarlate et pourpre s'agençaient ,merveilleusement bien avec ses cheveux noir, son corset et ses bottes en cuire d'un rouge presque noir.. Tout de suite après, elles descendirent toutes deux discrètement hors de la salle sur demande.

«-Allons mettre le feu à cette piste de danse, lança Mia en empoigna Hermione par le bras.

-Allons-y!»

.com/art/Mia-Hermy-Halloween-costumes-110380059

.com/art/Mia-Hermy-109158862


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 «Le Dit Bal»

Les deux Serpentards attendaient patiemment en face de la porte qui menait à la grande salle. Tout deux en costume noir et avec de fausses cornes de démon sur la tête, ainsi que la queue et les ailes agencées, ils faisaient de magnifiques démons qui attendaient leur reine des ténèbres et malheureusement, elle était en retard.

«-Mais qu'est qu'elle fait! Ça va faire dix minutes qu'on l'attend! s'exclama Draco en tambourinant du pied.

-Du calme, elle à promit de venir, dit Blaise tout en gardant son calme.

-Sinon, vous vous...arum... vous vous êtes embrassé depuis dimanche? demanda le blond en se tournant vers son ami l'air curieux.»

Blaise ne répondit pas, à vrai dire, avec les préparatif de la fête, ils n'avaient pas eux de temps pour eux depuis le début de la semaine. Il releva les yeux vers les escaliers et ce qu'il vit le fit sursauter, Granger et Mia côtes à côtes et riant au éclat, en fait, il trouvait ça pas trop mal, surtout face à l'ironie de leur costumes respectifs. L'ange et la démone finirent enfin par se rendre compte du fait qu'elles était observées. Draco aussi était surprit, c'était la première fois qu'il apercevait Granger aussi resplendissante et il dut se pincer pour revenir à ses bonnes vielles habitudes.

«-Mia, tu en as mit du temps! dit-il en montant quelques marches.

-Désolé, j'ai rencontré Granger sur le chemin et elle devait me parler d'un devoir de Métamorphose que la vielle timbrée voulait qu'on fasse ensemble. Pas vrai Granger?

-Si, dit Hermione en tentant de garder un ton détaché.

-Bon, on y vas? demanda Blaise d'en bas.»

En descendant les marches, Hermione passa tout près de Draco et le courant d'air qu'elle déplaça fit porté l'odeur discrète du parfum qu'elle portait. Draco y allait de surprise en surprise se soir là, car l'odeur qu'elle dégageait ressemblait légèrement parfum que sa propre mère portait, mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, si? Mia passa à ses côté et lui donna une légère tape sur le derrière pour l'inciter à descendre. Ce soir au moins, tout ces plans marchaient, se dit la louve après avoir fait un tours dans les pensés du blond et au moins, il n'envoyait pas balader Hermione sur son ton habituellement méchant.

«-Draco, tu viens ou tu préfères rester ici toute la nuit? lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant son bras.

-Oh, oui, dit-il en descendant de son nuage.

-Allons-y mademoiselle, dit Blaise qui les avait rejoint et s'était emparé du second bras de Mia.

-Oui, Pansy doit m'attendre, je lui avait dit que je la rejoindrait dans la grande salle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors? demanda Draco.»

Ils descendirent le peu de marche qu'il restait et ouvrir la porte de la grande salle tous ensemble, Hermione étant déjà entré pour aller rejoindre son groupe de Griffondors. Pansy arriva en courant vers eux dans un costume de fée maléfique, elle s'élança et sauta au cou de Draco qui émit un grognement colérique.

«-Pansy, je crois pas que Draco soit d'humeur pour un câlin, lui dit Mia à l'oreille.

-Mais, Mia!

-Aller, viens avec moi, on va chercher du punch, ajouta la louve en lui tendant le bras.

-D'accord, répondit Pansy en s'en emparant de son bras avant qu'elles ne partent vers le mini-bar.

-Et elle nous laisse encore en plan! grogna Draco.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peu y fait tu veux bien me le dire? demanda Blaise en haussant les épaules.

-C'est ta copine, c'est donc toi qui vois, soupira le blond.

-Pour l'instant, elle a plutôt l'air suspecte.»

Mia regarda autour d'elle avant de s'éclipser dans un coin sombre où elle rejoignit nul autre que Colin Crivey. Elle l'entraina dans la pénombre pour lui parler sans être vue.

«-Alors, tu me le prête ton appareil? lui demanda-t-elle avec des yeux implorant.

-C'est que c'est le seul qu'il me reste, Peeves a brisé l'autre le mois dernier.

-Regarde, je te donnes cinq Galions pour que tu me le prête pour le week-end-, je te le rend lundi au déjeuné promit, enchérit-elle en sortant une bourse d'on ne sait où. Voilà tes pièces, alors tu me le donne?»

Colin la regarda hésitant, prêter son appareil photo à une Serpentard et malgré toute les bonnes intentions qu'elle pouvait lui montrer, semblait suicidaire. Mia soupira et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

«-Tien, tu peu l'avoir, dit-il en lui donnant l'appareil, mais ne le dit pas d'accord, les alliances ne sont pas très bien vues ici.

-Merci Colin, dit-elle avant de repartir avec le sourire et l'appareil photo en main.»

Et elle s'en retourna au mini-bar pour rejoindre Pansy qui l'attendait avec les quatre verres de punch à la main. Elle lui en prit deux et se dirigea vers une table ou l'attendait Blaise, Pansy la suivant de près. Si elle se rappelait bien du programme de la soirée, la dernière danse serait dansée par les préfets en chef, les préfets de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle étant déjà en couple, Hermione n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre qu'elle devrait danser avec Draco la majeur partie du mois, mais au courant de la dernière semaine, cela semblait lui avoir passé. Donc, Mia attendrait patiemment la dernière danse avec l'appareil photo pour prendre des photos de Dray et Hermione en train de danser ensemble, ceci ferait de bon souvenir. Elle posa l'appareil sur la table ronde et s'assied au côté de Blaise.

«-Où est passé Dray? demanda-t-elle.

-Il est partit parler à Rogue, il ne veux pas danser avec Granger et il espère que Rogue va comprendre et qu'il ne le forcera pas.

-Je crois que c'est perdu d'avance pour lui, Rogue n'a pas envie de se faire engueuler par McGonagall.

-Pourquoi il se ferait engueuler?

-Tu la connais, non? Si quelque chose se passe sans son consentement, elle perd la boule.

-C'est vrai.

-En plus, même Granger a essayé et le veille n'a rien voulue savoir, dit la brune en haussant les épaule.

-C'est triste pour eux... dit Blaise en jetant un regard à Rogue et Draco qui discutaient vivement dans leur coins.

-Au moins, on va pouvoir avoir des souvenirs de ça, dit Mia avec un grand sourire tout en pointant l'appareil photo qui était sur la table.

-Non, sans blague!

-On pouvait pas passer à côté d'une occasion comme celle-là!

-C'est certain, on va pouvoir rire d'eux pendant un moment après ça!»

Mia le regarda rire un moment avant de lui prendre doucement la main en lui souriant avant de lui dire:

«-On va danser?

-Pourquoi pas, lui répondit-il en en se levant.»

Il l'entraina vers la piste de danse et l'attira vers lui, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules alors qu'il lui enlaçait la taille en la regardant tendrement dans les yeux. Ils commencèrent à se mouvoir au rythme de la musique sous les regards avertis des professeurs chargés de la surveillance. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Blaise, elle était au paradis. Il posa son menton sur sa tête et soupira.

Draco tentait encore de négocier avec Rogue pour ne pas avoir à danser avec Hermione et le tout sans succès. Rogue restait de marbre face au supplication du pauvre petit Serpentard. Draco abandonna à contre cœur, voyant bien que son professeur n'avait nullement l'intention d'accepter sa requête. Le blond tourna donc les talons et se dirigea vers la table ou les deux autres étaient assis quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'y assit en bougonnant légèrement. Mia retient un éclat de rire en appuyant son front contre l'épaule de Blaise qui sourit.

«-Est-ce qu'ils vont bientôt danser ensemble? la questionna-t-il.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je crois que Dumbledore va faire une annonce avant, avança-t-elle.

-Je vois, en tout cas, je ne voudrait pas rater ça pour rien au monde, dit-il en faisant glisser ses main dans son dos.

-Moi non plus, dit-elle avant de se hisser sur la pointe de ses orteils pour capturer ses lèvres en un doux baisé.»

Une chanson plus rythmé se mit à jouer et Mia fit un clin d'œil à Blaise en commençant à se déhancher au son de la musique. Lorsque les paroles de la chanson commencèrent à se faire entendre, il ne pu réprimer un éclat de rire, la chanson ''I like the way you move'' collait parfaitement à ce moment, alors qu'elle se collait contre lui tout en continuant de danser. Il posa ses main sur ses haches et commença à danser lui aussi.

Hermione regardait son amie danser avec son nouveau copain tout en sirotant un cocktail qu'elle venait d'aller chercher au mini-bar, elle se dirigeait vers sa table lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un renversant du même coup son verre par terre.

«-Désolé, entendit-elle alors qu'elle se penchait pour reprendre son verre et effacer toute trace à l'aide d'un sort de nettoyage.»

Elle releva les yeux et croisa un regard glacial et chaud à la fois. Ses yeux brun se perdirent dans le bleu-gris de celui avec qui elle avait eu sa collision. Draco Malfoy, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle remarquait à quel point la couleur de ses yeux pouvait être captivante, un bleu métallique, avec des trace argenté le tout auréolé d'un bleu plus profond, c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle y portait une réelle attention. Elle remarqua alors qu'il y avait dans se regard de glace la même fascination que dans le sien, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson qui lui traversa tout le dos et reprit ses esprit en détournant la tête.

Draco aussi avait eu de la difficulté à décrocher son regard du sein et secoua la tête. Par réflexe, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever après s'être assuré que personne ne les regardait. Lui laissant voir de ce fait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, elle resta figé de surprise quelques secondes avant de tendre sa main et de s'emparer de celle du blond sans un mot ni un regard. Lorsque leurs mains s'étaient touchées, cela avait été comme s'il avait reçut un choc électrique qui lui avait traversé le bras, la main d'Hermione avait semblé si petite et si douce dans la sienne que cela l'avait étonné. Une fois qu'elle fut remise sur pieds, il passa à côté d'elle sans se retourner. Elle pivota sur ses pieds et d'une voix mal assurée, elle lui dit:

«-M-Merci.»

Il ne se retourna pas, mais leva sa main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait entendu. Hermione se retourna de nouveau alors qu'un autre frisson lui parcourait le dos, elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de la main de Draco autour de la sienne. Elle tourna la tête et le regarda se diriger vers le mini-bar tout en ce demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Pendant ce temps, Mia se déhanchait toujours contre Blaise d'une manière assez provocatrice, faisant naitre chez lui des pulsions assez difficiles à contrôler. Il fut donc très heureux lorsque la chanson termina enfin pour céder sa place à une autre moins mouvementée. Tout deux quittèrent la piste de danse pour retourner à leur table et boire un peu de punch.

«-Dis, je viens de repenser à un truc, dit-il entre deux gorgées.

-À quoi? lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

-Les premières années sont les premiers à partir, non? Ça veux donc dire que Dray et Granger vont danser ensemble plus tôt qu'on le pensait au départ.

-C'est vrai, j'avais pas pensé à ça non plus, dit-elle en regardant la salle.

-D'habitude, les plus jeunes quittent vers neuf heure, c'est à dire dans moins de dix minutes., dit-il en regardant sa montre

-Je ferais mieux de préparer l'appareil maintenant alors, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses mains.

-Où ce trouve le zoom? demanda-t-il en posant sa tête par dessus son épaule.

-Juste là, tu vois le petit bouton bleu, dit-elle en le pointant du bout de doigt.»

Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de la brune en souriant.

«-Mia? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu sais, j'adore ton parfum, dit-il en passant son nez près de son cou, soufflant du même coup contre sa peau.

-Dommage, mais je n'en met pas, dit-elle en riant. Ça chatouille, ajouta-t-elle en se dégageant.

-Alors ne change pas... lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant le la mordiller doucement.»

Pendant que nos deux tourtereaux se disait des mots doux, de son côté Hermione déprimait à sa table en se disant quelle était devenue trop lâche pour retourner se chercher une boisson au mini-bar, malgré le fait qu'elle en avait très envie. Quelqu'un passa en coup de vent et déposa un cocktail en face d'elle. Elle leva les yeux de la corne d'abondance qui trônait au centre de la table pour encore une fois échanger un regard avec son ennemi aux cheveux platine. Au moment où ils allaient se mettre à parler, ils furent interrompu par Dumbledore qui s'avança au milieux de la foule ce qui eu pour effet que tout le monde sans exception s'arrêta de danser.

Mia tourna la tête vers son amoureux en souriant, enfin, ils pourraient prendre en photo les deux personnes les moins susceptible de danser ensemble. Draco s'approcha deux avec une tête d'enterrement et semblait stressé, tandis que plus loin, Hermione démontrait un air nerveux à l'approche du dit moment, sans compter que son esprit était maintenant très embrouillé. Mia prit l'appareil des mains de Blaise et dirigea l'objectif en direction de ses deux amis qui était maintenant au centre de la piste de danse et qui attendait le coup d'envois tout nerveux et évitant tant bien que mal le regard de l'autre.

La musique commença enfin et ils dansèrent doucement au son de la valse. Les regards de l'ange et du démon se croisèrent encore une fois, comme les précédentes, ils furent tout deux troubler. Mia les regardait danser sans vraiment comprendre à quoi ils pouvait bien penser au travers de cette foule. Elle prit donc une photo de ce regard mystérieux qu'ils se lançaient en se jurant d'en reparler avec Hermione plus tard. Elle prit quelques autres photos d'eux avant que la danse se termine et elle aurait juré que sur certaine on pourrait voir la brunette rougir.

La danse se termina enfin et un fois que les deux ennemis furent à nouveau séparés, Hermione tourna la tête vers son rival pour le regarder s'éloigner quelques secondes. Elle retourna à sa table et ne revit plus Malfoy pendant un bon moment dans la grande salle. Mia quand à elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment espionner les pensées de sa meilleure amie, mais sa curiosité avait la manie de prendre le dessus. Ce qu'elle trouva en farfouillant dans l'esprit d'Hermione lui donna envie de rire. Elle en aurait parler avec Blaise si elle le pouvait, mais avant tout elle souhaitait savoir ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de Draco. Elle fut interrompu dans son inspection par la main de Blaise qui se posait sur sa hanche alors qu'il lui donnait un baisé dans le cou.

Hermione une fois de retour à sa table contempla la boisson que lui avait offert son ennemis avec inquiétude, ce n'était pas dans les habitude de Malfoy de se montré si gentil, encore moins deux fois de suite. Après quelques minutes de contemplation, elle osa enfin porter le verre à ses lèvres et elle fut agréablement surprise du goût de son cocktail. Elle se demanda même comment, il avait fait pour savoir lequel elle avait choisi plus tôt, car celui était encore meilleur que le précédent. Elle leva les yeux vers la salle et remarqua Malfoy qui l'épiait du coin de l'œil juste avant qu'il ne détourne la tête. Elle se dit qu'il devait regarder ailleurs et continua à boire sa boisson sans y porter plus d'attention.

Mia et Blaise était retourner sur la piste de danse et se mélangeai au autre qui dansaient sur le rythme lent d'un 'Slow'. Hermione les regarda avec envie l'espace d'un instant, et s'en alla à la recherche de ses deux amis, qu'elle trouva dans un coins scotcher à leur petites amies respectives. Elle soupira fortement et s'en retourna d'où elle était venue, la soirée s,annonçait longue et ennuyeuse. Après près d'une heure assise à sa table, un sixième année s'arrêta et lui demanda si elle voulait danser, elle accepta sans grande conviction et se laissa entrainer sur la piste pour une courte danse, pour ensuite se faire abandonner pour une autre jeune femme. Elle vit du coin de l'œil sa meilleure amie entrain d'embrasser son copain à pleine bouche juste avant de partir en courant et en s'excusant. Hermione s'inquiéta et la suivit discrètement à l'extérieur de la grande salle.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Mia et Blaise dansaient collés l'un contre l'autre et Blaise l'avait embrassé. Elle avait glisser sa main dans ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque, c'est alors qu'elle senti quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer la première fois qu'il c'était embrassé ainsi. Il avait mèche de cheveux plus rêche et plus courte au travers de ses cheveux en bataille, comme la marque des loup. Elle prit panique et se sépara de lui en s'excusant prétextant une envie urgente et se dirigea vers la sortie sans se retourner.

Fin de la partie1


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 '' Le dit Bal'' OU '' L'après Bal'' Partie 2

Mia monta quelques marches et se laissa tomber sur l'une d'elles en tentant de retenir le tremblement de ses mains. Son cœur battait trop vite, elle devait se calmer, elle aurait pu jurer sur la tombe de sa mère que ses yeux était aussi doré que le soleil en été. Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus fort et elle pouvait voir ses ongles s'allonger et elle sentait que ses canines faisaient de même. Elle tourna brusquement la tête en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Hermione arrivait en courant et l'air inquiète qui plus est.

«-Mia, que ce passe-t-il? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Ne me regarde pas, murmura-t-elle si faiblement qu'Hermione ne comprit presque pas ce qu'elle lui dit.»

Mia détourna son regard.

«-Mia, regarde-moi, dit-elle en lui tournant le visage vers le sien.»

Mia s'exécuta en la regardant avec un air de défi. Lorsque sa meilleure amie vit dans qu'elle état elle se trouvait, elle resta stupéfaite. Elle ne comprenait pas comment sa meilleure amie pouvait être une loup-garou, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais manquer un cours lors des pleines lunes, alors que Lupin lui ne s'y présentait pas pendant deux jours.

«-Tu es une... commença la Griffondor.

-C'est toi qui voulais que je te montre mon visage, dit la Serpentard en se dégagent de son emprise.

-J'y crois pas... dit l'autre stupéfaite.

-Vas-y, vas le dire à tout le monde, maintenant que tu es au courant, comme ça je serai obligée de quitter l'école, comme pour Remus.

-Tu aurais du me le dire, dit l'autre.

-Serais-tu resté mon amie si je te l'avais dit?

-Bien sur que si, il n'y a rien de grave là-dedans, en fait je trouve cela génial. Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais être comme toi, dit la rouge et or en s'assoyant au côté de sa copine.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est si génial.. dit l'autre en entourant ses genoux avec ses bras.

-Ne dis pas de sottises, alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ton amoureux, demanda Hermione en entourant affectueusement les épaules de Mia.

-Ah, ça...

-Oui, ça. Ça ne peu pas être pire que ''ma meilleur amie est une loup-garou'', dit-elle avec un air amusé.

-Si... soupira la verte et argent.

-Comment, aller, raconte tout à tante Hermione... dit-elle avec le sourire.

-Je crois qu'il en est un lui aussi...

-Quoi ,un loup comme toi ou du genre Remus? Je veux dire, toi, tu te transforme à volonté c'est ça, alors tu es née comme ça, pas comme lui.

-Comme moi... Il a la marque juste ici, dit-elle en montant quelques mèches de ses cheveux pour dévoiler sa propre marque qui était camouflé sous ses cheveux.»

Hermione ne dit rien quelques secondes et posa sa main sur sa propre nuque où elle ne sentait visiblement rien d'anormale.

«- Et bien dis donc, dit la brune, tu ne sauras rien tant que tu ne lui en parleras pas.

-Mais... Et si nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre seulement à cause de cela? Je veux dire, en tant que loup-garous, nous dégageons une dose anormalement élevée de phéromones, en générale, c'est fait comme ça, pour qu'on se reconnaisse entre nous.

-Mia, tu n'avais pas remarquer jusqu'à présent qu'il était comme toi, si?

-Non, mais enfin, peut-être au fond de moi, à chaque fois que je sentais son odeur, je lui trouvait quelque chose de spécial, mais pas plus.

-C'est normal, as-tu déjà rencontrés d'autres loups-garous mis à par Lupin?

-Non, pas que je sache.

-Et bien voilà, tu ne savais donc pas quelle odeur rechercher, sans compter que quand je vous vois ensemble, je me dis que vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre.»

La louve sonda l'esprit de sa meilleure amie et comprit qu'elle était sincère. Elle l'enlaça pour la remercier.

«-Tu sais que tu es une amie géniale? demanda-t-elle tout en la serrant plus fort contre elle.

-Je sais, dit Hermione en rigolant. Maintenant, retourne danser, Blaise n'a surement même pas remarquer que tu étais comme lui de toute façon .

-Ça j'en suis moins sur...

-Comment cela?

-Il a dit quelque chose tout à l'heure à propos de mon parfum et je n'en porte pas ce soir et lorsque je lui ai dit, il m'a dit de ne pas changer.

-C'est un garçon, ne l'oubli pas, Ron lui à mit quatre ans avant de se rendre compte que j'étais une fille alors, il a dit cela sur un coup de tête, ou tes phéromones lui font un effet monstre sans qu'il ne le sache. De toute façon il a vraiment l'air amoureux de toi. Bon retourne danser, sinon il va s'inquiéter et va venir à ta recherche.

-D'accord, comment son mes yeux, demanda la louve en se tournant vers sa ''jumelle''.

-Magnifique, tu es totalement redevenue normale, aller file, moi il faut vraiment que j'aille au toilette.»

L'espace d'un instant quand Hermione lui avait parler de ce que Blaise devait ressentir envers elle et pensé, Mia eu l'impression qu'elle aussi pouvait lire dans les pensées des gens, mais elle en douta malgré le fait que cela aurait expliquer beaucoup de chose. Elle sonda une dernière fois l'esprit de son amie et comprit qu'elle avait elle-même des problèmes de cœur qu'elle voulait tenter d'élucider seule avant de lui demander son aide. La louve partie en direction de la grande salle et rejoignit son copain comme si de rien était. Hermione quand à elle monta directement au toilette du deuxième étage pour être seule avec elle-même. Étonnamment, Mimi geignarde ne se trouvait pas là ce soir, ce qui rendait l'espace étrangement silencieux. Mia lui avait expliquer ses problèmes de cœur et pourtant, elle-même ne pouvait se résigné à lui parler de se qui occupait son esprit en ce moment.

Elle se regarda dans la glace puis regarda le petit robinet sur lequel était sculpter un serpent, elle se rappelait très bien sa deuxième année pendant laquelle elle et ses deux amis avaient crus à tord que Draco Malfoy était l'héritier de Salazard Serpentard, et la troisième année, lorsqu'elle l'avait frapper tellement fort qu'il en était tomber au sol. Elle n'avait aucune idée sur le pourquoi elle pensait à ses évènements, mais elle s'en rappelait maintenant. Peut-être qu'à force de se tenir avec une Serpentard elle avait apprit à les apprécier. Selon les dire de Mia il n'était tous pas si méchant lorsque l'on apprenait à les connaître et elle était très bien placée pour le savoir.

Hermione regarda de nouveau son reflet dans le miroir et vit à quel point elle avait changée depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard et encore plus depuis l'arrivée de Mia Silences. Draco Malfoy aussi avait changé depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme et cela elle l'avait remarquée. Elle voulait aussi apprendre à mieux le connaître car si elle se fiait aux évènements de ce soir, dans le fond de lui-même, il était gentil. Sinon, pourquoi Dumbledore aurait-il accepter de le protéger contre son père et de se fait du seigneur des ténèbres. Blaise quand à lui à n'en pas douter était très aimable, il lui serait probablement moins difficile d'accepter le fait qu'elle et Mia étaient amies.

La Griffondor repensa de nouveau au regard qu'elle et Malfoy avait échangés plus tôt et ne peu s'empêcher de rougir. Mais pourquoi rougissait-elle, bon, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait trouver ses yeux magnifique, mais cela n'expliquait en rien son rougissement. Sans oublier, qu'elle restait encore perplexe sur certaine chose. Pourquoi l'avait-il regardé avec autant d'intensité avant de détourner la tête? Sans compter qu'elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu frissonner lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à se relever, décidément quelque chose clochait chez elle. Et chez lui aussi, sinon pourquoi aurait-il évité son regard pendant la danse?

Argh, elle devait chassé cela de son esprit, bon quelle heure était-il? Elle fit apparaître une horloge et frissonna, il approchait minuit. Elle devait redescendre au plus vite, il y aurait encore une danse des préfets et si elle ne s'y présentait pas que dirait McGonagall. Elle se jeta un dernier coup d'œil rapide avant de sortir en trombe des toilettes directement vers la grande salle.

Mia regarda l'heure sur la montre de Blaise et soupira, il ne restait que quinze minute avant qu'elles ne changent de costume grâce au sort qu'elles avaient effectué, mais pourtant, Hermione manquait toujours à l'appel, sans compter que cela faisait une heure qu'elles s'étaient quitté dans les escaliers. Elle devait arriver vite fait, sinon ils devrait attendre pour commencer la dernière danse, qu'elle devait ouvrir avec Dray de surcroit! La grande porte s'ouvrit et Hermione fit enfin son apparition toute essoufflée. Elle prit quelque seconde pour reprendre son souffle avant de se diriger vers le centre de la piste où l'attendait déjà Draco qui commençait à s'impatienter.

«-Tu en as mis du temps Granger, tu te faisais belle pour moi, tu n'aurais pas du, lui dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Et dire que je voulais te faire plaisir, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton heureuse que tout son normal. Tu n'es qu'un fils à maman, grogna-t-elle tout bas.

-Mais c'est que tu es vexante se soir, Sang-de-bourbe, lui susurra-t-il avec son sourire mesquin.

-Un mot de plus et je te jure que le coup que je t'ai donner en troisième année aura l'aire d'une pichenette à côté de celui que tu vas manger, dit-elle en serrant le poing.

-Des paroles des paroles, dit-il en roulant des yeux.»

Hermione se préparait à le frapper, lorsque la musique commença. Il la prit rapidement par la main et posa son autre main sur sa hanche pour l'entrainer sur la musique. Hermione rougit légèrement et espéra qu'il n'y remarqua rien. Elle était toujours surprise de voir à quel point, malgré un caractère si froid et sec, il pouvait avoir des mains si chaudes et douces. Elle frissonna et regarda autour, tout pour ne pas croiser son regard d'acier. Les élèves qui étaient restés à l'écart jusque là se joignirent à eux se qui fit légèrement descendre la pression autour d'eux. La musique était lente et douce, alors Hermione ragea intérieurement, le vieux fou avait mit un 'slow'.

«-Je vais tuer ce vieux chnoque de mes propres mains, grogna-t-elle juste assez fort pour que Draco l'entende.

-Sur se coup on serra deux, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.»

Ils ne dirent plus rien, leur regard se croisèrent et ils continuèrent à dansé hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose et ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Elle sépara enfin leur regard et regarda autour deux. Des couples dansaient, alors que d'autres ne dansaient plus du tout trop occupés à s'embrasser. Elle chercha Mia et Blaise du regard et les vit sortir par la grande porte, puis elle réalisa ce qui se passait.

«-Malfoy, dis, t'as une montre? demanda-t-elle presque gentiment.

-Si pourquoi? répondit-il.

-Tu pourrais me donner l'heure?

-Pourquoi?

-Rien, je veux juste savoir qu'elle heure il est! dit-elle en commençant à se frustrer.»

Draco tira sur sa manche en soupirant et regarda sa montre.

«-Minuit moins cinq, dit-il pour acheter la paix.

-Il fut que j'y aille, la fête se fait toujours dans votre dortoir? demanda-t-elle avant de s'éloigner lentement de lui.

-Si, c'est ce qui était prévu, dit-il.

-À plus tard, dit-elle par réflexe en partant vers la sortie.»

Draco se gratta le tête en soupirant, qu'est qui pouvait bien se passer avec Granger, elle lui avait presque parler comme s'ils étaient amis. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en secouant la tête, décidément, le monde ne tournait plus très rond. Pansy qui c'était tenue à l'écart pendant une partie de la soirée s'approcha de lui et le prit par le bras.

«-Ça ne va pas mon Dragounet? demanda-t-elle en nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-On y vas, on va être en retard, dit-il ne faisant même pas cas de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Et décolle un peu, j'étouffe, dit-il en se dégageant de son emprise.»

Il se dirigea directement vers la sortie sans lui accorder plus d'importance. Hermione retira ses talons haut et couru en direction du dortoir des préfets de Serpentard. Une fois arrivée, elle remarqua que la porte était déjà apparue, ce qui signifiait que Mia et Blaise s'y trouvaient déjà, elle entra sans frapper dans l'antre des serpents, ce qu'elle vit en entrant lui donna le goût de sourire. Mia et son copain terminait d'installer les dernières décorations en rigolant. Elle fixa l'horloge qui était suspendue au-dessus des escalier et se permit de souffler un peu, il restait encore trois minutes avant que son costume ne change pour l'autre. Elle remarqua que la table d'étude qui se trouvait habituellement appuyée sur le mur de gauche avait été remplacée par une plus grande table sur laquelle se trouvait un bol à punch, des verres ainsi que plusieurs boissons alcoolisées ou non. Il y avait aussi des chips et des craquelins dans des plateaux en forme de citrouilles.

Hermione passa subtilement derrière eux et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour aller à la salle de bain, mais sa meilleure amie ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette manière.

«-Ah, Granger tu tombes bien, dit-elle en regardant Blaise du coin de l'œil.

-Ouais, on avait besoin de quelqu'un pour aller chercher quelques boisons encore aux cuisines, dit Blaise en se tournant vers elle à son tours.

-Je... Je peux bien y aller, dit-elle nerveusement en fixant l'horloge au mur. Est-ce que cela peu attendre un peu? Disons cinq minutes?

-J'ai bien peur que non, on va en avoir besoin bien vite, les autres risque d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre, dit Blaise en se tournant lui aussi vers l'horloge.

-Ha, dit-elle en se tordant les doigts. D'acc...D'accord, j'y vais alors, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.»

Lorsqu'elle fut sortit en vitesse de la salle, Mia se tourna vers Blaise et lui sourit.

«-J'espère qu'elle et Dray se croiseront en chemin, lui dit-elle.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué de quelle façons ils se regardaient tout à l'heure?

-Non, de quelle façon ils se regardaient?

-Avec intérêts.

-Intérêts?

-Tu verras plus tard. Dis, la tolérance de Dray à l'alcool est-elle basse?

-Basse? Tu veux rire, un ou deux verres de whisky pure feu et il est déjà sur un nuage.

-Si basse que ça?

-Je te le jures.

-Génial, et si on en mettait un peu dans le punch?

-Pourquoi?

-Ah, c'est un secret.

-Tu es démoniaque, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Tu n'as encore rien vue, lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant.»

L'horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit et Mia fut entourée d'un halo de lumière. Le costume qu'elle portait plus tôt avait cédé sa place à un costume plus osé. Au lieu d'être une démone, elle était maintenant une sorte d'ange déchut aux cheveux ébouriffés dans lesquels on pouvait voir quelques plumes grises, elle portait une veste noire ouverte à moitié semblable à celle d'un bouffon orner lui aussi de plumes grises et de fils argentés. La tenue en cuire qui se trouvait en dessous moulait parfaitement chacune de ses formes voluptueuses et remontait sa poitrine qui attira le regard de son petit copain l'espace d'un instant. Ses grandes bottes en cuire à talons hauts lui remontaient juste en dessous des genoux et sa robe de cuire étant passablement courte se terminait un peu au-dessus du milieu de ses cuisses, lui allongeant ainsi les jambes, cette seule vision fit tourner la tête de Blaise. Son maquillage sombre mettait en évidence son regard vert pomme créant ainsi un beau contraste.

(Dessin à l'appui sur mon site : .com )

«-Houla, là, je peux dire que tu as mis le paquet pour le costume, dit-il surprit.

-Il me va bien tu trouves? demanda-elle d'un air aguicheur.

-À merveille, je l'adore, dit-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-J'en suis bien heureuse, dit-elle avant de tourbillonner gracieusement au centre de la pièce.»

Hermione venait à peine de tourner le coin conduisant au cuisine, qu'elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle s'accrocha au mur pour éviter de tomber, lorsqu'elle vit sur qui elle était tombée, elle aurait voulue disparaître. Malfoy la regarda surprit avant de secouer la tête et de la contourner. Il allait simplement se diriger vers la salle des Serpentards lorsqu'une lumière blanche illumina le couloir derrière lui. Il fit rapidement marche arrière et se retrouva à nouveau face à Hermione, Elle lui fit dos rapidement et se dirigea vers les cuisines au pas de course. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru avoir imaginer cette Hermione en robe noire, courte et moulante et qui portait des corne de démon ainsi que des ailes noires, sans compter ses bottes à talons hauts.. Il l'avait suivit du regard quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le dédale des couloirs.

Hermione entra rapidement dans les cuisines et se permit enfin de souffler un peu.

«-Merde, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, Malfoy m'a vue dans cette tenue, il n'arrêtera pas de m'énerver durant toute la soirée, je peu pas y aller, pensa-t-elle tout haut.

-Si Dobby peut se permettre miss Granger, vous ne devriez pas faire attention à ce qu'il dit, dit le petit Dobby en sortant de derrière une pille d'assiettes sales.

-Ha! Dobby, tu m'as fait peur, dit la Griffondor en sursautant. Mais de quoi veux-tu parler?

-Mr Malfoy dit beaucoup de choses, mais il ne les pense pas vraiment, dit le petit elfe de maison en se tournant les pouces, honteux, comme s'il venait de divulguer un secret très important.

-Ha, oui et connais-tu autre chose à son sujet? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Si... soupira le petit Dobby en se rapprochant lentement.

-Ne lui dit rien! dit Winky en sortant de derrière un gros chaudron. Elle ne dois pas savoir, il ne faut pas parler de ses anciens maitre comme ça!

-Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas savoir? demanda Hermione à Winky.

-Winky ne dira rien, rien du tout! Dobby retourne donc laver tes assiettes, gronda Winky qui semblait colérique.

-Désoler miss Granger, Dobby doit retourner au travail et Miss Granger doit aller à la soirée, dit l'elfe en partant en trottinant.»

Winky regarda Hermione d'un regard sombre avant de le suivre. Hermione soupira et prit les quelques bouteilles qu'il y avait près de la porte pour la fête et sortit en soupirant de plus belle.

«-Vous ne croirez jamais ce que je viens de voir dans le couloir! s'exclama Draco en entrant dans la tour des Serpentards.

-Granger en robe sexy et en talon haut? dit Mia en haussant les épaules.»

Draco figea, comme savait-elle?

«-Quoi? C'était pas ça? dit-elle avec un air innocent.

-Si, justement, mais comme tu peux le savoir?

-C'est moi qui lui ai proposé, je l'ai vue à la boutique de costume l'autre jour et je lui ai dit que si elle se cherchait un beau costume, elle pourrait toujours se déguiser comme ça, il faut croire qu'elle m'a écouté.

-Tu. Tu... Tu à pactisé avec l'ennemie! lui dit-il comme si elle venait de tuer quelqu'un.

-Mais, non , c'était juste une conversation normale entre deux filles qui se croise dans une boutique, dit-elle comme si de rien était.

-Une conversation entre fille!

-Draco, laisse tomber, tu ne gagneras pas, ce n'était qu'une discussion anodine voilà tout, dit Blaise en levant lui aussi les épaules.»

Draco allait ajouter quelque chose, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur les préfets de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle qui entrait avec leur amis, suivit de près des Griffondors. Hermione entra discrètement au travers de la foule, ce qui ne fut pas trop difficile, compte tenu que le décolleté qu'abordait la préfète en chef de Serdaigle lui descendant jusqu'au nombril, attirait les regards de pratiquement tout le monde. Elle se dirigea vers la table et y déposa les bouteilles. Elle se prit un vers de punch(«-Ça vous rappel quelque chose?-») et tenta de se détendre. Mis à part qu'elle lui trouva un goût un peut étrange(«-Et maintenant?-»), elle le trouva très bon et s'en resservit un autre. La musique commença à s'élever dans la pièces et les autres commencèrent à danser, Hermione quand à elle alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans un coin pour ne pas nuire aux autres.

«-Granger!, mais qu'est ce que tu fais assise là, toute seule? demanda Mia en s'approchant d'elle avec Blaise accrocher à sa taille.

-Ouais, profite un peu de la fête, aujourd'hui c'est une journée de trêve, alors tu peux venir danser avec qui tu veux.

-Pourquoi tu ne danserais pas avec elle mamour? dit Mia en se tournant vers lui. Je vais allez parler un peut avec Pansy pendant ce temps là.

-Ça ne me pause pas de problèmes. Alors, tu viens danser Granger? demanda Blaise en lui tendant la main.

-Je... Je veux bien, dit-elle après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à son amie qui lui dit signe d'y aller.»

Hermione se laissa emporter par Blaise et commença à danser avec lui et elle dut s'avouer que Mia avait réellement bien choisit son petit ami. Blaise n'était pas méchant et ne la forçait pas à danser avec lui, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait partir quand elle le voulait.

«-Toi et Mia semblez bien vous entendre, dit-il après avoir jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui.

-Comme si comme ça, dit Hermione en frissonnant.

-C'est rare de voir une Griffondor et une Serpentard si bien se contrôler, Potter et Dray eux sont toujours en train de se battre. Y paraît que c'est elle qui à choisit ton costume.

-Ha, ça... Elle me l'a donner l'autre jour et elle disait qu'il m'irait bien, alors j'ai osé un peu et je l'ai mit, dit-elle en rougissant.

-C'est bien elle ça, je reconnais sa façons d'agir. Mais je doit dire que je suis d'accord avec elle, ça fait changement de te voir habillée ainsi et ça te va bien, dit-il en se grattant la tête.

-Merci, dit-elle nerveusement.»

Elle aurait voulu se faire toute petite, elle n'était pas habituée à recevoir des compliments. Elle regarda autour d'eux et remarqua une fois de plus le regard du blond posé sur elle. Elle frissonna de nouveau et vit qu'il parlait avec Mia et semblait un peut contrarié.

«-Est-ce qu'il ce passe quelque chose entre toi et Granger? demanda l'ange déchue à son ami.

-Non! dit-il offusqué. Pourquoi, est-ce qu'il y aurait quoi que se soit entre moi et elle.

-Tu la regardais avec intérêts pendant le bal tout à l'heure.

-Avec intérêts?Jamais! De toute façons, ce n'est qu'une sang-de-bourbe.

-Excuse moi, ma mère était une moldue à l'origine elle aussi. Alors ne l'insulte pas Granger de cette façon!

-Ne le prend pas personnel, mais je croyais que ta mère était une vrai sorcière.

-Non, elle était comme Granger, elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs en entrant ici! De plus, elle a autant souffert des serpentards qu'elle.

-C'est donc pour ça que tu est si gentille avec elle, tu la prends en pitié!»

Draco reçut une claque sonore et Mia monta les escaliers à grande vitesse en criant :

«-Ne redis jamais ça!»

Hermione n'avait rien manqué de la scène se tourna vers Blaise l'air inquiète.

«-Tu devais aller la voir, lui dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui . Elle n'aime pas être seule et elle pleur, ajouta-t-elle.

-D'accord, merci pour la danse.»

Hermione regarda Blaise monter les escaliers en courant pour aller rejoindre la louve. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine qui la faisait terriblement souffrir, elle parvenait à ressentir la douleur qu'avait provoqué ses mots chez son amie. Elle avait entendue cette petite voie au font de Mia qui hurlait à Malfoy de se taire, de ne pas dire les mots qu'il avait dit, elle savait qu'il serait blessant. Maintenant, c'était elle qui voulait frapper le blond de toute ses forces.

Lorsque l'objet de sa colère la regarda, il lui sembla l'entendre dire; «-Tout ça est de ta faute!». Elle tressaillit et retourna se servir un verre de punch pour s'empêcher d'aller frapper cette grande nullité qui osait se prétendre être l'ami de Mia. Harry vient lui parler quelque minutes puis s'en retourna embrasser Ginny, Ron ne vient tout simplement pas à la fête, surement trop occupé avec sa Lavande, vraiment, ces deux gars là était pire que des animaux. Elle reprit un verre de punch qui lui fit légèrement tourner la tête. Elle regarda le bol de punch en se disant que visiblement quelque chose clochait avec celui-ci.(«-Ha ha, est-ce que quelqu'un veut voir une Hermione saoule?-»)

«-Mia, ouvres-moi s'te plais, dit doucement Blaise en frappant à la porte de sa chambre.

-Blaise? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Oui, aller ma belle ouvre, dit-il à nouveau en appuyant son front contre la porte en bois.»

Après quelques secondes, il entendit le déclic de la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Mia dont le beau maquillage de ses yeux avait coulé et malgré le fait que cela lui prouvait qu'elle avait pleurée, il trouvait que cela rendait son costume encore plus réel. Elle avança vers lui et se blotti tout contre lui. Il pouvait la sentir sangloter contre sa poitrine et il l'enserra de ses bras pour la consoler.

«-La la... Ça va aller, lui dit-il doucement en lui donnant un baisé contre ses cheveux.

-Il a dit que si j'étais gentille envers Hermione c'était parce que je la prenais en pitié, mais ce n'est pas ça... sanglota-t-elle.

-Hermione? Granger? Tu l'appelles par son prénom? dit-il un peu surpris.

-Oui, je voulais pas vous le dire, mais on est amies toutes les deux, dit-elle honteuse.

-Amie? Ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça, non? dit-il tranquillement en se demandant si c'était ce qu'il fallait dire.»

Elle releva ses yeux embués de larmes vers lui surprise.

«-Tu ne trouve pas sa mal? demanda-t-elle.

-Je devrais? Tu as une amie en qui tu peux avoir confiance et c'est bien non?

-Comment est-ce que je puis être assez chanceuse pour d'être avec un gars comme toi? dit-elle en enfouissant son visage de nouveau.

-C'est plutôt moi qui est chanceux de t'avoir, lui murmura-t-il tendrement à l'oreille.»

Fin de la partie 2!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 ''L'Après Bal de L'Enfer partie 2'' OU ''Le Dit Bal Partie 3'' **

**(«-Je sais, c'est très long, Mais je suis vraiment désolée, c'est seulement que cette partie est très importante et que je ne veux rien oublier... Pardonnez-mois chers lecteurs et lectrices pour le temps fou que je prend à écrire, sans compter que j'ai des problèmes avec mon ordinateur...Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que cela vous plaira, car moi je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit.**

**P.S. Si vous voyer mon talent, dite-lui que je le cherche et qu'il rentre à la maison le plus vite possible -_-'... -»)**

**Hermione sursauta et se tourna sur elle même, quelqu'un venait de la bousculer pour se servir du punch. C'était Draco et lorsqu'elle croisa son regard glacé, elle frissonna et allait partir dans la direction opposée, lorsqu'un vague de courage la traversa et qu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face.(«-Mais que va-t-elle faire?-») Il la regardait toujours avec son regard noir de façons à lui dire de partir d'ici tout de suite, mais elle lui tenait tête.**

**«- Si tu as un problème avec moi, dis le moi tout de suite, comme ça on sera fixé! dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.»**

**Il figea, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. **

**«- Tu gâche tout! dit-il. Simplement, parce que Mia t'apprécie, c'est moi le méchant!**

**-Si ce n'est que ça, alors ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu me traite comme si j'étais une nuisance depuis 6 ans! En y repensant, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment fait de mal, dit-elle en haussant légèrement le ton .**

**-...»**

**Il ne répondit pas sachant trop que sur ce point elle avait totalement raison. Il détourna sa tête et regarda ailleurs, c'était une de ces rares fois où il aurait aimé être autre part. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche en remarquant l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve. Elle détourna le regard elle aussi et remarqua que Mia et Blaise étaient redescendus et leurs expressions montaient qu'ils avaient vraisemblablement assistés à toute la scène.**

**Quelques minutes plus tôt, dans la chambre de la louve.**

**«-Ça va mieux Mia? demanda doucement Blaise à l'oreille de sa douce. **

**-Oui, dit-elle faiblement contre son torse. Mais je dois avoir l'air horrible, dit-elle en reniflant.**

**-Aller, montre moi, dit-il en lui remontant le menton de ses doigts. Ce n'est pas si mal, on dirait que c'était déjà comme ça, en plus ça rajoute du charme à ton costume, dit-il en souriant tendrement. **

**-Mon maquillage à couler c'est ça? demanda-t-elle en souriant.**

**-Exactement, dit-il en souriant à pleine dent. **

**-Et bien, disons que je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à me remaquiller alors allons danser, lui dit-elle en le prenant par la main.**

**-Bonne idée.»**

**Et c'est en descendant les escaliers qu'ils assistèrent à la dispute du siècle... Mia se tourna vers Blaise et ils échangèrent un regard entendu.**

**«-Dray, viens avec moi, dit le brun en se dirigeant vers la sortie en se prenant une boisson au **

**passage.**

**-Mais...**

**-J'ai dit viens, dit-l'autre en lui lançant un regard contrarié.»**

**La brune regarda son amie et baissa la tête honteuse avant de la suivre vers les escalier d'où elle arrivait.**

**«-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrives à tout les deux aujourd'hui? demanda la louve en montant les escalier.**

**-J'en sais rien... répondit l'autre à sa suite.**

**-Pourtant vous aviez l'air d'avoir fait la paix plus tôt, ajouta la Serpentard.**

**-La paix?**

**-Oui, vous êtes parvenus à danser ensemble sans vous entretuer et maintenant plus moyen de vous mettre dans la même pièce. On croirait un vieux couple.»**

**Hermione manqua une marche et se retrouva face contre terre.**

**«-Ne dit pas de sottise, comment lui et moi pourrions être un couple, nos personnalités son bien trop différentes.**

**-Au contraire, vous vous complétez parfaitement, dit la louve en ouvrant sa porte de chambre pour la seconde fois en moins de cinq minutes.**

**-Arrêtes avec tes idioties. **

**-Aller Mione, ne viens pas me dire que tu ne le trouve pas mignon? Même moi je lui trouve un certain charme lorsqu'il est dans sa phase gentil. Et crois moi, s'il montrait plus souvent cette facette de sa personnalité il ferait encore plus craquer les filles.»**

**Hermione ne la regarda pas, elle avait eut l'occasion d'apercevoir ce coté de Draco plus tôt et avait eut se genre de réflexion aussi. Et maintenant elle se demandait où était disparut ce Draco là. Elle secoua vivement la tête et Mia partit à rire.**

**«-Tu vois, même toi tu a ce genre d'idée, dit-elle en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. **

**-Arrêtes, dit la brune en détournant la tête.**

**-Ah! Tu rougis, tu rougis, aller arrête de te mentir! Dit le qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente!**

**-Mia! Arrête j'ai dis.**

**-Bon, je vais arrêter si toi tu est capable de passer le reste de la soirée sans anicroches avec Dray.**

**-Je peux essayer.**

**-Ça c'est bien dit! Aller on retourne en bas! La fête ne fait que commencer après tout.»**

**Hermione parue incertaine l'espace d'un instant. Mia arrêta devant la porte.**

**«-Je sais à quoi tu penses Hermy, mais ne t'embarrasse pas de ce genre de chose, Blaise va réussir à lui faire changer d'opinion sur toi.»**

**Hermione retenue sa respiration quelque seconde avant de se remettre à avancer, en pensant malgré tout en elle-même que rien ne changerait. Mia lui redonna une tape dans le dos espérant ainsi lui donner la dose de courage qu'il lui manquait pour essayer peu importe se qui se passerait.**

**Draco quand à lui s'était fait sermonner par Blaise sur le comportement regrettablement horrible dont il avait fait preuve depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle des préfets. Ce même comportement qu'il regrettait en lui-même après avoir réalisé le mal qu'il avait fait à son amie. Il réalisait trop bien combien il avait été méchant envers la pauvre Mia en l'accusant de prendre Granger en pitié alors qu'en fait il s'agissait tout simplement de compassion. Quand au sujet de devenir ''ami'' avec Granger, cela ne l'enchantait guère, mais il promit quand même de faire un effort pour se montrer plus aimable envers elle. Blaise se satisfit de cette réponse sachant trop bien que cela représentait un effort considérable pour son meilleur ami.**

**Mia sauta au coup de son copain lorsqu'elle le vit entré dans la salle, il lui murmura à l'oreille ce qui c'était passé et elle fit une grimace en guise de réponse. Décidément, ces deux là ne faisaient rien pour s'aider. Hermione se servit un unième verre de punch et sentit sa tête tournée furieusement avant de reprendre ses esprits. Draco alla lui aussi boire un verre avant de s'en resservir un autre. Hermione avait les joues légèrement roussies par l'alcool et avait une démarche moins assurée que quelques heures plus tôt, mais elle attribua cela à la fatigue, ne se doutant points que Blaise et Mia avait vidé une bonne bouteille de whisky pure feu dans le punch qu'elle buvait depuis son arrivée. Elle retrouva enfin sa bonne humeur et se fit même invité pour une danse par le second préfet de Poufsouffle, qui réussit à la faire rire en lui comptant quelque bonne blague. Elle alla par la suite parler avec Mia et Blaise qui discutaient tranquillement avec Pansy.**

**«-Ha, Granger!dit Blaise avec un sourire.**

**-Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous?demanda-t-elle incertaine.»**

**Mia regarda Pansy qui haussa les épaules après avoir fait une petite moue boudeuse qui c'était effacée lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard de feu de la louve.**

**«-C'est d'accord, dit la louve avec le sourire.»**

**Draco était toujours au bar et les regarda pendant un moment. Il ne se sentait plus à sa place et il commençait vraiment à avoir des remords et il n'aimait pas ça, car c'était pour li une première. Lorsque Granger lui jeta un léger coup d'oeil, il resta perplexe, de quoi pouvaient-il bien parler. Il sortit tout simplement de la pièce pour aller prendre un peu d'air, pensant que cela lui ferai surement du bien.**

**Mia remarqua sa sortie , mais n'en fit pas par au trois autres. Hermione retourna prendre quelque chose à boire, elle commençait à trouver qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans la salle et se malgré le fait que la moitié des élèves qui si trouvaient plus tôt était déjà repartit. Blaise entoura la taille de Mia de ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille:**

**«- Tu es certaine que ton plan va marcher?**

**-Hermione commence déjà à être saoule , mais pour Dray, je commences à me dire que sa capacité à supporté l'alcool c'est grandement améliorée. Il est partit prendre l'air, lui répondit-elle tout aussi bas.»**

**Il hocha tout simplement la tête et l'embrassa doucement. Il l'attira vers un de fauteuil et la fit s'assoir sur ses genoux. Pansy passa près d'eux et leur dit qu'elle allait se coucher. Hermione quand à elle sortit elle aussi pour respirer un peu, elle avait un peu de difficulté à se tenir droite, mais elle trouvait cela un peut drôle. Elle sortit des cachots et alla dehors pour aller s'assoir dans les escalier en face de la grande porte. L'air était frais à l'extérieur et elle regretta de ne pas avoir apporté une cape, pourtant l'air frais lui faisait du bien. Elle respira un grand coup et sourit.**

**La nuit était calme, la lune n'était pas pleine, mais éclairait suffisamment pour lui permettre de voir sur une bonne distance. Hermione regarda les étoiles pendant un moment rêveuse. Elle sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas face à elle. Elle vit Malfoy monter les escaliers un verre vide à la main. Elle détourna le regard en restant silencieuse avant de retourner à sa contemplation du ciel. Il passa près d'elle dans un bruissement de tissu sans dire un mot lui non plus. Elle frissonna légèrement et il le remarqua. Il défit le nœud qui retenait sa cape et la fit tomber sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle tourna la tête vers lui surprise.**

**«-Tu risque de prendre froid si tu reste dehors habillé comme ça, dit-il simplement sans se retourner.»**

**Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix, elle n'était pas aussi dure que d'habitude et Hermione le remarqua. **

**«-Merci, souffla-t-elle doucement toujours en le regardant.»**

**Il entra sans un mot de plus dans le château. Hermione s'entoura convenablement à l'aide de la cape du blond, elle n'avait plus froid. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du Serpentard sur la cape et rougit avant de secouer la tête. Elle se releva après quelques minutes et se décida à rentrer à l'intérieur pour rejoindre la fête. **

**Mia s'était levé et avait entrainée Blaise presque de force pour une nouvelle danse. Draco entra presque en coup de vent et montant les escaliers sans un mot et les deux amoureux remarquèrent qu'il ne portait plus la cape qu'il avait plus tôt. Ils le virent redescendre après quelques minutes et il alla prendre un verre, pour se calmer les nerfs. Aux yeux de ses deux amis, il semblait excessivement nerveux. **

**A vrai dire, s'il semblait nerveux, c'était simplement du au fait qu'il ne se comprenait plus lui-même, il avait l'impression d'agir en total contradiction d'avec ses habitudes. Il s'était montré gentil avec Granger quelques fois durant la soirée et cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il avait aussi de drôle de pensées concernant la Griffondor qu'il ne s'expliquait pas lui même. Mia comprenait son dilemme, mais ne peu réprimé un sourire. La louve le mentionna à Blaise qui regarda Draco et sembla comprendre lui aussi. **

**Hermione entra en passant pratiquement inaperçue avec la cape de Malfoy enrouler dans ses mains, cependant Draco la vit et la suivit du regard. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour finalement aller accrocher la cape du Serpentard sur sa poignée de porte. Une fois cela faits, elle soupira fortement et se rendit à la salle de bain. Elle prit une grande respiration en se regardant dans la glace son visage était en feu, elle soupira en s'avouant enfin quelque chose qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle même depuis le début de la soirée. **

**Une petite voix au fond d'elle-même lui rappela gentiment les mots que Mia lui avait dit près d'une heure plus tôt maintenant, Draco Malfoy ne la laissait vraiment pas indifférente et sur cela la Serpentard avait totalement raison. Elle soupira à nouveau avant de sortir de la salle de bain une fois assurée que le teint de sa peau était redevenue presque normal. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, oublier toute cette soirée. Elle se dirigea vers le mini-Bar et pris, non un verre de punch comme elle l'avait fait pratiquement toute la soirée, mais plutôt quelque chose d'un peu plus fort. Mia et Blaise la regardèrent surpris ou plutôt abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de voir, Draco aussi la regardait dans le même état de stupéfaction que les deux autres.**

**«-Hey, Granger tu devrais faire attention avec se truc, c'est pas du jus de citrouilles! lui dit-il en guise d'avertissement. Si j'étais toi moi je boirais pas de ce truc.»**

**Elle se contenta de haussé les épaules et bu son verre en quelque grande gorgées. Après cela elle fit qu'elle que pas chancelants avec de trébuché . Elle parvint à se rattrapé à l'accoudoir d'un des fauteuil. Draco s'avoua avec difficulté qu'il avait eu peur l'espace d'un instant qu'elle ne se retrouve face contre terre.**

**«-Je vais bien, dit-elle en se redressant, c'est juste que je ne suis pas très habituée à marcher avec ses talons.**

**-Tu ferais peut-être bien de les enlevé alors, dit Mia en se rapprochant de son amie.»**

**Profitant de la distraction, Blaise changea le vers de Draco pour un verre de whisky. Le blond ayant bu du punch en contenant toute la soirée durant, ne remarqua pratiquement pas la différence. Hermione s'assied sur le fauteuil et retira ses bottes. Elle commençait à ressentir les effets de l'alcool, elle posa une main contre son front.**

**«-Ça va?demanda Mia en lui présentant un verre d'eau.**

**-Ça va aller, j'ai seulement bue trop vite, dit-elle en prenant le verre pour en boire une gorgée.**

**-Pourquoi t'as fais ça?**

**-C'est... j'en sais rien... je suis perdue et je sais plus quoi penser... dit-elle tout en buvant.**

**-Aller, dis-moi. Est-ce que s'est en rapport avec ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt? demanda la louve en tentant de cerner l'esprit de son amie.»**

**Hermione détourna la tête.**

**«-Non, c'est seulement moi qui ne suis plus dans mon état normal. Est-ce qu'il y avait de l'alcool dans le punch?demanda-t-elle tout bas.»**

**Ce fut au tour de la Serpentard de détourner la tête.**

**«-En fait, si, il y en avait, répondit-elle tout aussi bas.**

**-Ça pourrait expliquer certaine chose dans ce cas là...murmura la Griffondor tout bas.**

**-Tu disais?**

**-Rien, rien, j'aurais due faire plus attention. »**

**Hermione remarqua enfin qu'il ne restait pratiquement plus personne dans la pièce. Ils n'étaient que 7 en comptant le préfet de Poufsouffle ainsi que la préfet en chef de Serdaigle et son adjoint. Draco regarda son verre lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas comme d'habitude. Elle ne se doutait pas que lui aussi était maintenant sous l'effet de l'alcool.**

**«-Je vais retourner au toilette, dit-elle en redonnant son verre à Mia pour se lever.»**

**Elle laissa ses bottes sur le fauteuil et se dirigea vers les escalier pour la seconde fois en vingt minutes. (« -L'auteur s'emmerda et mis quelque chose de totalement inutile sur son chemin pour faire bouger les choses... non, mais je rigole! Enfin peut-être pas...- ») Elle se prit malencontreusement le pied dans une des pattes de la table qui servait de mini-bar et s'attendait à frappé le sol, lorsqu'elle se sentit attrapée par quelqu'un. Elle releva les yeux et rencontra deux océan, elle rougit vraiment cette fois là, elle était toujours debout, mais dans les bras de son pire ennemis qui semblais tout aussi confus qu'elle. **

**Elle allait se séparer de lui lorsque le malheureux préfet adjoint de Serdaigle qui n'arrivait plus a tenir sur ses pieds convenablement trébucha et leur rentra dedans. Hermione et Draco tombèrent au sol, leur lèvres se frôlèrent durant leur chute. Le blond et la brune était maintenant étendus au sol l'un sur l'autre et affichaient le même regard ahuris. Hermione avait sentit une grande décharge électrique lui traverser le corps et était devenue encore plus rouge que plus tôt, si cela était réellement physiquement possible. Elle parvint à se relever et continua son chemin vers les toilette sans se retourner.**

**Mia et Blaise quand à eux n'avait rien manquer de la scène et n'y comprenaient pas plus que les deux autres. Mia se tourna vers les trois retardataires et leur dit qu'il était assez tard et qu'ils devaient retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, car en fait, il approchait quatre heures du matin. La préfète en chef de Serdaigle pris son adjoint par un bras alors que le préfet en chef de Poufsouffle faisait de même avec l'autre bras et à eux deux, ils l'entrainèrent hors de là. Mia sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître toutes traces de la fête avant de se tourner vers son petit amis et de lui demander:**

**«-Où est passé Dray?**

**-Il est monté y'a pas long temps et je dois dire qu'il ne marchait plus très droit. Alors, c'est assez pour ce soir?dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.**

**-Oui, c'est assez, je crois qu'ils sont assez tourmentés comme ça pour l'instant. Et si on allait se coucher nous aussi? dit-elle en le serrant contre elle.**

**-Bonne idée.»**

**Elle prit l'appareil de Colin et monta les escaliers suivit de Blaise qui commençait à avoir les mains longues.**

**«-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel!»**

**Un peu plus tôt.**

**(«-Le mot avec des (-) son des mot dont la dernière voyelles est dit très longuement, comme par exemple Miaaaa, devint Mia-a .Voilà!-»)**

**«-Bon vous trois, il est assez tard, tout le monde au lit!»**

**Draco avait l'esprit flou et monta lentement les escalier car tout semblait bouger autour de lui, alors que Mia nettoyait en bas. Il vit Granger qui sortait de la salle de bain, mais il ne la reconnue pas et il lui lança:**

**«-Hey-ey, mais...hic... c'est que t'es...hic...mignonne-e ...hic...toi-i!»**

**La concernée leva la tête dans le même état que lui gloussa avant de lui répondre.**

**«T'es...pas mal mignon-n... toi aussi...mais je...saurais pas-as...dire le quel des deux-eux...tu-u es!»**

**Car en fait l'alcool lui faisait voir double.**

**«-Attends...hic...je vais te...hic montrer-r...hic...moi-i, parvint-il à dire en avançant lentement vers elle.»**

**Elle ne bougea pas trop occupée a glousser et à tenter de rester droite. Draco marcha vers elle avec une démarche chaloupée et la prit par la taille et en la tenant le plus près possible de lui.**

**«-Là-a...hic...tu me vois, là-a? Hic,demanda-il son front pratiquement appuyer contre celui de la brunette.**

**-O-oh!dit-elle surprise, Mais c'est que t'as de beaux yeux tu sais?ajouta-t-elle en posant un doigt sur son nez.»**

**Elle gloussa à nouveau, mais il ne lui répondit pas préférant se fondre sur elle et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent les deux autres.**

**«-Mia qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel! s'exclama Mia sur le coup de la surprise en les voyant s'embrasser au beau milieu du couloir.»**

**Draco releva la tête et la regarda en souriant, alors que Hermione gloussait dans ses bras.**

**«-Ha-a, Mia-a. C'est mas nouvelle-e copine. Hic. Elle-e est mignonne-e pas pas vrai-i?Hic, parvint-il a dire avant d'embrasser la Griffondor à nouveau.»**

**Mia regarda Blaise quelque secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la scène.**

**«-Dis-moi que je rêve, fut la seule chose que le brun dit.»**

**Draco et Hermione s'embrassaient à présent contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Blaise prit l'appareil autour du cou de la louve et pris quelques photo de cette scène qu'ils ne risquaient pas de revoir si tôt. Draco devenait plus aventureux sur la jeune Hermione allant même à lui déposer des baiser dans le cou tout en lui caressait la cuisse. Mais alors que le Bond glissait sa mais sous l'ourlet de la robe de la rouge et or qui gloussait de plaisir, Mia s'interposa.**

**«-Bon, ça suffit les enfants! Il est assez tard, dit-elle en prenant Hermione qui gloussait par le poignet.**

**-Bonne-e nuit...hic...beauté-e, dit Draco en lui envoyant la main.»**

**La jeune brunette envoya un baisé soufflé au blond avant de disparaître dans la chambre de la louve. Mia changea Hermione et la borda dans son lit. Elle fut heureuse de voir que sa meilleur amie s'endormit presque immédiatement. Mia alla dire bonne nuit à son petit copain et l'embrassa longuement avant de retourner dans sa chambre dormir aux côtés de sa meilleure amie.**

**Fin de la partie 3**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 ''Lendemain de Veille'' et ''Girls talk''

Hermione se leva avec un mal de crâne de tous les diables et en rouspétant, elle remarqua alors les couleur sur les mur dans la chambre où elle se trouvait, vert et argent. Elle était dans la chambre de Mia se dit-elle en voyant le petit Kuro qui ronronnait au pied du lit elle se leva en s'étirant et tenta de se remémorer les évènements de la veille, et dut s'avouer que la fin de la soirée était dans le brouillard le plus total, cependant, elle se rappelait lorsqu'elle était sortit et que Malfoy lui avait gentiment prêté sa cape, mais pour le reste, elle devrait se renseigner auprès de Mia et Blaise lorsqu'elle verrait ces derniers. Elle reprit les vêtement qu'elle portaient la veille lorsqu'elle était venue enfiler son costume, avant de descendre.

Malfoy quand à lui était debout de puis près de trente minute et réfléchissait dans le salon. Contrairement à Granger, ce dernier n'avait rien oublier des malencontreux évènements de la veille qui l'avait pousser dans les bras de la Griffondor et il ne savait plus quoi penser de ses propres actions. La seule chose qu'il souhaitai, était que la rouge et or ne s'en rappelle jamais, au risque de voir sa réputation briser en mille morceau. Il avait toute fois oublier que ses deux meilleurs amis avait des preuve irréfutable du dit incident. Le blond gardait un doigt pensif caressant ses lèvres, celles-là même avec lesquelles il avait embrassé si fougueusement Hermione la veille. Il entendit des pas venant des escalier ce qui lui fit tourner la tête, il ne vit que les pieds avant de reporter son attention à l'âtre de la cheminer où brûlait encore quelque flamme.

«-Salut, Mia, dit-il sans même se retourner pour un deuxième coup d'œil alors que les pas se rapprochait de lui.

-Désolée, ce n'est que moi, dit Hermione en prenant place sur un autre fauteuil avec le chat noir dans les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche encore ici? Je te croyais dans ton dortoir, dit-il surprit en la voyant.

-Eh bien non, j'ai dormis dans la chambre de Mia. Dis, est-ce que tu te rappelle, de ce qui c'est passé hier, parce que j'en ai oublier des bouts, dit-elle tout en caressant le chat qui ronronnait toujours.

-Non, mentit-il. De toute façons, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait changer?

-Rien, je me demandais c'est tout, je demanderai aux autres alors. Merci encore pour la cape, hier. dit-elle timidement.»

Il ne répondit rien, ne sachant tout simplement pas quoi lui répondre à se sujet, mais inconsciemment un léger sourire naquis sur ses lèvre fines. Ainsi donc elle avait tout oublier, s'en était mieux ainsi se dit-il alors que son sourire s'effaçait pour laisser place à une expression légèrement soulager. Il s'efforça de rester silencieux, ayant peur de briser cette quiétude qui régnait malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux seul dans le dortoir. Il profita du fait que le regard de la brunette était rivé sur les flammes pour la regarder tout en se disant que Blaise avait raison, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Mia, physiquement en tout cas, mais elle avait un petit quelque chose en plus, une certaine innocence peut-être, toujours est-il qu'elle était plus calme que la Serpentard qui était d'un habituel plus agité et toujours vivante. Il détourna la tête avant que celle-ci ne remarque l'attention qu'il lui portait.

«-Dis, tu n'avais pas un entrainement de Quidditch cette après-midi?demanda-t-elle brisant ainsi le silence.

-Si à une heure trente, comment tu le sais?demanda-il surprit.

-Mia me l'avait dis, mais c'est juste qu'il est deux heure dix, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la montre du jeune homme.

-Quoi! s'écria se dernier en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil pour partir en courant vers les escalier pour aller chercher ses chaussures et son balais.

-Je pensais que tu le savais, dit-elle sur un ton neutre.

-Eh merde, je suis vachement en retard, une chance que le terrain est à nous pour tout l'après-midi, dit-il en réapparaissant. Bonne journée, ajouta-t-il en sortant en courant.»

Hermione resta là dans l'incompréhension, il lui avait vraiment souhaiter bonne journée, ou avait-elle rêvé. En tout les cas, cette pensée la fit sourire sans même qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Elle remonta les escalier pour aller chercher son sac contenant ses devoirs et fit tomber un mot en le prenant, elle la prit et le lu avant de rire.

''_Hermione, _

_je suis partie à l'entrainement, si tu vois Draco, dit lui que nous le ferons sans lui et qu'il prenne du repos, on se débrouillera très bien sans lui. _

_Bonne journée, Mia_.''

Elle sortit de la chambre en vitesse en espérant ne pas croiser un Malfoy furax sur sa route, mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute à elle si elle n'avait pas vue le message avant, si?

Au terrain de Quidditch.

«-Bon on continue comme ça, c'est bien, aller les gars plus vite, disait Blaise en regardant l'équipe pratiquer alors qu'il parlait de stratégie avec Mia.

-Désolé pour le retard, entendirent-ils derrière eux.»

Ils se retournèrent tous deux surpris.

«-Draco, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? On t'avait donner congé, dit-Mia abasourdie.

-C-congé? Mais je- je ne savais pas!

-Granger t'a pas fait le message?demanda Blaise en frottant le crâne.

-Granger? Quel message?

-Peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue, avança la brune en regardant son amoureux.

-Peut-être. En tout cas, tu peux retourner dans l'école si tu veux, dit le brun à son ami.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que se bordel! J'y comprends plus rien, Granger devait me donner un message? demanda Draco en passant près de tomber en bas de son balais.

-Oublis, dit Mia en prenant de l'altitude, vue que tu es là tu n'as qu'à t'entrainer toi aussi.

-Bonne idée, dit-le blond en l'imitant.»

Blaise jeta un regard curieux vers sa copine qui lui sourit largement avant de s'éclipser à une vitesse fulgurante pour s'emparer du souaffle que se lançait deux des joueurs. Le Serpentard secoua la tête avec un sourire lui aussi avant de retourner frapper sur les cognards qui volaient un peu partout sur le terrain. Décidément Mia savait certaines choses qu'il ignorait, il lui en reparlerait.

Les trois semaines de cours se déroulèrent comme les précédentes, Draco se montrait invivable envers Hermione et cette dernière lui rendait la pareille, du moins seulement lorsque d'autres élèves étaient présent, car lorsqu'elle venait faire un tour dans les dortoirs des vert et argent pour faire un devoir avec Mia, lorsqu'ils ne se parlaient pas d'égal à égal, ils s'ignoraient tout simplement en échangeant des regard entendu en guise de salutation. Malgré ce qu'ils pouvaient laisser paraître, ils commençaient à s'entendre, même leur disputes anodine s'exécutait avec moins d'animosité qu'auparavant.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutaient en compagnie de Ginny et de Pansy, si les autres les auraient vue ensemble, elles n'avaient aucun mal à s'imaginer la tête qu'ils arboreraient, car elles faisaient un bien étrange quatuor toutes ensembles réunies dans la salle cacher de la bibliothèque de l'école. Pansy commençait à bien s'entendre avec les deux Griffondor et commençait à fort apprécier leur compagnie, elle avait délaissé les côtés de Draco pour se trouver un petit copain en la personne d'un autre Serpentard qui s'était montré fort aimable envers elle.

«-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez organiser comme festivités pour noël? demanda Ginny en sortant un suçon de son sac à dos.

-Ouais, mois aussi je serais bien surprise de l'entendre, dit Mia en demandant à la rousse si elle avait une autre de ces sucreries en sa possession.

-Bien on ne sais pas vraiment encore, il faudrait que je parvienne à en parler avec Malfoy, heureusement, il nous reste encore trois semaines pour nous préparés.

-Et bien un autre bal ça serait pas mal, dit Pansy en se limant les ongles.

-Encore faudrait-il que Dray approuve cette idée, mais comme Hermy l'a dit, il nous reste encore trois semaines, dit la louve qui suçotait le suçon à la cerise que lui avait donner Ginny.

-Un autre bal? Mais ce ne serait pas de trop? demanda Hermione en sortant des parchemins et des plumes de son sac.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, il y a encore le bal de fin d'année aussi, dit la rouquine en jouant dans ses cheveux pour leur donner du volume.

-Alors vous pourriez seulement organisé un banquet avec de la musique, dit Pansy en tendant sa main devant elle pour regarder le travail accomplis sur ses ongles avant de sourire.

-Ça c'est une bonne idée, dit la brunette en souriant, comme ça au moins McGonagall et Rogue ne nous forceront pas à danser ensemble encore une fois.

-Pourtant, vous étiez mignon tout les deux, dit Mia en sortant des photos de son sac, Aller regardé les filles comme ils avaient l'aire de bien s'entendre.»

Mia mis la pile de photo sur la table et sur ces dernières on pouvait voir le blond et la brunette danser les yeux dans les yeux ou encore, Hermione qui évitait le regard du blondinet le rouge au joue tout en dansant. Hermione s'étouffa de surprise et tenta de s'emparer des photos, mais ne fut pas assez rapide et fut devancée par les deux autres jeunes femmes qui s'en saisir avant de gloussé en les regardant.

«-Ils avaient l'air très proche en effet, dit Pansy avec un léger dédain, mais c'est que s'est mignon tout ça, ajouta-t-elle en pointant Draco qui avait l'air timide.

-Même pas vrai, dit Hermione qui s'agitait dans tout les sens en tentant d'agripper une des photos pour avoir la preuve de ce qu'elles avançaient.

-Comme je le disais, dit Mia avec un sourire narquois digne des plus grands Serpentard.

-C'est vrai que vue sous cet angle, on comprend très bien pourquoi elle ne veux plus danser avec lui n'est-ce pas? demanda Ginny qui affichait le même sourire tout en étirant le bras pour évité qu'Hermione de s'empare des preuves compromettantes.

-Allons Granger, fait pas cette tête, t'es pas la seule qui ai eue cette réaction, dit la noire en lui donnant les photos.

-C'est vrai, même si je suis avec Harry, j'avoue que moi aussi je rougirais en me retrouvant aussi près d'un gars comme lui. De plus il a l'air d'être un bon danseur, dit la rousse en lui donnant elle aussi ses photos.

-Ça va arrêté, c'est pas comme si je l'avais dans l'œil non plus, on arrive à peine à tenir une conversation de plus de cinq minutes.

-Peut-être, mais y faut dire que c'est déjà mieux qu'il y a trois mois, dit Mia en lançant le bâton de son suçon dans la corbeille.

-C'est vrai ça, vous pouvez rester dans la même pièce sans vous sauter à la gorge, dit Pansy en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de la rouge et or.

-Alors on lui propose un banquet ou pas? demanda la louve en regardant sa meilleure amie.

-On peut bien essayer, dit celle-ci en jetant un étrange regard au photographies qui se trouvait maintenant sous ses yeux. Elles sont truquées pas vrai?»

Mia lui sourit de façons à lui dire:«-Si seulement c'était le cas.»

«-Totalement authentique, aucune retouche, compte toi chanceuse qu'elle ne se soit as retrouvée dans le journal de l'école. J'y avait sérieusement passé, mais je me suis fait menacer de mort pas un certain blondinet de ma connaissance.

-Tu les as montrées a Draco? demanda Pansy tout sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit de ça? demanda Ginny curieuse.

-Bien, il n'en a vue qu'une, mais elle n'est pas dans celles-là, il l'a brûlée, il faudra donc en déduire qu'il en était soit répugné soit gêné, mais il n'en tien qu'à vous.

-C'est très curieux en effet, dit la noire en s'étirant.

-Heureusement, je ne lui avait pas dis que j'en avait d'autre et que j'en avait fait plusieurs copies pour le faire chanter, mais elles aussi ne son pas ici.

La louve parvint à récupéré les preuves compromettante avec le sourire, Hermione était totalement déboussolée suite à la vision de ses images, avait-elle vraiment rougit à se point, et Malfoy, il semblait véritablement nerveux alors qu'ils dansaient ensembles.

«-Bon changement de sujet, proposa Mia en comprenant trop bien la gêne qu'avait apportée ses photos à sa meilleure amie.

-Bonne idée, alors, comment ça avance entre toi et Blaise, je sais que vous êtes ensembles tout les deux, mais vous en êtes à quel stade? demanda la rousse à la louve qui avait commencé à dessiner distraitement sur un des parchemin avec un crayon.

-Ha, ça.

-Oui, ça, comment ça se passe? Est-ce que vous avez, tu sais?demanda Pansy en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.»

Mia rougit furieusement, comment pouvaient-elles lui poser des questions aussi personnelle. Mais la louve se reprit rapidement en reprenant son air normal, de toute façon, elles en avaient parler à quelques reprises déjà.

«-Non, Pansy, encore rien sur se côté là, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. On prend notre temps, mais je dois dire qu'il est très aventureux, ajouta-t-elle éveillant ainsi leur curiosité.»

Ses interlocutrices rougirent mais en demandait visiblement d'avantage.

«-Aller raconte, dit Hermione qui avait eut un regain de curiosité en les écoutant bavasser.

-Pas grand chose, il a seulement les mains qui commence à devenir plus aventureuse que ce que la décence permet et dans des endroits où il serait préférable qu'elles restent tranquilles.

-Oohh, firent les trois autres comprenant très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. ET??

-Si ça continue, on va se faire mettre en retenue parce que manque de chance, je suis assise à côté de lui dans pratiquement tout les cours.

-Donc il te tripote sous les bureaux! avança Hermione le rose au joue.

-Bon, mais on peut pas dire que je suis mieux... dit Mia en détournant la tête sous les regards surpris de ses amies. Il faut bien que je me défende un peu, non?»

Elle leur jeta un regard en coins avec un sourire malicieux.

«-Il a les cuisses très fermes, susurra-t-elle tout bas, les trois autres en manquèrent de tomber en bas de leurs chaises.

-T'es impayable, lui dit Ginny, malgré que j'aimerais bien être dans la même classe qu'Harry, juste pour faire la même chose.

-Ginny, Mia, quelle duo de perverses vous faites, dit Hermione en riant doucement.

-Je dois avouer que je suis assez perverse à mes heures, mais j'y peux rien avec un gars aussi sexy, dit Mia en riant elle aussi. Peut-être que si tu te trouvait un mec, tu serais comme nous, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de sa ''jumelle''.»

Celle-ci rougit violemment en détournant la tête, elle savait pertinemment que la louve avait raison sur se sujet.

«-En parlant de mec, est-ce que tu en a un dans l'œil?demanda Pansy à Hermione. C'est qu'il faut dire que tu es la seule célibataire à présent alors j'me demandais.

-Non, pas pour le moment, dit la brun en restant dans le vague.

-Peut-être que c'est vrai finalement qu'elle a un œil sur Malfoy, elle passe son temps à renier, mais au fond c'est qu'elle l'aime bien, dit Ginny en échangeant un regard entendu avec Pansy.

-Non, je l'ai déjà dis, je ne m'intéresse pas à lui, dit-elle un peut trop sur la défensive.

-C'était un peut rapide comme réponse, dit Mia en s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

-On jurerait que tu veux nous cacher quelque chose, dit la rouquine à son amie.

-Aller, avoue Hermione qu'il ne te laisse pas totalement de glace, on est toutes passé par la tu sais, dit Pansy

-Enfin presque toutes, dit Mia en souriant largement, moi je l'ai trouver mignon, mais j'avais déjà choisi Blaise alors ça ne compte pas.

-Disons que son air angélique et machiavélique à la fois ne mas pas laissé indifférente, dit Ginny en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux. Alors qu'est-ce qui te plais chez lui?

-Rien, je l'ai dit il me semble, dit-elle rapidement de plus en plus nerveuse.

-Hermy, tu nous caches quelque chose, dit Mia en essayant de croiser son regard en vain.

-Non, dit elle ses doigts se mélangeant nerveusement.

-Hermione? dirent les trois autres sur le même ton.

-Bon ça y est je craque, ses yeux, ce qui me plais chez lui c'est ses yeux. Ils sont chauds et glacés à la fois, je sais pas comment expliquer.»

Mia regarda attentivement la Griffondor, elle ne doutait pas une seconde de ce qu'elle venait de leur dire, elle trouvait seulement étrange le fait que la seule chose qu'elle ait remarqué au sujet du blond ai été ses yeux glacier.

«-Ses yeux, c'est vrai que je ne leur avais pas vraiment porté attention, dit la louve.

-Je parie que c'est comme contempler un océan de glace, dit la rousse.

-Tu ne pourrais pas être plus près, dit Pansy, c'est comme si tu plongeait dedans.

-Exactement, dit Hermione.

-Eh bien, et tu as vue tout ça en seulement deux danses? demanda Mia avec un sourire malicieux.»

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête hésitante, Mia se doutait de quelque chose, mais quoi.

«-Bon on les fait ces devoirs ou pas? dit la brune en se rendant compte que leur question étaient maintenant allé trop loin.

-Moi c'est de Potion, dit la rousse en sortant son manuel.

-Nous c'est de DCFM, dit Pansy.

-Au moins, j'ai un aperçu de ce qui m'attend l'année prochaine, dit Ginny en prenant une plume.

-J'ai seulement hâte que l'on parle des loups-garous, dit Mia en se grattant la tête, la vielle McGo. nous a dit que se serait un travail en rapport avec son cours.

-C'est surprenant, c'est la première fois que j'entends parler de deux cours qui parle du même sujet en même temps, dit la rouquine.

-Moi aussi, mais ça à l'air intéressant, dit Pansy en souriant.

-Je sais. Alors au boulot les filles! dit Hermione en retroussant ses manches.»

Mia réfléchit un moment au cas de sa meilleure amie avant de réellement se concentrer sur son devoir. Décidément, ce qu'elle voulait faire serait plus difficile à exécuter qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle essaierait avec Draco plus tard, Blaise lui donnerait surement un coup de main.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11 '' Un Secret Dévoilé''

(«-Chapitre qui explique pourquoi cette fic doit être classé 16+ ou M-»)

«-Blaise? demanda Mia en se faufilant dans la chambre du brun qui elle le savait y était entré quelques minutes plus tôt.»

Une fois entré, sans attendre de réponse, elle regarda devant elle et vit son petit copain qui retirait sa chemise dévoilant son torse musclé. Elle eut une bouffée de chaleur, mais continua d'avancé lorsqu'il lui fit signe de s'approcher après avoir jeter sa cravate sur son lit, mais restant avec sa chemise ouverte sur le dos. Lorsqu'elle fut à portée de bras, il l'empoigna doucement par la taille avec un sourire mesquin.

«-Alors comme ça on rentre sans même attendre de réponse? lui dit-il avec un regard empli de malice.»

Elle rougit légèrement, leur proximité en étant la cause. Elle le défia pourtant audacieusement d'un regard.

«-Est-ce que ça te dérange? lui dit-elle en se remontant légèrement sur la pointe de ses pieds tout en remontant ses mains sur son torse de façon aguichante.

-Pas du tout, dit-il en plongeant sur elle pour s'emparer de ses lèvres pleines d'un baisé passionnée.»

Elle se laissa aller à cette étreintes sans se faire prier.

«-Je crois que ta cravate est mal attaché, dit-il en la lui retirant d'un geste souple du poignet.

-Ta chemise aussi est mal mise, dit elle en la faisant glisser sur ses épaules doucement mais non sans nervosité avant de la lancer sur le lit.

-Tes boutons sont de travers, dit-il en déboutonnant lentement la chemise de la louve.

-Je crois que tu as raison, dit-elle avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres à son tour alors qu'il continuait de lui retirer sa chemise.»

Elle frissonnait sous ses doigts répondant à chacun des geste qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'il lui enleva finalement sa chemise un peu maladroitement du au fait qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas briser leur baiser. Elle lui enlaça la nuque en demandant plus, ce qu'il fit en laissant glisser ses mains sur son corps. Il l'enlaça d'un bras et les fit tomber sur le lit. Une fois au-dessus d'elle, il fit glisser lentement ses lèvres sur son cou après quelques secondes de douce torture, il les fit descendre plus bas descendant vers sa poitrine il alla plus loin qu'il n'y avait été jusque là et déposa un baiser entre ses seins alors qu'elle soupirait doucement tout en frissonnant. Elle le fit chavirer et se retrouva sur lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il remonta une main dans son dos alors que l'autre remontait sous sa jupe pour aller caresser la fesse de la jeune femme pour découvrir qu'elle portait un string.

Elle lui mordilla la lèvre ce qui le fit sourire dans son baiser. Elle ondulait doucement entre ses mains. Tout était si parfait, il lui empoigna un sein la faisant gémir contre ses lèvres.

«-Blaise, laissa-t-elle échapper contre son oreille entre deux baisers.»

Ce fut à lui de frissonner et elle le sentit tressaillir sous elle. Mais alors qu'elle allait prononcer son nom à nouveau, il s'empara plutôt de ses lèvres avec plus d'ardeur. Elle détacha le bouton du pantalon de Blaise à l'aide de son pouce et son index tout en gémissant et en l'embrassant.

«-Hé Blaise! s'exclama Draco en entrant comme une furie dans la chambre.»

Mia s'empara rapidement de la chemise de Blaise qui trainait à côté d'elle sur le lit. Draco quand à lui s'était retourné rapidement face à ce moment d'intimité.

«-Merde! Dray! Tu pourrais frapper au moins! dit Blaise qui cacha Mia d'un bras alors qu'elle attachait la chemise en vitesse.

-Désolé, je savait pas, dit-il toujours en fixant le mur de brique.»

Mia embrassa rapidement le brun avant de se lever, elle passa près de Draco et lui donna une claque derrière la tête avant de sortir.

«-J'suis vraiment désolé, dit le blond en se frottant le crâne.

-Dray, c'est la deuxième fois cette semaine, on jurerait que t'as un radar!

-J'ai dit que j'étais désolé! Bon et si on en revenais à ce que voulais te dire au début.

-Aller, dit le vite avant que je ne te fiche dehors à coup de pied dans le derrière, dit Blaise en se recoiffant d'une main et en rattachant le bouton de ses pantalons de son autre main.

-Bon tes au courant pour la fête de noël? Et bien figure toi que moi et Granger on a réussi à convaincre Rogue et MacGo de ne pas faire un bal! Je serai pas obliger de danser avec Granger!

-Tu nous as dérangés juste pour ça? dit le brun tout en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

-Non, tu vas devoir m'aider avec Mia pour les décorations de la grande salle ce week-end.»

Blaise sera le poing pour contenir sa frustration, Draco sentant sa vie menacer ne perdit pas une secondes et fila à l'anglaise. Blaise soupira et sortit un t-shirt de sa commode avant de descendre. Mia était assisse en bas dans la chemise trop grande de Blaise avec son chat sur les genoux et un livre à la main. Il s'en approcha sans un bruit et bougea doucement ses cheveux bouclés sur un côté de sa nuque avant de déposer un baisé papillon sur son cou. Il sentit une des mèches de sa douce lui chatouiller le nez et ria doucement.

«-Je crois que la prochaine fois on essaiera dans ta chambre, lui murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille le sourire au lèvres avant de déposer de nouveaux baisers dans son cou.»

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais il devina qu'elle rougissait. Il releva la tête et replaça ses cheveux et alla s'assoir à ses côtés. Kuro se leva en s'étirant et vint s'assoir sur ses genoux pour y ronronner, décidément ce chat là l'aimait bien. Il regarda sa douce et se demanda ce qu'elle était en train de lire, car ses joues était rose et elle affichait un léger sourire idiot. Il regarda la couverture du livre et celle-ci indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un livre sur la métamorphose, mais jamais un livre de métamorphose n'aurait peu avoir un effet semble sur elle peut importe a quel point elle pouvait aimer les livres. Il se rapprocha lentement de elle en se laissant glisser sur le divan. Il regarda subtilement au dessus de l'épaule de la louve, avant de se redresser en état de choc.

_« __Taquin, le détective posa un index sur ses lèvres et plongea son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son ami tout en remontant ses mains. Se glissant sous le tissu, elles accédèrent enfin au torse musculeux du médecin. Déstabilisé, Henry ne savait comment réagir ou repousser son ami. Néanmoins, lorsque les ongles du détective se plantèrent dans sa peau tendre, il gémit légèrement. Clyde prit ceci pour une réponse favorable et osa enfin coller ses lèvres aux siennes, l'emmenant dans un baiser vorace et sans pudeur. Il se heurta cependant aux lèvres closes de son ami ; le forçant à avancer jusqu'à coller son dos au mur, il insista une nouvelle fois mais toujours sans succès._

_Malin, Clyde se déplaça jusqu'à son oreille. D'une voix basse, plaisante, il lui accorda quelques mots :  
- Dire « non » quand le corps dit « oui », c'est un trait de jeunes filles… pas d'hommes, Henry.»_

_(Ce petit moment de romance masculine n'est pas de moi, je n'ai changer que les nom des personnages, pour ceux qui désirent lire la vrai la voici: .net/s/5898294/1/Alimentaires_mon_cher_Holmes )_

Mia remarqua la stupeur de son petit copain ferma rapidement son livres rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

«-D-d-dis-moi que tu ne viens pas de lire par dessus mon épaule, bégaya-t-elle en devenant encore plus rouge si cela lui était physiquement possible.»

Il ne répondit pas fixant toujours la cheminée avec les yeux grand comme des soucoupes. On aurait juré qu'il s'était changer en statue de sel, il ne bougeait ni ne respirait. Elle le secoua violemment et appela Draco à l'aide, ce dernier descendit les escalier au pas de course pour voir pourquoi elle criait. Lorsqu'il remarqua l'état de son ami, il fut curieux de savoir ce qui l'avait rendu ainsi.

«-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Pourquoi est-il comme ça?

-J'étais en train de lire un bouquin et il a regardé par dessus mon épaule et … et voilà, il est devenu comme ça! dit-elle en désignant son petit copain a grand geste des bras.

-De quoi il parlait ce bouquin? demanda le blond intrigué.»

La louve rougit furieusement en baissant la tête, elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand la voix du brun se fit entendre:

«-Deux... deux hommes... ensembles... impossible... dit-il encore dans les vapes.

-Quoi! Dit moi que t'as pas encore lu un de tes bouquins de nouvelles érotiques gay en plein milieux du salon! Bon sang, Mia!

-Mais quoi, vous vous avez bien vos revues avec vos sorcière nue, pourquoi je pourrait pas avoir mes bouquin! En plus, c'était à lui de ne pas lire par dessus mon épaule sans le demander!

-Mais, je t'avais dit de garder ça dans ta chambre, tu te rappelle quand c'est moi que tu as traumatiser, j'en ai encore des frissons, juste à y penser!

-C'est pas ma faute bon, moi j'aime ça et je vous ai prévenue la première fois qu'on c'est rencontré!»

(C'est vrai, pour ceux et celles qui ne s'en rappelle pas aller voir le chapitre 1''pas le prologue'')

Blaise sembla revenir à lui et regardait à présent les deux autres qui se chamaillait encore. Il en resterait marquer ça c'est certain, mais pas au point d'en faire de cauchemars.

«-Ça va je suis ok, dit le brun en se levant.»

En ayant assez de voir sa copine et son meilleur amis s'envoyer des noms d'oiseaux, il prit une grande respiration en prenant sa baguette et lança un sort qui fit se déverser deux seaux d'eau au dessus de leurs tête.

«-Guya! s'écria la brune en se tournant vers son copain les poings fermement serrés. Blaise Zambini, je vais t'étriper!»

Sentant sa vie menacer, il gravit les escalier le plus vite qu'il peu en lui envoyant une grimace, simplement pour attiser sa colère. Draco regarda donc une Mia en furie et tremper jusqu'au os, partir au pas de course après un Blaise rieur. Il sortit lui même sa baguette et fit sécher ses vêtements. Avant de s'assoir dans un fauteuil et de se détendre près du feu.

Mia dont tombait toujours quelques gouttes d'eau, s'empara de son copain pas son t-shirt et le plaqua violemment contre le mur de la chambre de celui-ci. Une lueur doré traversa son regard pomme alors qu'elle le frappa d'un coup de poing sur l'épaule avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres généreuses d'un baiser fiévreux. Content d'échapper à la peine capitale, il répondit à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur.

Il lui retira rapidement la chemise trempée et froide qu'elle portait, avant de la lancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. La louve lui en fut reconnaissante et il la souleva de terre pour la plaquer à son tour contre la pierre glacé. Mia ne se plaignit pas de sa rudesse tout au contraire elle le gratifia d'un doux gémissement tout en l'attirant plus près. Elle était tellement absorber par leur étreinte qu'elle n'entendit pas le bruit du verrou qui s'installait sur la porte, ils ne serait certainement pas interrompu cette fois-ci.

Elle soupira en sentant l'aire se réchauffer autour d'eux alors que leurs corps s'embrasaient. Mais elle ne voulait le laissé faire tout le travail à lui tout seul et pouvant lire chacune de ses envie, elle approcha ses hanche des siennes alors qu'il l'accrochait d'un bras par la taille et lui penchait la tête en arrière de l'autre main. Il entreprit alors de l'embrasser dans le cou, de la lécher et de la mordiller, alors qu'il la torturait d'une façons qu'elle trouvait totalement délicieuse, elle remonta ses mains malignes sous le chandail de Blaise, caressant sa peau de ses doigts avides et sentant chaque muscle du brun rouler sous ses mêmes doigts à chacun de ses mouvements.

Lorsqu'elle senti sentit les canines de son amant s'enfoncer plus fortement dans sa peau, elle ne peu réprimer un gémissement alors qu'une vague d'extase lui traversa le corps de part en part et elle lui répondit en plantant ses ongles dans la peau de ses omoplates en soufflant doucement contre son oreille dans un effleurement des lèvres : «-Encore... encore..» et il lui obéit cette fois en lui mordant la peau au niveau de la clavicule. Il reçut la même réponse positive, qui lui renvoya un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale, réveillant une autre partie de son anatomie qu'il était parvenu à contrôler jusque là. Il lui retira son soutien-gorge, à l'aide de la main qui retenait la taille de la louve près de la sienne. Elle le laissa le lui retirer en gémissant lorsqu'il caressa la peau sensible d'un de ses seins du bout de ses doigts rudes. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus dans la seconde et continua ses caresses là où il s'était arrêté. Il s'empara des deux monticules de chaire avant de les masser entre ses main assez fermement pour faire poussé de doux gémissement à sa douce. Elle laissa aller un cris de surprise mêlé de plaisir et faillit lui arracher son chandail de sur le dos lorsqu'il lui mordit tendrement l'un des seins alors qu'il torturait l'autre de ses doigts.

Elle le repoussa doucement et fit passé son t-shirt par dessus sa tête, dévoilant à nouveau son torse ferme. Le brun revit aussi tôt à la charge, cherchant à connaître chacune de ses faiblesses. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, la repoussant contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus s'évader, mais elle parvient tout de même à trouver une parade et inversa leur rôle. Jouant au chat et à la souris, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il découvre tout ses secrets aussi aisément. Elle l'embrassa à son tour avant de débuter sa torture. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle apporta d'abord son attention à son oreille droite dont elle s'empara de ses lèvres avant d'en lécher lentement le lobe et le de suçoter tout aussi doucement, ce qui fit s'accélérer la respiration et les battements du cœur du jeune loup-garous. Il grogna faiblement alors qu'elle lui mordillait à présent l'autre oreille tout en soupirant son nom d'une voix suave. Il l'agrippa par la taille, la trouvant trop loin, elle ne rechigna pas, mais continua ce qu'elle faisait en lui mordillant la nuque à son tour. Elle exécuta le même trajet qu'il avait suivit avec ses lèvres plus tôt et elle alla même plus bas, s'arrêtant juste à son nombril avant de lui lancer un regard pervers tout en descendant ses doigts jusqu'à la lisière de ses pantalons. Elle n'alla pas plus loin, fixant toujours Blaise dans les yeux.

«-Oh putain, Mia! dit-il en voyant qu'elle s'arrêtait pour de bon et qu'elle remontait à son niveaux.»

Mia se contenta de lui lancer un sourire mesquin avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Les mains rugueuses de Blaise trouvèrent leur chemins jusqu'aux fesses de la louve dont elles s'emparèrent avec fermeté. Elle gémi contre ses lèvres alors qu'il l'approchait ainsi de lui. Elle s'accrocha de nouveau à son cou en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il avança un main vicieuse de l'ouverture de sa douce tout en lui massant la fesse de l'autre. Elle se raidit en sentant les doigts de son amant la caresser lentement par dessus le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Il délaissa sa fesse et fit glisser la fermeture éclaire de sa jupe d'écolière pour qu'elle tombe au sol. La brune poussa alors le morceau de tissu au loin à l'aide de son pied tout en se tortillant sous les caresses incessantes de Blaise qui ne faisait qu'attiser son brasier. Il repoussa le tissus de son string avant d'introduire un doigt en elle. Elle manqua de perdre pied tant ses jambes devinrent molles et tremblantes alors qu'il la caressait si intimement. Elle parvient tout de même à déboutonner les pantalons du brun avec les mains tremblantes d'excitation, alors qu'il faisait entrer et sortir son doigt de son antre.

Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, s'accrochant à ses épaules afin de ne pas tomber. Ce fut lorsqu'il introduisit un second doigt qu'elle perdit la tête pour de bon, elle noua ses bras autour de la nuque de Blaise avec force et ne peut retenir le cris retentissant qui s'échappa de ses lèvres tout en se cambrant contre lui. Elle rejeta la tête vers l'arrière les yeux fermés respirant fortement alors qu'il se penchait sur elle pour lui mordiller la peau de son cou ainsi offerte. Elle reporta alors son attention sur lui, le souffle court, alors qu'il faisait toujours glisser ses doigts en elle, mais maintenant plus doucement. Elle le fixa de ses iris maintenant dorés alors qu'il gardait les yeux fermés afin de garder son contrôle sur la situation le plus longtemps possible.

…

Hermione entra dans la salle commune des préfets de Serpentard à la recherche de sa meilleur amie, mais ne vit que Draco qui était assit sur l'un des canapés fixant les flammes du foyer l'air pensif. Elle s'en approcha lentement voyant qu'il n'avait visiblement pas remarqué sa présence. Elle alla derrière le rêveur avant de lui soufflé doucement derrière l'oreille. Il sursauta vivement et plaqua une main contre sa nuque rouge d'embarras.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Granger! s'exclama-t-il nerveusement.

-Rien, je voulais juste tester quelque chose, dit-elle en restant dans le vague. Mia est là? ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.»

Draco qui la suivait suspicieusement du regard, figea instantanément en remarquant où elle allait.

«- Si j'étais toi, je ne monterais pas! s'exclama-t-il en l'agrippant par le bras.»

La brunette n'eut même pas le temps de demander pourquoi qu'ils entendirent un puissant gémissement provenant du haut des escaliers. La Griffondor et le Serpentard se regardèrent visiblement gênés et tout aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre.

«-Je crois qu'ils sont occupés, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

-Dis, si nous allions décorer la grande salle? demanda-t-il en la tirant par la main vers la sortie.

-Je crois que c'est une excellente idée, dit-elle en le suivant.»

Tout deux, trop embarrassé parce qu'ils avaient entendus, ne firent même pas cas du fait qu'il l'avait entrainé par la main tout le temps qu'ils avaient traversés les donjons.

…

Mia se retrouva, nue, étendue sur le matelas du lit de Blaise, ses mains au-dessus de sa tête alors que Blaise lui nouait la cravate devant les yeux. Mia sentait l'état de son copain et préféra lui en faire part.

«-Blaise, dit-elle doucement, je n'ai rien contre le fait d'avoir les yeux bandés, mais pourquoi? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il lui replaçait une mèche derrière l'oreille.»

Elle le senti alors se raidir au-dessus d'elle.

''-Il est nerveux?se dit-elle intérieurement, Non, il ne souhait tout simplement pas que je découvres son secret.''

«-Tu sais, je... Je suis au courant pour...du fait que tu sois un loup-garous... laissa-t-elle échapper d'entre ses lèvres.»

Il n'osait plus respirer, défait, il laissa glisser sa main rugueuse contre la joue de sa douce en soupirant. Elle retira la cravate de devant ses yeux en s'assoyant face à lui. Mia prit sa large main dans la sienne avant d'y déposer un baiser.

«-Tu le sais depuis combien de temps? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais, dit-elle doucement .

-Depuis Halloween?laissa-t-il échapper en un souffle.»

Il libéra sa main sans attendre de réponse et sans dire un mot de plus. Il lui tourna le dos en s'assoyant sur le bord du lit. Elle posa un main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de tout simplement l'enlacer de ses bras et de déposer un baiser sur sa nuque.

«-Je suis comme toi, lui dit-elle en posant sa tête contre son omoplate.»

Blaise fut surprit, mais pas choqué, il se retourna pour l'enlacer à son tour. Il l'embrassa doucement d'abord puis, rapidement, il s'enhardit et la repoussa sur le matelas. Mia s'empara de nouveau de la cravate avant de s'en rebander las yeux, le loup déposa des baisers papillons sur chaque parcelles exposées de son corps. Elle frissonnait alors qu'il la caressait de ses mains rudes, tout en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Dieu qu'elle pouvait aimer toutes ces sensations. Il découvrait maintenant sa peau avec délice, elle frémissait et gémissait alors qu'il lui torturait la poitrine et le ventre avec ses lèvres, ses dents et sa langue. Son esprit était totalement vide, elle n'entendait que les mots tendres qu'il lui murmurait contre la peau, même si elle l'aurait souhaité, elle aurait été incapable de lire dans ses pensés elle était sur un nuage à des lieux de tout ça.

Il s'empara de sa cheville et y posa ses lèvres ne s'y attendant pas, elle frissonna et remua vivement le contacte de son souffle chaud lui chatouillant le pied.

«-Tout doux, ma louve, tout doux, dit-il en lui caressant l'autre cuisse.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu me chatouille, dit-elle en éclatant de rire.»

Le brun la regarda rire quelques secondes avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec avidité.

«-Bon, maintenant, tu te détends et tu me laisse faire, susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres.»

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de sa caler dans le matelas, alors qu'il déposait un nouveau baiser sur sa cheville et remonta en donnant de légers baisers tout le long de son mollet, par la suite il lécha et caressa des lèvres la peau tendre, mais ferme de sa cuisse toujours en remontant son chemin vers son antre. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle se tenait la nue devant lui, totalement offerte au moindre de ses désirs, elle frissonna de plus belle. Il déposa un baiser sur son intimité avant de quitter le lit une fraction de seconde. Elle profita de se moment pour retiré ce qui cachait sa vue de ses mains que abordait maintenant de long ongle ressemblant à des griffes. Il lui faisait un effet fou cela était indéniable et tout comme elle, il trouvait que les préliminaires avait assez durée.

Il la surplombait sur toute sa longueur et plongea ses billes dorées dans ses siennes, elle écarta alors les cuisses et il se glissa entre elle toujours en la fixant dans les yeux. Se supportant d'un bras, il prit sa virilité d'un taille plus que respectable de l'autre et la positionna face à l'entré fort humide de la louve, avant d'y entrer avec force. Si elle avait été toujours vierge nul doute qu'elle aurait souffert de cette intrusion plutôt brutale, mais ne l'étant plus, le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres n'en fut pas un de douleur, mais de pure plaisir. Il la prit avec fermeté et se répit, la faisant crier son nom haut et fort à un rythme régulier. Ne se souciant pas de son propre plaisir, il se concentra plutôt sur celui de son amante, modelant le sien à celui de la brunette. Et elle lui en était reconnaissante et en demandait même d'avantage. Le brun se plia à ses désirs en accélérant ou en y allant plus lentement, mais avec plus de force selon ce qu'elle lui demandait la voix pleine de désir.

Cette pleine lune fut certainement la plus plaisante de toute l'année pour les deux loups, sans compter, qu'ils n'eurent pas besoin d'aider à la décoration de la grande salle, Hermione et Draco s'en ayant acquittés seul...


End file.
